Blog użytkownika:Piesia155/„Ewolucja Miraculum" ♪Rodziałowy♪
„Ewolucja Miraculum” ♫Mam nadzieję, że wam się spodoba. To moja ulubiona historia ^.^ Życzę miłego czytania ♫ ♫Cześć. Wybaczcie, że tak późno, ale moje miasto, żyję tymczymś co przeszło tuż obok mojego domu. Mam nadzieję, że następny rozdział się wam spodoba. Enjoy♫ Rozdział 1 18.04.2016 Uciekałem… i to najszybciej jak potrafiłem. Byłem w niemałych kłopotach. Będzie już chyba druga godzina, odkąd wpadłem jak przysłowiowa śliwka w kompot. Gdzie jest Biedronka? Przydałoby się wsparcie. Ja rozumiem, że może być zajęta w piątkowy wieczór, ale bez przesady. - Nie uciekniesz przede mną — krzyknęła za mną obłąkana dziewucha — nie masz nawet, po co próbować. Kociara była kolejną ofiarną Władcy Ciem i jego akumy. Była wielka, miała chyba z dwa metry, oraz pręgowane futro. Jej miauczenie miało taką siłę tornada, że beton kruszyło. A wszystkie koty widziały w niej przywódczynie. Dobrze, że mnie nie przyciąga, inaczej musiałbym nawrzeszczeć…to znaczy…pogadać z Plaggiem. To chyba najlepszy jej obraz, jaki teraz mogę przestawić. Wszystko mnie już boli. - Chce mieć Cię w swoim posiadaniu, Czarny Kocie tak jak wszystkie koty w tym mieście — zawołała za mną, a ja czułem, że opadam już z sił. No i co z tego, że ktoś ukradł jej kota. Nie musi od razu czepiać się na mnie, czy innych. Te dwie godziny temu, już dawno byłoby po sprawie, ale nie miałbym co zrobić z akumą. Potrzebna mi Biedronka. A teraz przez to, że omal pięć razy nie zginąłem i nie mam już sił, by walczyć. Musiałem jej uciec, by odpocząć. Dobrze, że mnie olśniło i już wiedziałem, gdzie mogę ją bezpiecznie zgubić. Przed sobą zobaczyłem budynek, gdzie swoją drogą znajdowało się moje ulubione kino. Dla mojego planu musiałem przebyć jeszcze parę przecznic od niego. Niestety z kina akurat wychodziło pełno ludzi. Gdy mnie zobaczyli razem z ofiarą akumy, popadli w panikę i rozbiegali się we wszystkich kierunkach, oprócz dwóch dziewczyn. Chciałem je przeskoczyć, by jak najszybciej odgonić psychopatkę od niewinnych ludzi, ale Kociara zmusiła mnie do „awaryjnego” lądowania. Na moje nieszczęście wylądowałem na jednej z tych dwóch osób. Okazało się, że to Alya została, by sfilmować wszystko, a Marinette, która jej towarzyszyła, posłużyła, jako amortyzator mojego upadku. - Auuu… - jęknęła Marinette. - Przepraszam – odpowiedziałem. Nad nami pojawiła się Kociara i nie była zadowolona z tego, co zobaczyła. Nadal na niej leżałem w trochę dwuznaczny sposób. - Ten kot jest MÓJ – krzyknęła na mnie i na dziewczynę. Była wściekła. Zawstydzony szybko z niej wstałem, chwyciłem za rękę i pociągnąłem ją w ostatniej chwili. Tam, gdzie stała widniała ogromna dziura po uderzeniu fal dźwiękowych od zaakumionaj kobiety. Nie sądziłem, że miauczenie może być tak groźne. Kierowałem Marinette do miejsca, gdzie miałem szansę zgubić moją „przyszłą właścicielkę”, jeśli to się nie uda. Tylko teraz miałem jeszcze dodatkowo ochronić niewinną dziewczynę, by nie stała się kocim żwirkiem. Biegłem do dzielnicy zabytkowych kamienic. Jak się nie zna tam drogi, idzie się zgubić. Na nasze szczęście ja znam, dzięki moim trochę zbyt częstym wycieczką w postaci bohatera. Pociągnąłem ją w ten „labirynt". Słyszeliśmy wrzaski Kociary, która miała trudności z przemieszczaniem się przez wąskie uliczki. Razem z Marinette schowaliśmy się w ciemnym zaułku. Dobrze, że była noc, a ja mam czarny kostium. Przyciągnąłem ją do siebie i...no...przytuliłem. Przez chwilę była sztywna, a kiedy krzyki złoczyńcy były bardzo blisko nas, schowała moje blond włosy za swoimi ciemnymi i starała się bardziej schować w moich ramionach w celu całkowitego zniknięcia w oparach nocy. W napięciu, ciszy i kompletnym bezruchu czekaliśmy, aż Kociara się oddali od naszej kryjówki. Nie trwało to długo. Przez to, że moje jasno-zielone oczy, świecą w ciemności, nie mogłem mieć ich otwartych, ale dzięki moim wyczulonym kocim uszom wiedziałem, kiedy przeszła niezdarnie koło nas. Kiedy przechodziła ja i Marinette byliśmy spięci. Walczyłem ze sobą, by po wysiłku nie oddychać za głośno. - I tak was znajdę — wrzasnęła i zniknęła z tej dzielnicy za pomocą swoich „kocich fal" Zaraz po tym Marinette się ode mnie odsunęła i spojrzała z troską oraz...poczuciem winny? - Nic Ci nie jest, Kocie? - zapytała delikatnie. - Jestem tylko zmęczony — przyznałem się jej — ubzdurała sobie, że będę jej Mruczusiem. Zachichotała krótko, ale szybko przestała. - Przepraszam — powiedziała. Nie powiem, zdziwiłem się. - Za co? To ja na Tobie wylądowałem. Właśnie, jeszcze raz przepraszam za to, ale to nie była moja wina — nie wiem czemu, ale starałem się wytłumaczyć przed nią. Tylko winni się tłumaczą. A ja nim nie byłem. - Chyba...no...za wszystko — odpowiedziała nieśmiało. Mam wrażenie, że coś ukrywa. - Nie ma sprawy — uśmiechnąłem się niezręcznie, a ona odpowiedziała tym samym — dasz radę wrócić sama do domu, nie rzucając się w oczy? - zapytałem, kiedy zdałem sobie sprawę, że już mogę w miarę normalnie oddychać — nie mogę Cię w tej chwili odprowadzić. - Pewnie...jasne — odpowiedziała szybko z troszeczkę wyższym głosem. - To dobrze. Ja muszę się pobawić w hycla — zaśmiałem się. - Tylko uważaj na siebie, dobrze? - Nie mogę obiecać, ale dla Ciebie spróbuję — zapewniłem ją i natychmiast ruszyłem za ofiarą Władcy Ciem. Muszę przyznać, że miło jest mieć świadomość, że ktoś się o Ciebie martwi. Nie było też trudno znaleźć Kociarę. Musiałem tylko iść za śladami zniszczeń. Kiedy stanąłem na szczycie Katedry Notre-Dame, zobaczyłem ją razem z , chyba, wszystkimi kotami w Paryżu na placu poniżej. - To co? Zastanawiasz się, czy dołączyć do swojego rodzeństwa? - usłyszałem dobrze znany mi głos, ale tym razem nie poczułem szczęścia, tylko złość. - A gdzież Ty się podziewała — syknąłem na Biedronkę — od ósmej się z nią użeram, a po Tobie ślad zniknął. - Wybaczy Kocie, dopiero teraz dowiedziałam się o akumie — tłumaczyła się. - Załatwimy ją jak najszybciej — odparłem oschle — podejrzewam, że jej akuma jest w bransoletce z kotem na prawej ręce. - Do dzieła — rzekła. Ruszyłem pierwszy. Moi planem było zwrócić na siebie uwagę. Chyba mi się udało. Wylądowałem przed nią, na środku placu. Trudno w takim wypadku nie zwrócić uwagi. - No...no...no...- powiedziała Kociara na mój widok — czyżby sam Czarny Kot chciałby dołączyć do mojego stadka? - zapytała ze złośliwym uśmieszkiem. - Chciałabyś wariatko -odpowiedziała Biedronka, która wylądowała koło mnie. Mała coś w rękach, ale nie wiem co… -Wielka Biedronka nas zaszczyciła. Gdzieś się podziewała. Paryżanie uważają, że jesteś najlepsza, ale gdyby nie Kot dawno byłoby po mieście — szydziła z niej — A skoro on nie będzie mój, po dobroci, to będzie po złości! - krzyknęła — Na nich! Na jej rozkaz koty, nad którymi sprawowała kontrolę, ruszyły na nas. Ustawiłem się w pozycji bojowej, a Biedronka rozerwała to, co miała w rękach ze szczęśliwego trafu i rzuciła daleko. Już wiedziałem co to. No… Cool. - NIEEE…- krzyknęła Kociara, kiedy jej podwładni polecieli za paczką. - Serio?! Kocimiętka ?! – zapytałem ze sarkazmem. - To nie ja to wybieram, dobrze wiesz – odpowiedziała mi z wyrzutem. Dobrze, że ja nie mam ochoty za tym polecieć. - Zapłacicie mi za to – zagroziła zaakumiona. Potem próbowała nas „zamiauczeć” na śmierć Musieliśmy się osłaniać, bo nic by z nas nie zostało. - Kocie, usuń jej grunt spod stóp – krzyknęła do mnie partnerka, kiedy zapiszczały jej kolczyki. - Kotaklizm – krzyknąłem i uderzyłem w taki sposób w podłoże, żeby nasza przeciwniczka wleciała do dziury. Biedronka związała ją, za pomocą swojego Jo-jo tak, żeby nie mogła niczym poruszyć, nawet buzią. Szybko do niej podskoczyłem, zerwałem jej bransoletkę i rzuciłem do Biedronki. Kociara lamentowała przez cały czas, gdy była zakneblowaną, aż uszy mnie bolały. Biedronka oczyszczała akumę, kiedy ja starłem się odzyskać od kotów jej magiczną kocimiętkę. Gdy odzyskałem opakowanie, koty na mnie syknęły całe zamroczone. Podałem jej to, co zostało z magicznego przedmiotu, a ona wszystko przywróciła do stanu początkowego. Następnie nieśmiało wyciągnęła do mnie rękę po żółwika, jednak ja położyłem ręce na biodrach i spojrzałem na nią z wyrzutem. - Naprawdę myślisz, że wszystko jest już OK? – powiedziałem dość niemiłym tonem – gdyby nie to, że nie mam jak oczyszczać tych głupich motyli, to już dawno byłoby po sprawie – opuściła rękę, a na jej twarzy malowało się poczucie winy. Nie było mi na ten widok przykro. Jej zachowanie coraz bardziej przypominało zachowanie nowych modelek ojca, kiedy je zatrudniał. Czyli uderzała jej przysłowiowa woda sodowa. - Naprawdę mi przykro, Kocie. Nigdy bym Cię świadomie nie naraziła – odpowiedziała, a jej kolczyki informowały, że została jej minuta. - Wiem to, ale nie zmienia to faktu, że jestem zawiedziony – odpowiedziałem jej i szybko udałem się do domu, nie oglądając się za siebie. To chyba nie był najlepszy dzień. Rozdział 2 18.04.2016 Siedziałem oparty o chłodną taflę szkła od okna i wyglądałem przez nie na ogród mamy. Minął już tydzień od mojej ostatnie rozmowy z Biedronką, a ja nadal się na nią złoszczę. Nadal nie mogę przyswoić tego, że przez kilka godzin musiałem działać sam, z tak groźnym przeciwnikiem. Racja zdarzało mi się też przychodzić później, ale moje spóźnienie nie przekraczało kwadransa. - Adrien rusz się w końcu, głodny jestem – powiedział Plagg. - Żadna nowość – odpowiedziałem bez emocji. Mój ton chyba zaskoczył mojego kwami. Podleciał do mnie, a ja nie potrafiłem na niego spojrzeć. - Co się dzieje, Adrien? – zapytał cicho – chyba nie rozpamiętujesz znowu ostatniego spotkania z Biedronką? Wstałem i podszedłem do szafy. Przebrałem się w czarne rzeczy. Niestety miałem dziś powód. - Już nie – odpowiedziałem. - To, czemu w tak piękny sobotni poranek wyglądasz, jak syn Adamsów? – dopytywał. A ja mogłem tylko gapić się na tapetę mojego komputera, przedstawiającą moją mamę. - Adrien? – nigdy wcześniej nie słyszałem tyle troski w jego głosie. - Dziś mija trzecia rocznica śmierci mojej mamy – odpowiedziałem cicho, prawie nie słyszalnie. Plagg przytulił się do mojego ramienia i się więcej nie odezwał Miałem jeszcze jeden problem, o którym nie chciałem mówić. Domyślam się jednak, że on wie o nim. Między innymi o mojej bezsenności. Od kilku nocy nie zmrużyłem oka. Mimo że byłem zmęczony, nie mogłem zasnąć. Nagle drzwi do mojego pokoju się odtworzyły, a Plagg szybko się schował. Stała w nich asystentka mojego ojca, Nathalie. - Twój ojciec chce Cię widzieć – poinformowała mnie. - Zaraz do niego pójdę – odpowiedziałem. Skinęła głową na znak, że zrozumiała i wyszła z pokoju, zamykając za sobą drzwi. - Wiesz czego, chce od Ciebie ojczulek? – zapytał Plagg wychodząc z kryjówki. - Domyślam się – odpowiedziałem – wiesz, może lepiej tu zostań. - Ale czemu? Ja nie chce – odrzekł. - A po to by do głowy nie przyszedł mi głupi pomysł – odparłem – zostań, proszę. Nie czekając na jego odpowiedź, wyszedłem na korytarz i ruszyłem w kierunku gabinetu ojca. W ten dzień miał zwyczaju trzymać mnie przy sobie. Mimo że był zajęty, a ja planowo miałem robić coś innego, musiałem być w zasięgu jego oka. Zazwyczaj tylko wtedy opowiadał o mamie tak jak ona kiedyś o nim. Jedyny pozytyw, jaki widziałem w tym dniu. Kiedy doszedłem do drzwi gabinetu, przystanąłem i zapukałem. - Wejdź – usłyszałem przez drzwi. Wszedłem do środka i pierwsze co rzuciło się mi w oczy to portret mamy za tatą. - Usiądź – rozkazał chłodno mój ojciec. Zrobiłem, jak kazał. Usiadłem po drugiej stronie jego biurka. Czekałem. - Zazwyczaj w ten dzień spędzasz koło mnie i razem wybieramy się do mamy – zaczął. Przez jego ton miałem złe przeczucia – ale tym razem, z pewnych powodów, nie chce, byś tam szedł. - Że co?! – krzyknąłem oburzony, przewracając krzesło, na którym przed chwilą siedziałem. - Adrien uspokój się – podniósł na mnie głos z pełnym oburzeniem, również wstając, jednocześnie opierając się o biurko. - Nie! Jak możesz. Przecież chodzi o MAMĘ – wrzeszczałem do niego, powoli się cofając. - NIE CHCE, BYŚ SZEDŁ NA CMENTARZ. MASZ ZOSTAĆ W DOMU – we wrzaskach nie pozostawał mi dłużny – WRACAJ TU NATYCHMIAST. - NIE – byłem tak czerwony ze złości, jak on – SKORO WYRZEKASZ SIĘ MAMY, TO RÓWNIE DOBRZE MOŻESZ SIĘ WYRZEC MNIE! Obróciłem się na pięcie i wybiegłem z gabinetu. Pędziłem ile tchu, byleby być jak najdalej od...od NIEGO. Jak torpeda wpadłem do pokoju i trzasnąłem drzwiami. Przez moje nagłe wejście Plagg omal się nie zadławił swoim serem. - Może delikatniej – powiedział oburzony kwami – ktoś tu chciał zjeść spokojnie ser. Możesz przestać chodzić. Wystarczająco denerwujące były wasze wrzaski – obrócił się ode mnie – teraz przynajmniej wiem, czemu nie chciałeś mnie wziąć ze sobą – powiedział po nosem z myślą, że nie słyszę, ale słyszałem. - Wiesz co, jednak powinienem Cię wziąć ze sobą – powiedziałem nadal wzburzony – już by mnie tu nie było. - Że co?! – zapytał zaskoczony Plagg – Adrien, nie powinieneś, przez brak snu i silne emocje stajesz się lekkomyślny – krzyknął. - Plagg, wysuwaj pazury – krzyknąłem. - Zły pomysł, bardzo zły pomysł… - powiedział kwami tuż przed tym nim wciągnął go mój pierścień. Po chwili byłem już Czarnym Kotem. Z tyłu głowy dudniło mi ostrzeżenie, jakie dostałem od Plagga podczas pierwszej rozmowy. Ostrzeżenie, że żaden Czarny Kot nie powinien działać w stanie, w którym jestem, bo to może mieć koszmarne konsekwencje np.: utratę świadomości, przejęcie stałych kocich cech, a w ekstremalnych przypadkach przemianę w kocio-podobną istotę. W tej chwili miałem to jednak gdzieś. Chciałem się jak najszybciej z tego aresztu domowego wyrwać. Odtworzyłem okno i przez nie wyskoczyłem. Ruszyłem prosto tam, gdzie ON zakazał mi iść. Do mamy. Koło cmentarnych krzewów odmieniłem się, by nikt nie zobaczył Czarnego Kota nad grobem i nie domyślił się mojej tożsamości. Plagg cały czas gadał, jaki to jestem nieodpowiedzialny. - …mówiłem Ci przecież, jak się kończyły przemiany we furii. Naprawdę mam to jeszcze raz tłumaczyć. Wiesz, jak możesz skończyć, a mimo to robisz głupstwa. Przecież jako Czarny Kot jesteś bardziej … -coraz to mocniej się nakręcał. Nie mogłem tego słuchać. Musiałem to przerwać. - ...bardziej narażony i muszę być najbardziej ostrożny, bo w skrajnych wypadkach mogę zniszczyć cały wszechświat – krzyknąłem na niego. Jego zdziwiona mina mówiła wszystko. Nie spodziewał się takiego zachowania po mnie – wiem to doskonale – zakończyłem. Plagg nadal wisiał w bezruchu, kiedy ja wychodziłem z krzaków. Szybko, ale dyskretnie ruszył za mną, po pewnym czasie. Nie odzywał się już. Kiedy wszedłem na teren cmentarza, starałem się sprawiać wrażenie spokojnego i zrównoważonego człowieka, ale w środku się aż gotowałem. Po kilku minutach byłem przed miejscem, gdzie spoczywała najwspanialsza osoba, jaką znałem. Kiedyś zdarzało mi się mówić do mamy, do jej zdjęć. Teraz gadam do Plagga, ale ludzie i tak myślą, że do niej. Poczułem jak mój kwami siada mi na ramieniu. Miałem dość. Nigdy przedtem nie czułem się tak podle. Najpierw Biedronka, która mnie omal nie olała. Przez cały poprzedni tydzień Chloé uprzykrzała mi życie, a teraz ojciec ma gdzieś mamę. Tego było za dużo dla mnie. Czułem, że po mojej twarzy lecą łzy, których nie mam już siły powstrzymywać. - Adrien, zobaczysz, będzie lepiej – zaczął Plagg. Wiem, że chciał mnie pocieszyć i to doceniam. Nie jestem jednak pewien czy jest to odpowiedni moment. Nic nie powiedziałem, tylko usiadłem na ziemi i nadal gapiłem się jej portret umieszczony na pomniku. Nie wiem, ile tam siedziałem. Wspominałem wszystkie chwile, jakie z nią pamiętam, a trochę ich było. Głównie zajmowała się mną mama. Byłem już spokojniejszy. Niestety, kiedy już myślałem, że jest dobrze, przed oczami widziałem nieczułego ojca. Wszystkie te chwile, kiedy go potrzebowałem, a go nie było. Złość ponownie przyćmiła mi zdrowy rozsądek. - Adrien uspokój się, proszę. Było już dobrze – powiedział Plagg. - Jak tylko moje myśli prowadzą do ojca, to mam ochotę coś rozwalić – przyznałem się Plaggowi. - A nie możesz myśleć o czymś innym? – zaproponował kwami. - Do głowy w tej chwili przychodzi mi tylko Biedronka i jest gorzej. - Ale z Ciebie trudny przypadek – załamał się Plagg. - Nie mogę już tu siedzieć – powiedziałem, równocześnie wstając. -Hej… A Ty dokąd? – zapytała magiczna istotka. - Z powrotem się przemienić. - To nie jest teraz dobre rozwiązanie – upomniał mnie — tylko najgorsze z najgorszych. - Mam to w czterech literach – powiedziałem, znikając w krzakach – Plagg, wysuwaj pazury. - Jeszcze pożałujesz – to były jego ostatnie słowa przed przemianą. Jako Czarny Kot wróciłem do miasta, ale muszę się przyznać, że nie pamiętam, gdzie byłem. Myślałem o mamie, potem o Biedronce i o tym, jak bardzo zmienił się mój stosunek do niej w przeciągu paru dni. Ojciec też mi się przewiną. Moje myśli jednak wracały do uśmiechniętej buzi mojej mamy. Po jakimś czasie przystanąłem na jakimś balkonie i opadłem na ziemię. Czemu najlepszych ludzi los odbiera tak szybko, a tych, co się każdy chce pozbyć, trzyma tak długo. Położyłem głowę na kolanach i patrzałem w podłogę. Czemu musiałaś odejść mamo? Czemu? Rozdział 3 20.04.2016 Nie wiem, ile czasu tak siedziałem. Pewnie dużo. Straciłem rachubę. Cały czas myślałem o mamie, ojcu oraz Biedronce. Nie pamiętam, kiedy poczułem, że komuś na mnie zależy. Przykre co. Pewnie nadal bym się nad sobą rozczulał, gdyby nie to, że ktoś usiadł obok mnie. Przeniosłem wzrok na tego kogoś. Była to Marinette. Przy świetle zachodzącego słońca wyglądała bardzo pięknie. Siedziałem na jej balkonie. Widziałem w jej oczach troskę. - Co Ty tutaj robisz, Kocie? - zapytała delikatnie. - Siedzę. Rozmyślam. Właściwie to nie wiem, co tutaj robię — odpowiedziałem. - A ile tu tak siedzisz? - Było jasno, jak tu przyszedłem – przyznałem, a jej wzrok przenikał mnie na wylot. - Jak się czujesz? - nie pamiętam, kiedy ostatnio ktoś, zwracał się do mnie z taką czułością. - Pytasz w sensie fizycznym czy psychicznym? - W obu przypadkach. - Fizycznie może być — po czym usłyszałem burczenie w brzuchu. Po uśmiechu dziewczyny sądzę, że też to słyszała — psychicznie mogłoby być lepiej — wtedy przed oczami pokazał mi się sarkastyczny wyraz mordki Plagga — kogo ja próbuje oszukać. Nigdy wcześniej nie przeżyłem tak paskudnego dnia — przyznałem. Na moje słowa poprawiła się teatralnie. - Nie chcesz tego słuchać — ostrzegłem. - A jednak chcę — powiedziała — no dalej, wyczuć to z siebie. Będzie Ci lepiej. Patrzyłem w jej piękne, duże niebieskie oczy. W sposób, jaki na mnie patrzyła, przypominał mi mamę i te chwile, kiedy starała się mnie pocieszyć. Dopiero teraz zauważyłem jak bardzo Marinette ją przypomina z charakteru i usposobienia. Przez to słowa same zaczęły ze mnie wypływać. - Dziś mija kolejna rocznica śmierci mojej mamy — na jej twarzy malowało się zaskoczenie, a ja spuściłem wzrok — zwykle w tym dniu jestem tylko smutny, przygnębiony. Byłem bardzo z nią zżyty — spojrzałem na Marinette — jesteś do niej podobna — na to stwierdzenie zarumieniła się — Skora do pomocy, miła, uczciwa — ponownie odwróciłem się od niej — Dzisiaj jednak mój „kochany” ojczulek zabronił mi iść na jej grób. I zamiast być pogrążony w żałobie, to przez cały dzień byłem w takiej furii, że nic nie pamiętam. Do tego jeszcze dochodzi sprawa Biedronki, na którą dalej się złoszczę – skończyłem. Nie miałem odwagi spojrzeć jej w twarz. Właściwie nie musiałem, ponieważ poczułem, jak się do mnie przytula. Mogłem ją jedynie mocniej przytulić. Zamknąłem oczy i wyobraziłem sobie, że ściskam moją mamę. Dzięki temu czułem się dużo lepiej. Im bardziej jednak starałem się nie uronić łzy, tym bardziej wzmacniałem uścisk. Mógłbym tak trwać wieki. Jednak... - Kocie, powoli zaczyna mi brakować powietrza – usłyszałem cichy szept dziewczyny. Natychmiastowo rozluźniłem uścisk, ale jej nie wypuściłem – już Ci lepiej? - Trochę. - To, co Ty na to, by wejść do środka – zaproponowała – może w Twoich ramionach jest mi ciepło, ale i tak jest zimno na dworze. Przy okazji, też bym nakarmiła jakiegoś głodnego Kota – zażartowała. - Bardzo śmieszne – odpowiedziałem, wypuszczając ją z uścisku – ale zgadzam się na twoją propozycję – uśmiechnąłem się do niej odrobinę. - To chodź, głodomorze – zachichotała, wstając. - Hej, ja dziś w ogóle nie jadłem – powiedziałem oburzony. - Nikt Ci nie mówił, że to nie zdrowo – znowu zażartowała, przechodząc przez wejście do jej pokoju. - Ciągle, mało zabawne – powiedziałem, przechodząc przez otwór do pokoju dziewczyny. - Rozgość się, a ja przyniosę coś do jedzenia – powiedziała Marinette i wyszła z pokoju inną klapą. Już byłem w jej pokoju. Kiedy ścigaliśmy Lady Wi-Fi w sprawie z lalkami oraz wtedy gdy ćwiczyliśmy razem do turnieju. Jej pokój dużo się nie zmienił od tego czasu. Nadal był różowy i przytulnie umeblowany. Mimo koloru ścian zazdrościłem jej. Widać było kto dokładnie tu mieszka. Nie tak jak u mnie, bezosobowo. Na jej ścianach wisiało pełno zdjęć. Była na nich głównie z Alyą, jej najlepszą przyjaciółką. Przewinęło się też zdjęcie klasowe z parku. Portrety rodzinne. Najbardziej zwracały uwagę te zdjęcia, gdzie była nie tylko z Alyą, ale też ze mną i Nino. Byliśmy wtedy w kinie. Fajnie było. Po całej podłodze porozrzucane były różne rzeczy. Od książek po przybory do szycia. Jej biurko nie wyglądało wcale lepiej. Znajdowały się na nim skrawki materiału. Pewnie nad czymś pracowała. Usiadłem na jej kanapie (otomanie), skąd miałem dobry widok na jej monitor. Miała włączony Biedroblog. Najnowszy post przedstawiał moją kłótnię z Biedronką i teorie związane z tą wymianą zdań. Znów zrobiło mi się przykro. Pewnie bym coś w kierunku ekranu rzucił, ale na szczędźcie Marinette wróciła z… z croissantami. Mniam. – Masz szczęście, że moich rodziców nie ma na weekend, inaczej już dawno bawiliby się w szpiegów – zaśmiała się, gdy wchodziła. Następnie usiadła obok mnie. Zauważyła, że gapię się bezmyślnie na talerz, który miała w rękach. Zaczęła mim poruszać, a ja wodzić za mim wzrokiem. - No i po co mi laser, skoro Tobie wystarcza jedzenie – zażartowała. - Co…? – powiedziałem i spojrzałem na nią nieprzytomnie. - Jedz – podstawiła mi talerz pod nosem. Nie zdawałem sobie sprawy, jaki byłem głodny, póki nie zobaczyłem wypieków. - Twój tata to chyba najlepszy piekarz na świecie – przyznałem, gdy zjadłem połowę z talerza. - Tak, chyba tak – z uśmiechem patrzyła na mnie, ale po chwili zniknął z jej twarzy i spojrzała na ekran. Powiodłem za jej wzrokiem. - Chyba powinienem z nią porozmawiać na spokojnie, inaczej dalej będę się na nią złościć – zastanawiałem się głośno. - Chyba to byłby dobry pomysł – przyznała i położyła głowę na moje ramię. Na ten gest, aż zrobiło mi się miło na sercu – jedno zmartwienie mniej. Przez chwilę trwaliśmy w ciszy, pogrążenie we własnych myślach. Może to byłby dobry pomysł. Plagg by się ucieszył, że staram się wrócić do normy. - Jej jest bardzo przykro z tego powodu – zaczęła Marinette. - Komu? – spojrzałem na nią kątem oka. - No Biedronce – zdziwiłem się, że coś wie, ale nie przerywałem – gdyby mogła cofnąć czas, natychmiast znalazłaby się na samym początku obok Ciebie – zapewniła mnie. - Chwiałbym w to wierzyć, a by się tak stało, musiałbym usłyszeć to od niej. Moją wypowiedzią nie poprawiłem jej ani sobie humoru. - Wiesz co, trochę ponuro się zrobiło. Co Ty na to, by sobie w coś pograć lub zobaczyć jakiś film – zaproponowała Marinette po dłuższej chwili. Kilka nieprzespanych nocy i rozładowanie adrenaliny dawało o sobie już znać. - Wolę chyba film – powiedziałem. - A co chcesz zobaczyć? - Ty wybierz. - Dobrze, ale tylko dlatego, że coraz bardziej przypominasz zombie – zaśmiała się i poszła wybrać film. Nie wiem do końca, co się stało, ale gdy tylko wróciła na kanapę, ja dosłownie odpłynąłem. Ostatnie co pamiętam to początek filmu, gdzie nie było jeszcze dialogów. Moje myśli krążyły koło uroczego uśmiechu Marinette, a moja głowa momentalnie opadła na jej ramię. To ostatnie co pamiętam z tego wieczoru. Kiedy się obudziłem, byłem zdezorientowany, bo nie obudziłem się w swoim pokoju. Potem sobie uświadomiłem, że nie wyszedłem od Marinette więc muszę nadal być u niej. I na potwierdzenie tego zauważyłem, że nadal śpi, wtulona w mój tors. Wyglądała uroczo. Następnie uderzyła mnie kolejna rzecz. Czułem się…no…wyspany. Od tak dawna nie spałem tak dobrze, ba od kilku nocy w ogóle nie spałem, a przy niej przespałem całą noc, w dodatku bardzo dobrze. Zacząłem głaskać rękę dziewczyny, która spoczywała na moim brzuchu. Poruszyła się. - Nareszcie się obudziłeś – powiedziała na dzień dobry. - Ja? To ty spałaś jeszcze przed chwilą. - Tak, ale ja zdążyłam się już raz obudzić – poinformowała mnie – chciałam wtedy wstać, ale nie mogłam się wyswobodzić z twojego żelaznego uścisku. Tak swoją drogą: Nie jestem twoją maskotką, a dobudzić Cię nie potrafiłam – powiedziała, powoli wstając. Ups… - Serio zrobiłem z Ciebie maskotkę? - Nie tylko – zaśmiała się – kiedy Cię przykryłam kocem, powiedziałeś „dzięki, mamo” – teraz się zarumieniła. Przyznaję, że ja też. - Nie moja wina – zacząłem się tłumaczyć – już ktoś mi mówił, że jak się mnie przykrywa, z automatu to mówię. Jeśli to było możliwe, to byłem jeszcze bardziej czerwony. W tym czasie dziewczyna sprawdziła na telefonie godzinę. - Jak nie chcesz się spotkać z moimi rodzicami, to będziesz musiał już iść. Dochodzi 12. – rzekła bez entuzjazmu. - Racja, powinienem się już zbierać – przyznałem, mając w głowie wizję awantury, jaką zrobi mi ojciec. Zacząłem się podnosić i razem z Marinette powoli podchodzić do klapy na taras. Tuż przed moim wyjściem dziewczyna mnie przytuliła. Oddałem uścisk, ale nie tak mocno, jak wczoraj. - Dziękuję Ci za poprawnie mojego samopoczucia — szepnąłem jej do ucha. - To była nawet przyjemność. Zwłaszcza to jak mnie do siebie tuliłeś — zaśmiała się uroczo. Ja też chichotałem. Kiedy przestaliśmy, przyszło mi coś do głowy. - Marinette... - Tak? - Mam pytanie...czy kiedy będę znowu miał zły dzień, mogę do Ciebie przyjść — zapytałem się, patrząc jej teraz w oczy. - Pewnie, Kocurku — odpowiedziała, a ja poczułem falę ciepła. Pocałowałem ją w czubek głowy. - To do zobaczenia. - Do zobaczenia. Pożegnaliśmy się i ruszyłem w kierunku czekającej na mnie awantury. Mimo to ciągle miałem przed oczami obraz śpiącej na mnie Marinette. Rozdział 4 22.04.2016 W końcu dotarłem w okolice mojego domu. Znalazłem ustronne miejsce, gdzie się odmieniłem. Plagg nie był zachwycony. - Dłużej nie mogła trwać ta przemiana, co – zapytał sarkastycznie kwami. - Wybacz, Plagg – odpowiedziałem – obiecuje, że jak wrócimy do domu, to dostaniesz swój camembert. - No i to ja rozumiem – przyznał Plagg, a ja przewróciłem oczami. - Ale najpierw muszę zebrać baty – powiedziałem, podchodząc do bramy. - Za co? – zdziwił się Plagg. - No nie wiem – zacząłem sarkastycznie – może za ucieczkę z domu oraz zniknięcie na cały dzień i całą noc – na moje słowa, uszy mu oklapły – a teraz się schowaj – kiedy to zrobił, zadzwoniłem do środka. Nie musiałem długo czekać. Kamera wyszła z ukrycia i skierowała się na mnie. Pomachałem do niej. Brama momentalnie się odtworzyła. Niepewnym krokiem ruszyłem do drzwi wejściowych. Gdy wkroczyłem do środka, od razu wpadłem w czyjeś objęcia. - Wiesz, jak się o Ciebie martwiliśmy, nie było Cię tyle czasu – powiedziała Nathalie, która pierwszy raz nie była opanowana. - Ja…ja…właśnie… -jąkałem się, nie wiedząc co powiedzieć. - Adrien…- usłyszałem głos ojca. Nathalie momentalnie się ode mnie odsunęła – Uciekłeś z domu – zaczął, powoli schodząc po schodach – jestem pewny, że nie posłuchałeś mojego zakazu i dopiero teraz wracasz – stanął tuż przede mną – Po dobie nieobecności. - Tato, ja… - nie dokończyłem, bo stało się coś, czego się w ogóle nie spodziewałem. Przytulił mnie. - Nigdy więcej czegoś takiego nie rób, dobrze – powiedzą, trochę łamiącym się głosem – nawet nie zdajesz sobie sprawy, jak się o Ciebie bałem, a głupia policja nie chciała ruszyć palcem w poszukiwaniu Ciebie – popatrzył na mnie z odległości wyciągniętych rąk. Zatkało mnie. - Powinienem też Cię przeprosić – ciągną dalej – nie powinienem był Ci zabraniać odwiedzin mamy. To było głupie i przepraszam – zakończył. - Ja też muszę przeprosić, nie powinienem uciekać – jeszcze raz mnie przytulił – to jaka kara mnie czeka? Przez chwilę się zastanawiał. - Tym razem dam Ci tylko ostrzeżenie – powiedział. Jeszcze raz na mnie spojrzał i udał się do swojego gabinetu razem z Nathalie. Ja nadal stałem w holu jak słup soli, nie wierząc w swoje szczęście. Plagg wyszedł z ukrycia. - I to się nazywa zmiana nastawienia – zażartował. - Upiekło mi się – mówiłem, jakbym go nie słuchał. - No…ojcem roku pewnie nie zostanie, ale chyba mogło być gorzej. - Przytulił mnie. - Dwukrotnie – odrzekł kwami – a będę musiał Ci przypomnieć, że obiecałeś mi ser. Spojrzałem na niego wybudzony z szoku. - Nie, nie będziesz musiał. Zresztą ja też jestem głodny – powiedziałem i ruszyłem do kuchni. Na szczęście była pusta więc zawinąłem parę krążków camembertu dla Plagga i coś na śniadanie dla siebie. Po czym wróciłem do swojego pokoju. Zajadając się podkradzionymi tostami, byłem pogrążony w myślach. Wczoraj byłem wściekły na wszystko, co się ruszało, a dziś byłem od pobudki otoczony czułością. Marinette rozumiem, ona taka jest, ale ojciec. Poważnie się zastanawiam czy mi go nie podmienili. Nagle na moim nosie wylądował camembert. - Plagg, czemu rzucasz we mnie serem? – zapytałem zdziwiony. - To był test, który zdałeś swoją drogą – zaśmiał się kwami – poza tym sam śmierdzisz jak ser. - To nie prawda – powierzałem, po czym powąchałem rękę – może masz rację, ale nie rozumień nadal jednego. Jaki test? - No normalnie byś na mnie krzyknął oburzony, a teraz nie – wyjaśniał Plagg – to znaczy, że już się nie muszę martwić. I to zasługa spędzania nocy w objęciach dziewczyny – zaśmiał się złośliwie. Przyznaję się, zarumieniłam się trochę, kiedy o tym wspomniał. - Przestań to nie tak – ta na pewno mi uwierzy, z moim zarumienionym wyrazem twarzy – zresztą chyba liczy się to, że już mi lepiej. Panuje nad sobą. - Masz szczęście, bo nie wyczuwam także żadnych zmian, czyli nie masz się czym na razie martwić – powiedział Plagg. Trochę mi ulżyło. - Ale następnym razem może być inaczej – ostrzegł dodatkowo. - Tego jestem świadomy — przyznałem. - To, co teraz zamierzasz? - Wziąć prysznic, bo pachnę jak ty – zaśmiałem się – a potem będę musiał pogadać z Biedronką. - Postępy widzę – powiedział Plagg, parodiując Jodę – i nie pachniesz jak ja – udał, że się obraża. - Ta jasne, śmierdzielu – powiedziałem i poszedłem się umyć. Po piętnastu minutach byłem już wykąpany i starłem się przygotować do szkoły. Usłyszałem pukanie do drzwi i powoli wszedł mój ojciec do środka. Nie odzywałem się, czekałem aż on pierwszy przemówi. - Wiem, że nasze relacje się trudne. Wczoraj sobie to uświadomiłem – zaczął – na razie nie mogę Ci wszystkiego wyjaśnić, nie czas na to – przezwał na chwilę, zastanawiając się ile jeszcze powiedzieć – przez następny tydzień będziesz pod opieką Nathalie – wiedziałem, wyjeżdżał – mam ważne sprawy do załatwienia. Dasz sobie radę? - Tak jak zawsze – odpowiedziałem z wymuszonym uśmiechem. - To dobrze – odrzekł i powoli wyszedł z pokoju. Plagg znalazł się obok mnie. - Mówiłem, ojcem roku to on nie zostanie – powiedział pewny siebie kwami. - Ojj… nieee…- zgodziłem się z nim. Nagle zadzwonił mój telefon. Dzwonił Nino. Odebrałem, od razu przełączając na głośnomówiący. - Cześć Nino – przywitałem się. - No nareszcie, gdzieś się podziewał – zaczął swoje wyrzuty – masz pojęcie, że miałem nieprzyjemność rozmawiać z twoim ojcem. Nie był zbyt miły. Dodzwonić też się do Ciebie nie można było. - Wybacz Nino – musiałem szybko wymyśleć jakąś wymówkę, a niemy teatrzyk Plagga nie pomagał – wyłączyłem telefon, by mnie nie znalazł, ale teraz jestem już w domu. - Do dobrze, zaczynałem się martwić…zaraz teraz wróciłeś do domu?! To gdzie byłeś przez całą noc? – Ooo…ooo – Ja…yyy… szwendałem się po mieście – wiem, niezbyt przekonywające. - Yhym…powiedzmy, że wierzę w to, a nie że spędziłeś noc u boku jakieś dziewczyny – Aaaaaa… - Cooo… skąd – powierzałem i od razu tego pożałowałem. - Stary, wiesz, że podniesiony ton głosu to oznaka kłamstwa – zaśmiał się Nino chytrze – powiesz, jak ma na imię? - Wiesz… to… ten… nie ważne, możemy zmienić temat – błagałem go, będąc zawstydzony. - Niech Ci będzie – uległ mi – To, co idziesz jutro na bankiet? - Jaki bankiet? – zdziwiłem się. - No bankiet na cześć zwycięstwa 8 maja, przez to, że jesteśmy z Chloé w klasie mamy zaproszenia na niego. Bankiet ten wyprawia Burmistrz Bourgeois, ku pamięci zwycięstwa II wojny światowej. Na śmierć zapomniałem o nim. - Może tam twoja „przyjaciółka” też będzie – zaśmiał się Nino, a ja widziałem jak Plagg ledwo się powstrzymuje od parsknięcia śmiechem. - Wiesz Nino, raczej mnie tam nie będzie, byłoby to nie na miejscu po wczorajszym – powiedziałem. Mam nadzieję, że się na to złapał. - Może masz rację – przyznał mi rację, a ze mnie od razu zeszło napięcie – No to widzimy się we wtorek w szkole, bo wątpię, by dziś ojciec Cię wypuścił z domu. - Taaa…a i mogę mieć prośbę…- zacząłem - …bym nikomu nie mówił, jak spędziłeś noc. Nie ma sprawy – Nino chyba dobrze mnie zna. - Dzięki. Do zobaczenia. - Na razie – powiedział i się rozłączył. Uderzyłem głową o biurko. - Wiesz jak na kogoś, kto musi ukrywać swoją tożsamość, fatalnie kłamiesz – ze śmiechu trzymał się za brzuch. - Bardzo zabawne. Chyba jednak gorzej być już nie może. Po czym usłyszałem huk na zewnątrz. Jednak może być. Rozdział 5 24.04.2016 Z pomącą Plagga przemieniłem się znowu w Czarnego Kota i wyskoczyłem przez okno. Przeskakiwałem po budynkach najszybciej, jak mogłem. Kierowałem się w stronę, skąd uciekał tłum. Gdy w końcu wylądowałem na dachu muzeum, przy Trocadéro nie dziwiłem się, że ludzie uciekali w popłochu. - Najpierw Animan, Kociara a teraz King Kong – usłyszałem koło siebie głos Biedronki — trzeba się poważnie zainteresować wydziałem spaw zwierząt — popatrzała na mnie, a na widok mojej zdziwionej miny uśmiechnęła się pokrzepiająco — chyba nie myślałeś, że pozwolę, byś znowu sam działał. Za bardzo Cię lubię. Następnie ruszyła pod wieżę Eiffla, a ja za nią. Wszystko wracało powoli do normy. Im bardziej się zbliżaliśmy, tym głośniej słyszeliśmy ryk King Konga i krzyk dziewczyny w jego uścisku. - Biedrona ja mam chyba Déjà vu, bo mógłbym przysiąc, że to już przerabialiśmy – powiedziałem do partnerki, gdy staliśmy już pod wieżą. - Masz rację, tak samo było za pierwszym razem, z Ivanem – przyznała mi rację. -To jaki masz plan? Nie zdążyła mi odpowiedzieć, gdyż koło nas wylądowała ogromna beczka. - Wiesz to chyba będzie jednak będziemy walczyć jak w Donkey Kongu – zaśmiałem się, robiąc kolejny unik. - Bardzo śmieszne – rzekła zirytowana, gdy uniknęła kolejnej beczki – musimy się do niego dostać. - Robi się – krzyknąłem i już wspinałem się ku górze, a Biedrona za mną. Wzajemnie się asekurowaliśmy, ale parę razy prawie nas trafił. Kiedy w końcu dotarliśmy na najwyższy punkt widokowy, nie był z tego zadowolony. Teraz bardziej mu się przejrzałem. Miał 3 metry wzrostu, był cały owłosiony niebieską sierścią, a na głowie miał złotą koronę. Będąc szczerym tylko ją miał na sobie. - Stary chyba przegiąłeś z grami wideo – zażartowałem. - Masz natychmiast wypuścić zakładniczkę – zażądała Biedronka. - Skoro tak bardzo chcecie, to proszę – zaśmiał się złowieszczo goryl. - NIEEE… -krzyknęła zakładniczka, kiedy ją podniósł nad siebie i…zrzucił z wieży! - Kocie!…-zwróciła moją uwagę niebieskooka i po chwili leciałem w dół za dziewczyną. W połowie drogi na ziemię chwiałem ją, a dzięki mojej broni, nie staliśmy się mokrymi plackami. - Możesz już otworzyć oczy – powiedziałem do niej, kiedy stałem z nią na rękach twardo na ziemi. - Dziękuję, dziękuje – powtarzała, przytulając się do mnie. - Nie ma za co – postawiłem ja na nogach – a teraz uciekaj stąd. Patrzyła na mnie swoimi złotymi oczami, jakbym był ósmym cudem świata. Przyznać muszę, że była ładna. Blondynka szczupłej sylwetki ubrana w błękitną sukienkę. Pewnie bym palną jej coś głupiego, ale miałem zadanie do wykonania. -Idź już, tu nie jest bezpiecznie – powtórzyłem i już chciałem wracać na górę, kiedy zauważyłem, że Biedronka skoczyła, a za nią King Kong. Dziewczyna na ten widok w końcu uciekła. Gdy moja partnerka wylądowała, od razu się przy niej znalazłem. Kiedy przerośnięty goryl wylądował kilkanaście metrów od nas, chyba w całym Paryżu czuło się trzęsienie ziemi. Podczas gdy goryl uderzał się w pierś i ryczał, spytałem się Biedronki: - Coś Ty mu zrobiła. - Nie wiem, kiedy wymknął się mi spod kontroli — przyznała się. W tym czasie King Kong zaszarżował na nas. - Trzeba ściągnąć tę koronę — powiedziała Biedronka. - Każmy mu pracować, wtedy sama spadnie — żartowałem. - Nie poraaaa...na żarty — krzyknęła na mnie, unikając szarży goryla. - Czyli żart o czerwonej płachcie też będzie...nie na miejscu — powiedziałem, unikając zderzenia. - A jednak potrafisz ruszyć głowa — odparła Biedronia — zajmij go — po czym ruszyła w stronę wieży. - Niby czym — krzyknąłem za nią, ale to był fatalny pomysł. - Może sobą — ryknął i ruszył na mnie. Dobra, teraz jestem przerażony. Kątem oka zauważyłem, że Biedronka coś kombinuje pod wieżą. - Kocie, tutaj — zawołała mnie, gdy skończyła pułapkę. Ruszyłem w jej kierunku. Dobrze, że zauważyłem ogromną plamę pod symbolem Paryża i zdążyłem ją uskoczyć za pomocą kija. Inaczej skoczyłbym jak nasz King Kong. On jej nie zauważył. Ślepo podążając za mną, wyleciał, jak się okazało potem, w plamę oleju. Ślizgał się jak na lodzie, a Biedronka ze swojego Jo-jo zrobiła pętlę. Kiedy jego łapa znalazła się w niej, dziewczyna pociągnęła za linkę, powodując podwieszenie stwora. Jednego nie przewidziała. - Ojj...niechcący — przeprosiła ofiarę akumy, która w chwili uniesienia w powietrze uderzyła głową o konstrukcję wieży. - Ten olej chyba za dobrze zadziałał — oznajmiłem, podchodząc do korony, która spadła od nieprzytomnego goryla. - Tego nie przewidziałam — powiedziała ze skruchą. Następnie rozwaliłem koronę, a ona oczyściła akume i przywróciła wszystko do stanu początkowego opakowaniem z oleju. Po chwili usłyszałem pikanie jej kolczyków. - Jeszcze raz chciałabym Cię przeprosić za ostatnie. Naprawdę jest mi przykro z tego powodu — rzekła niebieskooka, kiedy starała się delikatnie ściągnąć już przytomnego chłopaka, z którym przed chwilą walczyliśmy. Był zachwycony naszym widokiem. - Nie martw się już o to — powiedziałem jej — miałem zły dzień i byłem zmęczony. Niech ta sytuacja pójdzie w nie pamięć co Ty na to? - zaproponowałem. - Dziękuję — odpowiedziała i rzuciła mi się na szyję — to bardzo dużo dla mnie znaczy — widziałem wdzięczność w jej oczach, gdy się odsunęła — Do zobaczenia, Kocie — pożegnała się i już jej nie było. W moją stronę zaczęło biec pełno osób. Spojrzałem na chłopaka, by upewnić się, czy nic mu nie jest. - Tobie nic chyba nie ma, więc na mnie też już czas — szybko stamtąd zawiałem. Po dziesięciu minutach bylem w swoim pokoju, do którego pukała Nathalie. - Adrien...jesteś tam — powtarzała w kółko. Szybko się odmieniłem, wziąłem słuchawki z odtwarzaczem i położyłem się na łóżku. Muzykę włączyłem na full. Nie czekałem długo, by weszła. Chciała chyba krzyczeć, ale zatrzymała się z otwartą buzią na mój widok. Ściągnąłem słuchawki, a muzyka z nich była dość głośno słyszalna. - Cały czas tutaj byłeś? - zapytała zdziwiona. - Tak, a niby gdzie miałbym być — grałem niewiniątko. Była bardzo zdezorientowana. - To...ja już wychodzę...przyjdę rano...- poinformowała mnie — dasz sobie radę? - Pewnie — odpowiedziałem. - Nie słuchaj tak głośno muzyki, to nie jest zdrowe. Do jutra. - Do jutra. I wyszła z mojego pokoju tak jak Plagg z kryjówki. Wyłączyłem muzykę i ległem plackiem na łóżku. - Stary, ale dzisiaj masz szczęście. Tuliłeś dziś trzy dziewczyny, upiekło Ci się dwa razy i przez następny tydzień będziesz pod opiekę Nathalie. I to niby to czarne koty przynoszą pecha — ciągnął Plagg. Miał mimo wszystko rację. A wszystko zaczęło się od...od niej. - Adrien słuchasz mnie? - zapytał Plagg, gdy nie reagowałem na jego słowa — czy myślisz o jakieś dziewczynie — spojrzał na mnie podejrzliwie — o dziewczynie, która aspiruje, by być projektantką mody — kiedy zobaczył, że na wspomnienie Marinette na mojej twarzy zagościł uśmiech, nie dawał mi spokoju. Póki nie zatkałem go serem, powtarzał, że zakochałem się w niej. Może jest w tym trochę racji. To ona przynosiła mi szczęście. Rozdział 6 25.04.2016 Miałem taki piękny sen. Śniłem o wieczorze spędzonym u boku Marinette. O jej pięknych oczach, uroczym uśmiechu, cudownym zapachu. No…o wszystkim, co się z nią wiązało. Chciałem iść do niej wieczorem, ale Plagg zdołał mnie przekonać, że to nie jest zbyt dobry pomysł. Cały czas jednak o niej marzyłem. Tak szybko się nią zauroczyłem. I…i… - Adrien, wstawaj. Głodny jestem – rzekł jak to on, Plagg. - Ty nie myślisz o niczym innym – wytknąłem mu. - No i co z tego. Przynajmniej mam go na wyciągniecie łapy. - Skoro tak, to czemu ciągle mnie o niego prosisz – powiedziałem do niego, powoli wstając z łóżka. - Z tego samego powodu, dlaczego ty prosisz mnie o przemianę – jakby się tak zastanowić, miał trochę racji, ale togo mówić mu nie będę. Już ma za duże ego. - Dobra, już dobra, dam Ci ten śmierdzący ser – szybko się ubrałem i ruszyłem z Plaggiem do kuchni. Bez jakichkolwiek komplikacji udało mi się zabrać krążek camembertu i croissanty. Gdy razem z Plaggiem jedliśmy swoje śniadanie, dostałem SMS-a od Nino. - …ego…e – wymamrotał kwami z pełną buzią. - Plagg, z pełną buzią się nie mówi, poza tym plujesz na mnie serem – powiedziałem oburzony. Przełknął w końcu camembert i powiedział już normalnie do mnie. - Pytałem się, czego chce. - Porady, który krawat wziąć na ten bankiet. - No tak, jest on dzisiaj – uświadomił sobie Plagg, po czym podleciał bliżej by się przyjrzeć wiadomości — Napisz do Alyi jakiego koloru będzie mieć sukienkę. - A po co to? – zapytałem, ale zrobiłem, jak powiedział. Co, jak co, ale istota, która ma kilka tysięcy lat, zna się na pewnych sprawach. - A nie widzisz, jak on na nią leci – przewrócił oczami i spojrzał na mnie jak na idiotę. - No widzę przecież, trudno tego nie zauważyć – odrzekłem – kiedy ona koło niego przechodzi, poprawia ubrania, włosy i nawet sprawdza oddech tak długo, że mija cała przerwa – zaśmiałem się na wspomnienie wygłupów przyjaciela. Po czym dostałem odpowiedź od dziewczyny. - Ubiera się w złotą sukienkę – przeczytałem. - To Nino musi mieć złoty krawat – powiedział pewnie Plagg. - Chciałbym widzieć miną Nino, kiedy zobaczy, że pasuje do Alyi – powiedziałem, jednocześnie pisząc Nino, jaki krawat ma wziąć. - Wiesz w teorii, możesz zobaczyć – uświadomił mnie kwami. - Nie ma mowy, nie pójdę tam, nie chce mieć Chloé chodzącej za mną przez cały wieczór – powierzałem stanowczo. - A kto mówi, że masz tam iść jako Adrien – powiedział chytrze, krzyżując łapki. - Czyżby stary kot wymyślił plan? - Idź tam jako bohater – zaczął przedstawiać swój pomysł – w ten sposób Chloé nie będzie Cię niepokoić, a Marinette nie ucieknie przed Tobą. - Nawet niegłupi pomysł – przyznałem. Chloé uwielbiała Biedronkę i jej poświęcała całą uwagę. Marinette jednak przede mną jako Adrienem uciekała albo się jąkałą. Przy Czarnym Kocie czuła się dużo swobodniej. Ciekawe dlaczego? - O której się zaczyna ten bankiet – zapytałem Plagga z błyskiem w oku. - Koło 19, Romeo – zaśmiał się Plagg. - A teraz jest … dochodzi pierwsza – spojrzałem na zegarek i mnie zatkało – spałem tak długo?! Położyłem się przed jedenastą. - A co się dziwisz – powiedział Plagg – nie spałeś kilka nocy, a dopiero od wczoraj, kiedy zasnąłeś u Marinette znowu śpisz. Kiedyś trzeba naładować baterię, po tak długiej pracy. - Wiesz, czasem zapominam, że masz tak ogromną wiedzę, przez ten irracjonalny popęd do sera. - Odczep się, dobrze – rzekł obrażony kwami. Następnie, szybko musiał się schować, ponieważ do pokoju weszła Nathalie. - Dobrze, że już nie śpisz. Mam dla Ciebie kilka zadań do zrobienia, które zostawił Ci twój ojciec – po czym podała mi listę zadań do zrobienia i wyszła z pokoju, zamykając za sobą drzwi. - A podobno 8 maja to dzień wolny – rzekłem sarkastycznie. - Nie jest tak źle – Plagg spoglądał mi przez ramię – masz po prostu zrobić porządek w szafie, wielkie mi halo. Im szybciej to zrobisz, tym szybciej pójdziemy na imprezę. - Aha, czyli ja mam pracować, a ty imprezować – spojrzałem na niego z ukosa – tak się nie bawimy, pomożesz mi. Ojciec, zawsze każe mi to robić, kiedy szykuje nową kolekcję dla mnie. Nie podoba mi się to, ale co zrobić. Po kilku godzinach było już wszystko gotowe. Tak jak zawsze zrobiłem kupki: chce i nie chce. Nathalie, przyszła z ochroniarzem je zabrać. Powiedziałem im, że mogą już iść, jak chcą i obiecałem, ze skrzyżowanymi palcami, że nie wyjdę z domu. Po włączeniu alarmu zapytałem mojego kwami. - To co, idziemy na miasto? - Oczywiście – przytaknął. - Plagg, wysuwaj pazury. Będąc Czarnym Kotem, nie miałem trudności wyjścia z domu bez uruchamiania zabezpieczeń. Przemierzałem Paryż. Wszędzie widziałem ludzi jadących w stronę ratusza. Kiedy jednak przechodziłem obok pewnej piekarni, nie mogłem się powstrzymać i udałem się na taras, gdzie znajdowało się wejście do czyjegoś, różowego pokoju. Świetlik był otwarty i mówił do mnie: wejdź, wejdź. To jak miałem nie wejść. Zrobiłem to najciszej, jak potrafiłem. Dziewczyny jednak nigdzie nie było. Rozglądałem się po pokoju jak ostatnio. I nagle zobaczyłem ją. Jednak była w pokoju. Ukryta za parawanem, a ja widziałem ją w lustrze. Stała do niego tyłem. I...była w samej bieliźnie. Była tak pochłonięta przygotowaniem sukienki do włożenia, że mnie nie zauważyła. Byłem tak zafascynowany, że przez myśl mi nie przeszło to, by się obrócić. Podziwiałem każdą jej krągłość, każde znamię na plecach. Mógłbym tak na nią patrzeć w nieskończoność. Na jej piękne czarne rozpuszczone i podkręcone włosy. Na jej skupienie, delikatność, staranność. Była...była... - KOCIE! ...wściekła. Szybko się obróciłem od jej odbicia w lustrze. Byłem czerwieńszy niż rak spalony na słońcu. Jaka wtopa... - Tego się po Tobie nie spodziewałam — mówiła z oburzeniem — myślałam, że masz więcej przyzwoitości — stanęła koło mnie, trzymając się za niezapiętą sukienkę — Jestem Tobą rozczarowana — gdyby wzrok mógł zabijać, byłoby już po mnie. - Wybacz, ale trudno się w takiej sytuacji powstrzymać, zwłaszcza kiedy chodzi o tak piękną osobę, jak Ty — powiedziałem na jednym wydechu. Gdy już to powiedziałem, uświadomiłem sobie, co te słowa znaczyły. Ja już nie mogłem stać się bardziej czerwony, ale ona się zarumieniła. - Uważasz, że jestem piękna — jej ton diametralnie zmienił się ze wściekłego na zaintrygowany. - Jesteś tak bardzo piękna co urocza — nie kontrolowałem tego, co mówię, po prostu mówiłem to, co mi ślina i serce, przynosiły na język. Chyba jednak się w niej zakochałem. Wpadłem po końce moich kocich uszu. - Możesz...yhym...zapiać mi sukienkę — spytała nieśmiało. Nie odpowietrzałem, tylko kiwnąłem głową. Po czym odwróciła się do mnie plecami. Gdy chwyciłem ją jedną ręką za talię, a drugą za zamek, spięła się na chwilę, ale szybko się rozluźniła. Powoli zapinałem sukienkę, ale słyszałem, jak mocno bije jej serce. Miałem wrażenie, że moje bije w tym samym rytmie. Kiedy na końcu przez przypadek dokonałem jej skóry, zdarzała. Pomału się odwróciła do mnie. Wyglądała jak bogini. Sukienka podkreślała to, co było w niej najpiękniejsze. Szczupłą sylwetkę, delikatne rysy twarzy, cudne niebieskie oczy. Gdyby stała dziesięć centymetrów bliżej bez trudu bym ją pocałował. Już chciałem się do niej zbliżyć, by to zdobić, ale usłyszałem wołanie. - Marinette, choć już za chwilę się spóźnisz — zawołała jej mama. - Muszę iść — oznajmiła i ku mojemu niezadowoleniu się odsunęła — na razie, Kocie. - Do zobaczenia. Po czym zaszła na dół, a ja wyszedłem z powrotem na taras. Po chwili wyszła z budynku i spojrzała do góry i się uśmiechnęła. Jakby czuła, że ją obserwuję. Rozdział 7 26.04.2016 ♪Szczególna dedykacja dla Ellexa526 ^.^ ♪ Patrzyłem, jak wsiada do samochodu i rusza. Niewiele się zastanawiając, ruszyłem za nią. Przeskakiwałem po budynkach, cały czas mając auto, w którym siedzi w zasięgu wzroku. Po 30 minutach wysiadła przed ratuszem. Miałem wrażenie, że się rozgląda po dachach, szukając mnie. Bardzo chciałem wtedy być koło niej. Wyglądała wyjątkowo pięknie. Widziałem jak Alya razem z Nino do niej podchodzą. Po pożegnaniu się z tatą, który ją przywiózł, podeszła do bramkarza, by wpuścił ją do środka razem z przyjaciółmi. Na progu jeszcze raz obejrzała się za siebie. Potem zniknęła mi z oczu wśród gości. Co się ze mną dzieje? Nigdy nie chciałem iść na te bankiety, a teraz kombinuję jak tam się dostać. Nie mógłbym chyba wejść jak inni. Nie jestem pewien, czy Czarny Kot jest na liście. Jako Adrien nie chciałem ryzykować. Czekałem na właściwy moment, który szybko się nadarzył. Miałem chytry plan. Pod ratusz podjeżdżała limuzyna Burmistrza. Kiedy wysiadł razem z Cholé paparazzi się na nich rzucili. To był ten moment. W ekspresowym tempie wylądowałem przed Burmistrzem. Flesze nabrały na sile. - Serdecznie witam gospodarza, takiego wspaniałego bankietu na cześć Zwycięstwa – pokłoniłem się przed nimi w swoim stylu. - Czarny Kocie…to zaszczyt Cię…- zaczął pan Bourgeois, ale ktoś mu przerwał. - Jest z tobą Biedronka – zapiszczała Cholé przytulając się do mojego ramienia – proszę, powiedz, że jest z Tobą – zaczęła mnie ciągnąć do środka. - Niestety nie jest, ale może się potem zjawi – odpowiedziałem, gdy przeszliśmy już koło bramkarza, który tylko krzywo na mnie spojrzał. Nie tak to sobie zaplanowałem, ale niech będzie. Nie będę narzekał. - Oby tak było – powiedziała, po czym pociągnęła mnie do siebie i wyciągnęła telefon – ale z Tobą będę mieć fotkę – błysnęła mi fleszem po oczach i sobie poszła. Szybko mrugałem, by pozbyć się białych plamek. Jak ja z nią wytrzymuję na co dzień? - Czarny Kocie, cieszę się, że nas zaszczyciłeś – powiedział Burmistrz, kiedy upewnił się, że jego córki nie ma już w pobliżu – Ty oraz Biedronka jesteście zawsze mile widziani w moich progach – mówiąc to, wypiął dumnie pierś – Teraz muszę Cię przeprosić, ale muszę się tez zająć innymi – i w końcu poszedł. Nie powiem, robiłem niemałą sensację, co chwilę ktoś strzelał mi fotkę, a głowy automatycznie się za mną obracały. W tłumie widziałem nawet Nathalie i Goryla, którzy też się mną interesowali. Ja natomiast przemierzałem salę w poszukiwaniu jednej osoby. Wśród tańczących wolne tańce jej nie było. Gdzie ona się podziała? Parę dziewczyn zaczepiało mnie do tańca, ale ja nie miałem ochoty. Jedna była wyjątkowo nachalna. Ja chciałem tańczyć tylko z jedną dziewczyną, którą za Chiny nie mogę znaleźć. Kiedy poczułem smakowitości przy szwedzkim stole, moje kiszki zaczęły grać marsza. Gdy już chciałem podejść do bufetu, w końcu ją zobaczyłem. Siedziała przy stoliku razem z Alyą trzymającą się blisko Nino, który był niewyobrażalnie szczęśliwy z tego, a także Ivanem i Mylène, który trzymali się za ręce. Marinette była odwrócona do mnie tyłem, ale widziałem, że radośnie się śmiała, pewnie ze zawstydzenia Nino i Alyi, który dziwnym trafem byli do siebie dopasowani. Bez namysłu zacząłem do niej iść. W połowie drogi Alya mnie zobaczyła i wstrzymała oddech. Na jej dziwną reakcję wszyscy spojrzeli tam gdzie ona. Na mnie. Mieli zaskoczenie wypisane na twarzach. Zresztą, nie codziennie się chyba zdarza, że bohater Paryża idzie prosto do stolika, przy którym siedzisz, nie. Jedynie Marinette wyglądała na jeszcze bardziej rozpromienioną. Gdy stanąłem koło niej, wyciągnąłem do niej rękę. - Mogę prosić – spytałem ją. A reszcie szczęki opadły. Bez zastanowienia podała mi rękę i wstała. Prowadziłem ja na sam środek parkietu. Żadne z nas nie potrafiło ukryć uśmiechu, który pojawił się na widok tej drugiej osoby. Kiedy znalazłem dla nas miejsce, okręciłem ją dookoła, by na końcu stać twarzą do niej. Chwaliłem ją w talii i przyciągnąłem bliżej do siebie. Kołysaliśmy się w takt muzyki, a ludzie dookoła spoglądali zaciekawieni na nas. Widziałem też niektóre dziewczyny, które chciały ze mną tańczyć. One raczej patrzały ze zazdrością. No cóż, serce nie sługa. Musieliśmy wyjątkowo wyglądać. Czarny Kot i piękna dziewczyna. Czego chcieć więcej? Patrzeliśmy sobie w oczy. Przez długi czas to nam wystarczało. Cały czas się do niej szczerzyłem tak jak ona. Czułem się szczęśliwy jak nigdy. - Wiedziałam, że przyjdziesz – powiedziała w końcu. - Czemu tak sądziłaś – zapytałem zalotnie. - Bo po co inaczej byś do mnie przychodził. Wątpię, by się na mnie pogapić – zaśmiała się. - Właściwie to nie chciałem tu przychodzić – przyznałem – ale stwierdziłem, że to byłaby dobra okazja, by z Tobą zatańczyć – zarumieniła się – a po drodze postanowiłem wstąpić, by sprawdzić, czy się wybierasz i w co się ubierasz – zażartowałem. - Bardzo śmieszne — pomimo ironii w głosie, śmiała się — Cieszę się, że postanowiłeś tu jednak przyjść — oznajmiła i się do mnie przytuliła. Objąłem ją drugą ręką w talii, a jej głowa spoczywała na moim ramieniu. Dalej się kołysaliśmy do muzyki. Mógłbym tak, przez nieskończoność tańczyć. Byleby z nią. Czułem, że do niej już całkowicie należę. - Kocie, chyba…chyba będę musiała coś Ci powiedzieć – powiedziała cicho. - Co takiego, piękna – moje serce zaczęło dużo szybciej bić. - To…ja… ja…to… - zaczęła, ale jak zawsze coś musiało iść nie tak. - NIEEE, TO MIAŁAM BYĆ JA!… Jak na rozkaz odsunęliśmy się od siebie, by zobaczyć, kto tak krzyczy, ale w tym momencie coś koło mnie i Marinette wybuchło. Polecieliśmy kilka metrów dalej. Byłem lekko zamroczony oraz widziałem podwójnie. Spojrzałem na dziewczynę, z którą przed chwilą tańczyłem. Przeraziłem się. Leżała nieprzytomna. Spojrzałem w kierunku złoczyńcy. Na dziewczynę, która musiała mieć akumę. Miała maskę, krwisto czerwone włosy i suknię. A…jeszcze latała i wymachiwała dookoła jakimś rodzajem lasera. To chyba istotne. Inni goście chcieli się jak najszybciej stamtąd ewakuować. - Zapłacisz mi za to, dziewucho! – krzyknęła, co dziwne, w kierunku nie przytomniej Marinette. Na mnie w ogóle nie zwracała uwagi. Otrzeźwiałem, kiedy zobaczyłem, że ta wariatka celuję w Marinette! - Kotaklizm – szybko znalazłem się na linii strzału, właściwie to w ostatnim momencie, stając tuż przed Marinette. Gdy laser latającej dziewczyny, nawet nie wiem, jak się nazywała, dotknął mojej ręki z kotaklizmem, stało się coś, czego się nie spodziewałem. Z mojego pierścienia zaczęły się wydobywać zielone i czarne smugi światła. W innych okolicznościach byłoby to pewnie piękne. Teraz były przerażające. Co się dzieje? Oplatały mnie oraz unosiły powoli. Chciałem przerwać to połączenie tak jak moja przeciwniczka. Nie wiem, co się dzieje obok. Byłem zamknięty w świetle. Zaczęły się te smugi łączyć w jedną całość tuż przede mną, na wysokości klatki piersiowej. Kula, która się z niego ukształtowała, zaczęła rosnąć, pochłaniają mnie oraz wariatkę, która to zaczęła. To był mój koniec? Jeśli tak to cieszę się, że poświęciłem się za kogoś, kto jest bliski mojemu sercu. W końcu kula zielono-czarnego światła wybuchła. Wybuch ten przypominał trochę supernowe. Spodziewałem się bolesnego upadku, ale delikatnie opadłem na ziemie na moje cztery łapy. Kiedy do mnie dotarło, że żyje i nic mi nie jest, rozejrzałem się, by sprawdzić, co stało. Wszędzie było pełno...czarno-zielonego pyłu. Na każdej osobie się on znajdował. Gapili się na mnie ze szeroko otwartymi oczami. Przede mną leżała dziewczyna, która była już oczyszczona z akumy. To ją zrzucił z wieży Eiffla King Kong oraz to ona była taka natrętna. Nie obchodziło mnie to, jak została wypędzona akuma. Szybko obróciłem się tam, gdzie powinna być Marinette. Była nadal nie przytomna, a nikt nie ruszył się, by do niej podejść i sprawdzić co z nią. Kątem oka dostrzegłem przyjaciół. Byli w głębokim szoku oraz patrzyli ze zmartwionym wzrokiem na Marinette. Stali jednak w miejscu, nie mogąc się ruszyć. Ja jednak przy niej klęknąłem, żeby wsiąść ją na ręce i zabrać do domu. Kiedy się nad nią pochyliłem, z mojego dzwonka zaczął sypać złocisty pył. Gdy dotknął skóry dziewczyny, wszystkie zadrapania się zagoiły, a ona sama jęknęła. Wziąłem ją na ręce i ruszyłem w kierunku piekarni jej rodziców. Dziwne, zwykle po akcjach każdy chciał porozmawiać, a tutaj mimo tylu reporterów, na sali było cicho. Nikt się nie odzywał. Droga powrotna tam zajęła mi dziesięć minut. Biegłem jak szybciej i najostrożniej jak mogłem. Szczęście, że nie zamknąłem za sobą okna. Wyszedłem do środka i położyłem dziewczynę na kanapie, gdzie parę nocy temu spałem razem z nią. Usiadłem na ziemi obok i czekałem. Co się właściwe stało? Jak został oczyszczony ten głupi motyl? Dlaczego światło wychodziło z mojego Miraculum? Co to był za pył z dzwonka? Plagg będzie się musiał gęsto tłumaczyć. Pytania krążyły mi po głowie, kiedy czekałem, aż się ona obudzi. Rozdział 8 27.04.2016 Siedziałem koło niej. Wypatrywałem jakiegoś ruchu palców czy drżenia powiek. Wszystkiego, co znaczyłoby, że się budzi. Czemu tamta dziewczyna ją zaatakowała? Przecież taka dziewczyna jak ona nie skrzywdziłaby nawet muchy. Mogło być tak pięknie. Mogliśmy przetańczyć całą noc. Tylko ja i ona. No niestety, moje życie nie może być jak z bajki. - Proszę, obudź się. Położyłem głowę na kanapę i zamknąłem oczy. Cały czas trzymałem ją za rękę. Myślałem o tym, jak się do mnie dziś uśmiechała. Jaka była szczęśliwa na mój widok. Jak się do mnie przytuliła. Leżałem tak przez chwilę, pogrążony w marzeniach, gdy poczułem głaskanie po głowie. Szybko podniosłem głowę i spojrzałem na Marinette, a jej ręka przeszła na mój policzek. Nareszcie miała otwarte oczy. - Marinette…- szepnąłem delikatnie. - Cześć, Kocie — przywitała się słabo — co Ci się stało? – zapytała zdziwiona. - Mnie? Przecież to Ty byłaś nieprzytomna – zauważyłem. - Nie o to chodzi – powiedziała – spójrz w lustro. Byłem zdezorientowany. Nie wiem, o co jej chodzi, ale wstałem i podszedłem do lustra, gdzie jakiś czas temu … no…podglądałem Marinette. To, co zobaczyłem, przekraczało wszelkie wyobrażenia. Plagg, czegoś Ty przede mną ukrył! Nic dziwnego, że goście na bankiecie byli tak zdziwieni. Gdybym wtedy się zobaczył, też bym się nie mógł ruszyć. Pierwsze co rzuciło mi się w oczy to moje włosy. Na mojej blond czuprynie pojawiło się czaro-zielone pasemko. Mam nadzieję, że nie zostaną mi po przemianie. Następną dziwną rzeczą są moje kocie uszy. Były pokryte sierścią i wyglądały prawdziwie, tak samo ogon, którym teraz cały czas mogłem kontrolowanie poruszać. Kiedy chciałem dotknąć jednego ucha, dostrzegłem, że z moich palców zniknęły pazury, jednak kiedy o nich pomyślałem, z paskudnym dźwiękiem się wysunęły. Wyglądały na bardzo ostre i prawdziwe tak samo, jak ogon i uszy. Dobrze, że kostium też nie stał się włochaty. Największą zmianą w stroju była jego wygoda. Lepiej leżał, wydawał się bardziej elastyczny. Teraz bardziej wyglądałem w nim na kota. Kolejną dziwną rzeczą było skierowanie kocich uszy w stronę Marinette, kiedy ta zaczęła wstawać z kanapy. Dopiero gdy znalazła się koło mnie, odezwałem się. - Co się ze mną stało? – nadal byłem w głębokim szoku na swój widok. - Nie mam pojęcia, ale to wygląda jakbyś…jakbyś przeszedł na kolejny poziom wtajemniczenia – powiedziała. - Wtajemniczenia?! To wygląda, jakbym zmieniał się w kota – odrzekłem oszołomiony. - Bo może to do tego prowadzi. - Nawet tak nie żartuj – powiedziałem, obracając się do niej – mam tylko nadzieję, że te włosy znikną – żaliłem się – inaczej będę w piekle. Wszyscy się domyślą, kim jestem – spuściłem wzrok. Poczułem, jak ponowie dotyka mojego policzka. Spojrzałem jej w oczy i się w nich zatraciłem. - Nie masz się czym martwić – zaczęła z delikatnym uśmiechem – na pewno wszystko będzie dobrze – zapewniła. - Chciałbym, żebyś miała rację – odrzekłem smuto. - Kocie…ja zawsze mam rację – jeszcze bardziej uśmiechnęła się do mnie. Tym razem się nie zastanawiałem. Przyciągnąłem ją bliżej do siebie. Uśmiechnąłem się do niej, a ona zagryzła na chwilę wargę. Przysunąłem się jeszcze trochę bliżej, by sprawdzić, czy się odsunie. Nie zrobiła tego. Nic już mnie nie powstrzymywało. Pocałowałem ją. Na początku był to zwykły buziak, który się szybko skończył, jak się zaczął. Patrzyliśmy sobie głęboko w oczy. Założyłem jej niesforny kosmyk włosów za ucho. Ona uśmiechnęła się tylko zalotnie, a mnie zabrało to resztki zdrowego rozsądku. Zanurzając jedną rękę w jej włosach, a drugą trzymając w talii, ponownie ją pocałowałem. Tym razem było zupełnie inaczej. Gdy tylko nasze usta się spotkały, nasz pocałunek stał się bardziej namiętny, pełny pożądania. Czułem jak Marinette jeszcze bardziej się do mnie przybliża i dotyka moich ramion. Coraz bardziej dawaliśmy się pomieść emocjom, uczuciom. Nigdy nie czułem się tak wspaniale, jak w tej chwili. Tak jak zwykle musiało nam coś przerwać. Błyskawicznie oderwaliśmy się od siebie, gdy usłyszeliśmy trzaśnięcie drzwi na dole. - Muszę iść – powiedziałem ze smutkiem. Szybko mnie pocałowała, kiedy było już słychać kroki na schodach. - Do zobaczenia – pożegnała się. - Na razie. W chwili, kiedy wyszedłem z jej pokoju, usłyszałem otwieranie klapy i głosy jej zaniepokojonych rodziców. Musieli przyjść w takich chwili. Ruszyłem w stronę do domu. Dotarłem do niego bardzo szybko. W całym budynku panowała ciemność. Tak jak parę godzin temu, przemknąłem przez alarm bez jego uruchomienia i wszedłem przez okno, które zostawiłem otwarte, wychodząc. Zamknąłem okno i szybko podszedłem do lustra. Błagam, niech to pasemko z włosów zniknie, bo ojciec mnie zabije. Co tam ojciec każdy się dowie, że to ja robię za Czarnego Kota. - Plagg, schowaj pazury – poczułem, jak przez komendę, mój strój znika. Odetchnąłem z wielką ulgą, gdy wszystko wróciło do normy, jak zwykle. W lustrze jednak zauważyłem coś niezwykłego. Próbującego się oddalić Plagga. Wiem, czemu nie chce ze mną rozmawiać. - Ani się waż – krzyknąłem, nadal patrząc na jego odbicie w lustrze. Zatrzymał się i powoli spojrzał w moją stronę. Skrzyżowałem ręce na piersi i obróciłem się do niego. Czekałem, aż coś powie, oparty o lustro za mną. - I…i jak tam pocałunek z Marinette? – powiedział, nie patrząc mi w oczy. - Nic nie może się z nim równać — wypaliłem szorstko — Nie mydl mi oczy. Czego mi nie powiedziałeś? – rzekłem oschle. - Ja…ja…powiedziałem Ci o wszystkim…ale…wenstne…- ostatnie słowo wybełkotał specjalnie, bym nie zrozumiał. - Jeszcze raz, Plagg…wyraźnie – mówiłem jeszcze spokojnie, ale stanowczo. Miał niemałe opory, a jego uszy niżej już nie mogły opaść. - Wyjaśniłem Ci wszystko, ale w…enąone – tym razem zasłonił sobie buzię. Nie wytrzymałem, zanim zdążył odlecieć, znalazłem się przy nim i załapałem go. - Gadaj, co się ze mną stało… - krzyknąłem mu prosto w pyszczek. - Ale ja do końca nie wiem – powiedział skruszony, a mnie szczęka opadła. - Że co?!… - Mówiłem, że złe emocje mogą Cię zniszczyć, nie tylko dlatego, że wykorzystuje je Władca Ciem…ale…no…nie przypuszczałem, że to może działać w obie strony – wytłumaczył, a ja go w końcu puściłem. - Co…się…ze…mną…stało – starałem się nad sobą panować. - Prawdopodobnie ewoluowałeś… – zaczął, a ja cofałem się, aż nie wpadłem na ścianą. On w tym czasie ciągną dalej swoje wyjaśnienia - … zdążało się to u pomniejszych bohaterów… Żółwia, Pszczoły…w całej historii było tylko pięć takich przypadków…teraz…no…sześć…ale nigdy się nie zdarzyło to posiadaczowi jednego z najpotężniejszych Miraculum – skończył. Nie wiedziałem, od jakiego pytania zacząć, było ich teraz tysiące. Jedno jednak było ważne. - Jak to się stało? - Tak jak tłumaczyłem tylko w drugą stronę…mając złe emocje w sobie skumulowane plus ogromny, całkowicie zły uczynek równa się koniec świata, ale najwyraźniej dobre emocje plus próba oddania życia za osobę, którą kochasz, dała … tę nagrodę. - Nagrodę? Według Ciebie to nagroda? - Teoretycznie tak – uśmiechną się nieśmiało. Opadłem na ziemie. Plagg podleciał do mnie. - Muszę Ci wytknąć, że popadasz ze skrajności w skrajność – powoli zaczął mówić swoim normalnym tonem – w błyskawicznym tempie zmieniasz nastroje, a chyba nie muszę mówić, że teraz musisz uważać na nie jeszcze bardziej. Miał rację, u Marinette byłem najszczęśliwszym człowiekiem chodzącym po świecie, a teraz...nawet nie wiem jak się czuję. Plagg ostrzegał, że przez Miraculum Czarnego Kota mogę mieć wahania nastrojów, ale nie sądziłem, że w takiej skali. - Nie, nie musisz – przytaknąłem – ale ciekawi mnie co jeszcze umiem oprócz tego pyłku z dzwonka. - Szczerze ja też, nawet nie wiedziałem, że on może się do czegoś przydać. Myślałem, że to ozdoba. Jesteś pierwszym Czarnym Kotem, który ewoluował, odkąd istnieję. Nie wiem, jak przebiegały inne ewolucje, ale sądzę, że i tak by się to do niczego nie sprawdziło, bo jesteś dużo od nich potężniejszy. Spojrzałem na niego zdziwiony. Miał głupi uśmieszek, który potwierdzał, że nie ma zielonego pojęcia, co się dzieje. - Czyli, podsumowując, oboje nie mamy pojęcia, do czego jestem zdolny, ale powiększyło się zagrożenie związane ze mną. - Tak – zgodził się. - Mamy przerąbane — dodałem. A zapowiadało się tak pięknie. Rozdział 9 28.04.2016 Mój znienawidzony budzik wyrwał mnie z mojego upragnionego snu. Wyłączyłem go, ale nie wychodziłem jeszcze z łóżka. Długo nie mogłem zasnąć, po wczorajszych wydarzeniach. Nie wiedziałem co o tym dniu myśleć. Z jednej strony, dzięki Marinette, był chyba najlepszym dniem w moim życiu, ale przez — jak to nazwał Plagg — ewolucję mogę mieć poważne problemy. Najgorsze chyba w tym wszystkim jest to, że nie wiem, czego mogę się teraz spodziewać. Z Plaggiem to nigdy nic nie wiadomo. - Adrien, wstałeś już, jestem głodny – powiedział w półśnie Plagg z poduszki obok. - Niestety tak, ale trzeba się szykować do szkoły – powoli wstałem z łóżka i ruszyłem do łazienki. Kiedy z niej wyszedłem, Plagg jeszcze sobie smacznie drzemał. Muszę przyznać się, że odkąd mam go, stałem się bardziej złośliwy. Dlatego delikatnie podniosłem poduszkę, na której spał i ją strzepnąłem. Wylądował z okrzykiem strachu zmieszanym ze zdumieniem na podłodze. Mój śmiech niósł się po ogromnym pokoju. - Nie masz lepszych zabaw – odparł oschle, podlatując do mojej twarzy. - Przykro mi, ale muszę jakoś odreagować po wczorajszym. - Bardzo śmieszne – mruknął pod nosem kwami – możemy już iść na śniadanie? - Pewnie, chodź – odparłem i ruszyłem do jadalni. Taty nadal nie było, a Nathalie pewnie była zajęta, więc jak zwykle jadałem sam, nie licząc Plagga, który mógł swobodnie buszować wśród przysmaków. Nadal mnie zastanawiało to, co się stało wczoraj. Przez to, że jestem pierwszym takim przypadkiem, pewnie dużo się nie dowiem, no, chyba że na swoich wpadkach i błędach. Jednakże nie żałuje tego, co zrobiłem. Marinette inaczej by nie żyła. Kiedy znowu zadawałem sobie pytania, na które nikt nie zna odpowiedzi przyglądałem się jak Plaggowi i jego wyznaniom miłości. Ostatnio często mu się to zdarza. - Jak tak dalej pójdzie, to się oświadczysz camembertowi – zażartowałem, a kwami jak oparzony odsuną się od sera. Jestem pewien, że był zarumieniony. - Myślałem, że jesteś pogrążony w myślach – odparł. - Ale nie aż tak bardzo – zaśmiałem się – zabieraj swoją narzeczoną do torby i jedziemy do miejsca tortur. Niechętnie wykonał moje polecenie. Wyszedłem z domu i wsiadłem do auta, które zawiozło mnie pod szkołę. Kiedy wysiadłem z auta, od razu wiedziałem, że wszyscy o mnie mówią, a raczej o Czarnym Kocie. Nawet Chloé nie zwracała na mnie uwagi, bo była tak pochłonięta chwaleniem się fotką ze mną. - Siema, stary – usłyszałem za sobą głos Nino. - Cześć, Nino – przywitałem się. - Żałuj, że nie było Cię wczoraj na imprezie – mówił, kiedy szliśmy do środka – była, dosłownie, wybuchowa – zaśmiał się. - Naprawdę? – starałem się grać głupiego. Nie może się domyślić, że tam byłem. Lepiej, nie może się domyślić, że więcej wiem od naocznego świadka, bo i tak już jest podejrzliwy. - No, bracie, Czarny Kot nie dość, że zjawił się osobiście, to jeszcze podszedł do naszego stolika, by zaprosić Marinette do tańca i… – zaczął opowiadać, co się zdarzyło. Słuchałem spokojnie. Kiedy opowiadał, jak wyglądałem z nią, gdy tańczyliśmy, zarumieniłem się. Szkoda, że wcześniej nie pomyślałem o tym, jak to musiało dla nich wyglądać. Nie sądziłem także, jak przerażająco z boku przedstawiała się moja przemiana. Dowiedziałem się też, że Alya wszystko nagrała na swojego bloga. Mogłem się tego spodziewać. Kiedy już trudno było mi tego słuchać, zobaczyłem jak Marinette z Alyą wchodzą do szkoły. Chciałbym móc ją przytulić, kiedy mam taką ochotę, ale z Adrienem nie łączy ją taka relacja jak z Czarnym Kotem. - …Adrien… słuchasz mnie… - zagadał Nino, kiedy zorientował się, że gapię się na nią – a może Tobie się podoba Marinette i teraz jesteś zazdrosny. - Co?! To nie prawda – powiedziałem spanikowany. Czemu on zawsze musi się bawić w detektywa? - Kłamiesz – zawył, jakby odkrył Amerykę – ja nie mogę. Tego się nie spodziewałem. Dlaczego wcześniej nie mówiłeś, że Ci się podoba, tylko teraz, kiedy ona jest z Kotem – zapytał mnie. - Jak to jest z Kotem – zapytałem, bo jako zainteresowany nic o tym nie wiem. Jasne, wczoraj się całowaliśmy, ale to było pod wpływem emocji i nic innego się nie wydarzyło. - A jak to niby inaczej nazwać – spojrzał się na mnie głupio. Kiedy chciałem coś mu powiedzieć, Marinette razem z Alyą zaczęła się dookoła nas gonić. - Przyznaj się w końcu – powtarzała Alya. - Nie, przestań – powiedziała Marinette, chowając się za mną. Tam, gdzie mnie trzymała, poczułem ciepło, a moje serce przyspieszyło. Muszę się kontrolować, muszę się kontrolować… - Co się dzieje – zapytała Nino stojącej koło niego dziewczyny. Był w takim samym stanie na obecność Alyi jak ja na Marinette. - Marinette nie chce mi powiedzieć co ją łączy z Kotem – Ooo…ooo…- nie wierzę w to, że jak się obudziła, on od razu wyszedł. Może to dziwne, ale trochę mi ulżyło, że postanowiła zataić…”to, co nas łączył” przed Alyą. - No dajesz, Marinette… nawet ja nie wierzę w tę bajkę – przyznał Nino. - Przestańcie – musiałem stanąć w obronie Marinette i… no…siebie… - A ty nie masz prawa głosu w tej sprawie – wypaliła Alya – nie było Cię tam wczoraj, nie widziałeś, jak oni ze sobą tańczyli – chyba „wy” tańczyliście, ale to tak na marginesie – nie wierzę w bajeczkę, jaką próbuje mi wcisnąć Marinette, że nic ich nie łączy, więc masz, nam wszystko opowie…- zwracała się do dziewczyny za mną. Na szczęście zostaliśmy...to znaczy ona uratowana przez dzwonek. - Czas na lekcję… - powiedziałem i pociągnąłem Marinette, zdała od Alyi i Nino. - Dziękuje – szepnęła cicho dziewczyna, kiedy kierowaliśmy się do klasy. - Nie mi dziękuj, tylko dzwonkowi, stali się ostatnio bardzo wścibscy, nie sądzisz – zapytałem ją, przypominając sobie ostatnie rozmowy z Nino. - I to jak – zgodziła się i weszła do klasy. Żałowałem, że nie siedzi ze mną. Bardzo chciałem mieć ją blisko i się na nią gapić, jednocześnie pozywając się ciekawskiego przyjaciela. Z drugiej jednak strony wyglądałoby to podejrzanie, że od kiedy wszyscy myślą, że jest z Kotem, ja się nią zainteresowałem, plus nie mógłby się na niczym skupić. Przez cały dzień Nino mnie wypytywał co czuję do Marinette i jeszcze powróciła kwestia tego, u kogo spędziłem noc, kiedy uciekłem. Teraz też miałem ochotę uciec. Nic mu nie powiedziałem. Przynajmniej tak sądzę. Widziałem, że Marinette ma ten sam problem z Alyą, co ja z Nino. Oni naprawdę do siebie pasują. Wtedy do głowy wpadł mi pewien pomysł, który mógł mnie i Marinette uratować. - Nino… – zaczepiłem go, kiedy wychodziliśmy na przerwę, ale tak by dziewczyny za nami usłyszały – i jak tam Twoja wczorajsza randka. Widziałem w jego oczach żądze mordu, kiedy Alya się zaciekawiła. - Jaka randka? – zapytała Alya, a ja spojrzałem porozumiewawczo na jej przyjaciółkę. Na szczęście zrozumiała. - No waszą, bo wątpię, byście się dopasowali strojami przez przypadek i jeszcze dodać to, jak się do siebie odnosiliście – złośliwy uśmieszek Marinette, był tak uroczy, że chciałem jej dać buziaka – szkoda Adrien, że nie widziałeś, jak na siebie sekretnie spoglądali, kiedy myśleli, że nikt nie patrzy – zwróciła się do mnie. Za to Nino z Alyą wyglądali jak my przed chwilą. - My… ale…co?…- jąkała się dziewczyna, a Nino nie mógł nic z siebie wykrztusić. - Pewnie siedzieli koło siebie i chylili się ku sobie – powiedziałem, przypominając sobie ich przy stoliku. - Dokładnie – przyznała mi rację Marinette. - Dobrze, przestańcie. Wiemy, o co wam chodzi – rzekła stanowczo Alya – my też przestaniemy. - To, co idziemy na chemie – zapytała uradowana Marinette. Reszta zajęć minęła spokojnej i dużo przyjemniej, ale musiałem ze sobą walczyć. Nie mogłem porozmawiać tak jak bym chciał z Marinette, bez zdradzania kim jestem. Męczyło mnie to. Na szczęście długo to nie trwało. Zajęcia obowiązkowe się skończyły, a mnie czekały inne dodatkowe. Dopiero wieczorem dotarłem do domu. Jak dobrze, że dziś nie było ataku Władcy Ciem i jego akumy. - Jestem padnięty – skarżył się Plagg. - Ty ?! Przecież to ja dziś męczyłem się na szermierce, kiedy Ty objadałeś się serem – zauważyłem. - I co z tego – on ma odpowiedź na wszystko – a jak tam spawy z Marinette – zmienił temat. - Przez naszych przyjaciół chyba dostaniemy białej gorączki. - Są trochę zbyt ciekawscy, będziesz się musiał pilnować, bo jeszcze skojarzą, że jesteś Czarnym Kotem. - Niestety, to wiem – odpowiedziałem znużony – przez nich nie mam siły iść się zobaczyć z Marinette — padłem na łóżko nie mając siły się przebrać. - Może to i lepiej, wszyscy myślą, że jesteście razem – zaśmiał się złośliwie. - Ale tak nie jest, nie mówię, że nie chciał z nią być, jednak na razie tak nie jest – rzekłem smutno – Nie jesteśmy jak Alya i Nino czy ty i ten Twój camembert – zażartowałem. - Powiedziałem Ci już, odczep się ode mnie i mojego sera – obraził się i odleciał ze serkiem. Przynajmniej miałem trochę ubawu po tak ciężkich dniach, a to dopiero połowa tygodnia. Nie wiadomo co przyniesie jutro. ' ' Rozdział 10 29.04.2016, edycja 07.05.2016 Szkoła. Miejsce nauki i spotkań. Odkąd pamiętam, zawsze chciałem się w niej uczyć, a teraz cieszę się, że na dziś zajęcia się skończyły. Alya i Nino dotrzymali obietnicy z wczoraj...do czasu, póki nie skończyła się pierwsza lekcja, na której nie było Marinette. Od tamtej pory musiałem ich cały czas unikać. Ubzdurali sobie, że wiem co się z nią dzieje. Chciałbym do niej iść sprawdzić co się z nią dzieje, ale przez moje wczorajsze żarty Plagg się śmiertelnie obraził i nawet nie poszedł ze mną do szkoły. Kiedy dopiero po 10 wiadomości od Alyi dziewczyna odpisała, że się zatruła wieczorem i dziś nie mogła iść do szkoły, dali mi spokój. Biedna dziewczyna. Cały czas, póki nie wróciłem do domu, w myślach planowałem jakby udobruchać Plagga, bym mógł się przejść do Marinette. Jedyne, na co wpadłem to kupienie mu zapasu camemberta. Jak wróciłem Plagg nawet mnie nie chciał przywitać. Typowy kot. Przyjdzie, kiedy będzie czegoś potrzebował. - Plagg, mam dla Ciebie camembert – powiedziałem, gdy zamknąłem drzwi od mojego pokoju. Nie długo czekałem, aż się odezwie. - Jak dużo? – jego głos dobiegał z…znikąd. - Tyle że w sklepie się na mnie dziwnie patrzyli – odpowiedziałem, wystawiając przed siebie siatkę z serem. Nawet nie wiem, kiedy mi ją wyrwał. Nie wiedziałem, że może się poruszać tak szybko. Położyłem się zmęczony na kanapie oraz włączyłem wiadomości w telewizorze. Odkąd jestem bohaterem, weszło mi w nawyk oglądanie, a raczej słuchanie ich jakby nagle jakiś złoczyńca zaatakował. Teraz jednak ciekawsze było obserwowanie jak Plagg męczy się z otwarciem swojego sera. - Głupie nowe opakowanie, nie da się go otworzyć – jęczał, a ja nie miałem ochoty nic z tym zrobić. Miałem za duży ubaw. - Jak Ci pomogę, to będę się mógł przemienić — zaoferowałem, ale on spojrzał tylko spod łba na mnie. - Nie, bo zważywszy na to, że nie rozmywałeś z Marinette dwa dni nawet bym go nie zjadł — powiedział i wrócił do swojej batalii o ser. Miał rację, bardzo chciałem pogadać z Marinette. Tak bardzo mi jej brakuje. Właściwe wszystkiego, co się z nią wiąże. Szkoda, że nie było jej w szkole. Moje błądzenie w „krainie Marinette” zostało brutalnie przerwane przez nadawany komunikat w wiadomościach. - Przepraszamy bardzo…-zaczęła spikerka, ale powoli znikała z wizji -…mamy niewielkie probl…techni…- starała się wyjaśnić sytuację. Nawet Plagg zostawił swój ser — Carl…ktoś che…egalną transmisję! W tym momencie całkowicie zniknęła. Na całym ekranie widniała sylwetka mężczyzny ukrytego w cieniu. Przełączałem kanały, ale na każdym zawsze był on. W końcu się odezwał, a mnie przeszły ciarki. - Czarny Kocie – jego głos był wyraźnie zmieniony modulatorem. Miałem złe przeczucia – mamy twoją dziewczynę – moje serce na chwilę stanęło. Na ekranie była związana na krześle i zakneblowana Marinette…płakała – masz czas do północy, by oddać nam Miraculum twoje i Biedronki, bo inaczej…- ktoś przystawił jej nóż do gardła – Pamiętaj, masz czas do północy, ani sekundy dłużej – transmisja została zatrzymana. Ekran nadal przedstawiał przerażoną Marinette z nożem na gardle. To moja wina. Jak mogłem do tego dopuścić. Co teraz? - Adrien, spokojnie, musisz zachować zimną krew… – pouczenia Plagga może i były denerwujące, ale dzięki nim trzeźwo myślałem. - Czas na przemianę – rzekłem twardo. - Uratujmy damę w opałach! Nie mogę się doczekać, by się dowiedzieć, co teraz potrafisz. - Plagg, wysuwaj pazury! – krzyknąłem i po chwili stałem się Czarnym Kotem. Pierwszy raz przemieniłem się w nową formę. Czułem się inaczej niż zawsze…jakby silniejszy, potężniejszy. Pora wypróbować nowe pazury. Wyskoczyłem przez okno. Skakałem dużo dalej niż wcześniej. Dostrzegałem dużo więcej szczegółów. Nawet kij, którym się wspomagałem przy przemieszczaniu, był lżejszy i bardziej wyważony. Kiedy dostrzegałem już piekarnią rodziców Marinette, usłyszałem policyjne syreny. Przynajmniej będzie dodatkowe wsparcie. Wylądowałem na dachu radiowozu, w dokładnie w tym samym momencie co zaparkował przed budynkiem. Policjanci ze środka nie byli zadowoleni z tego, że ktoś skacze po ich aucie. Kiedy mieli się na mnie wydrzeć, ze środka wyszli rodzice dziewczyny, zaalarmowani syrenami. Gdy, tylko mnie zauważyli, na ich twarzach pojawiła się…nadzieja. - Czarny Kocie, błagam, znajdź moją córeczkę… – mówiła przez łzy pani Cheng. - … nawet nie wiemy, kiedy się to stało, poszła do szkoły i nie wróciła, a my myśleliśmy… Zaświeciła mi się czerwona lampka… - Jak to poszła do szkoły… - przerwałem -…nie było jej dziś… wysłała wiadomość do przyjaciółki, że się zatruła – przypomniałem sobie o wiadomości do Alyi. - O boże…- matka dziewczyny się całkowicie załamała. - To moja wina…gdybym przy niej był…- nigdy sobie nie wybaczę, jeśli coś się jej stanie i to przez ze mnie. - To nie twoja wina, Czarny Kocie. Tylko tych szumowin – zapewnił mnie pan Dupain – znajdź moją córkę. - Zrobię wszystko by ją odnaleźć. Przyrzekam. Kiwnął głową na znak, że zrozumiał. Policjanci byli zdumieni naszą rozmową. Nawet się nie wtrącili do rozmowy. Miałem to w nosie albo głębiej ich zdanie. Z powrotem wskoczyłem na radiowóz. Usłyszałem okrzyki oburzenie, ale je zignorowałem. Działałem instynktownie bez jakikolwiek zahamowań. Chciałem wyczuć jej zapach, w końcu miałem polepszone zmysły, ale stało się coś innego. Zacząłem widzieć podwójnie i zwolnionym tempie. Przynajmniej takie miałem wrażenie. Z początku nie wiedziałem, o co chodzi. Widziałem samochody przenikające siebie i ludzi przechodzących przez innych. Jedni bledsi od drugich. Kiedy zauważyłem wychodzącą z piekarni Marinette jako bledszą postać zrozumiałem. Jakimś sposobem widziałem przeszłość i teraźniejszość. Była zapatrzona w telefon. Przy światłach stał jakiś czarny SUV, a koło niego podejrzanie wyglądający ludzie. Widziałem, że w teraźniejszości policjanci, rodzice Marinette i inni ludzie się na mnie dziwnie patrzyli, ale nie słyszałem, co mówią, a buzie się im nie zamykały. Kiedy dziewczyna w przeszłości, chciała przejść na drugą stronę i czekała na czerwonym świetle, Ci goście podeszli do niej oraz ją ogłuchli, a następnie zanieśli do auta. Poczułem, jak rośnie we mnie niewyobrażalna nienawiść. Ruszyli z piskiem opon, a ja za nimi starając się wskakiwać na samochody z teraźniejszości, a nie z przeszłości. Nie mogłem sobie pozwolić na zgubienie ich. Co to, to nie. Nie wiem jak, ale wiedziałem, że policjanci starają się za mną nadążyć, a nie było lekko. Ja poruszałem się, jak chciałem, a oni nie widzieli samochodu widmo. Starałem się nie spuszczać SUV-a z oczu Muszę przyznać, że było to najdziwniejsze przeżycie, jakiego doświadczyłem. Jeździli w kółko, jakby chcieli się upewnić czy nie mają jakiegoś ogona. Sprytne. Nie przewidzieli, chyba że mogę mieć tak przydatną umiejętność. Kogo ja oszukuję, nawet ja czy Plagg czegoś takiego nie mogliśmy przewidzieć. Nie wiem, ile czasu spędziłem na szaleńczym biegu po autach, mijaniu przeróżnych uliczek i wysłuchiwaniu komunikatów z policyjnych megafonów bym zwolnił. W końcu wybiegłem z miasta i podążałem już jakąś rzadko uczęszczaną polną drogą. Porywacze mocno przekraczali na niej prędkość. Jak wielkie było moje zaskoczenie, kiedy uświadomiłem sobie, że biegnąc na czterech „łapach”, dorównywałem im, a jechali z prędkością około 120 km/h. Biegłem równie szybko. Całkiem jak gepard, który jest najszybszym ssakiem lądowy. Czad. Po mniej więcej dwóch kwadransach tak diabelskiej podróży dotarliśmy do jakiegoś opuszczonego magazynu. Tak właściwie tylko ja, bo radiowozy dawno mnie zgubili, a porywacze byli …no…widmem z przeszłości więc… Schowałem się gdzieś w krzakach, by nikt mnie nie zauważył z magazynu. Na szyldzie było napisami wyblakłymi napisami, że należał kiedyś do popularnej kiedyś czekolady. Dobrze, że niczego bardziej…hymm…niebezpiecznego. Oddychałem ciężej niż normalnie, ale lepiej niż podczas spotkania z Kociarą. Chyba dostałem nie tylko większą prędkość, ale i wytrzymałość. Starałem się usłyszeć jadące radiowozy, ale chyba na dobre mnie zgubili jakieś sto kilometrów stąd. Nic dziwnego, że Paryż potrzebuje mnie i Biedronki. Musiałem opracować plan jak się tam dostać. Zaczekać na gliny, czy samemu zacząć działać? Jednak usłyszałem coś, przez co moje nogi przez chwilę były z waty. Jęki. Jęki dziewczyny. Jęki Marinette. Serce we mnie zamarło. Byłem raczej skłony poczekać na wsparcie, ale mając świadomość, że Marinette może tam cierpieć i to przez ze mnie, nie mogłem. Jak wariat rzuciłem się do ataku. Szybko, ale zwinnie i dyskretnie starałem się dostać do drzwi. Najpierw dostałem się pod ścianę. Przekradając się w kierunku wejścia, starałem się unikać okien. Ukradkiem jednak do nich zaglądałem. Nikogo nie widziałem, właściwie nic nie widziałem przez brudne okna. Porywacze także musieli być ukryci, bo wątpię, że nikogo do pilnowania tam nie ma. Gdy w końcu byłem przy chyba, tylnym wejściu, zacząłem się rozglądać dokoła. Było spokojnie. Trochę za bardzo spokojnie jak na kryjówkę porywaczy. Szarpnąłem za klamkę, upewniając się, czy są zamknięte. - Kotaklizm — i po chwili już nie były zamknięte. Sięgnąłem po mój kij i trzymając go w pogotowiu, otwarłem drzwi. Szybko wszedłem do środka, chowając się za skrzyniami, które robiły za labirynt. Każda miała po około metra wysokości. Czasem były poukładane w piramidy składające się nawet z trzech skrzyń. Nie będzie łatwo odbić Marinette. Kiedy chciałem przejść do przodu, usłyszałem wystrzały zmuszające mnie do ponownego ukrycia się. Kule o włos mnie minęły. Gdy nie mieli mnie na celowniku, strzały ustały. Najciszej jak potrafiłem, przekradłem się na drugi koniec mojej kryjówki. Wyjrzałem za róg. Wszystko widziałem za zielono, przez to, że w pomieszczeniu było ciemno, ale też zrozumiałem, dlaczego strzały były tak celne. Zauważyłem jednego z porywaczy na szczycie piramidy zrobionej z dwóch skrzyń. Na nosie miał noktowizor. Trochę marnie. Wyciągnąłem mój kij i bez wydania żadnego dźwięku znalazłem się koło niego tak, że mnie nie widział. Starłem się też wypatrzeć innych, ale nikogo nie zauważyłem. By uniknąć ostrzału z innej strony, musiałem go zrzucić z tych skrzyń. Tak też zrobiłem. Rzuciłem się na niego i z głośnym hukiem wylądowaliśmy na ziemi. Zanim strzały od zaalarmowanych porywaczy nas dosiadły, ponownie się schowałem do poprzedniej kryjówki, tym razem ciągnąc za sobą szarpiącego się mężczyznę. Nie miał twardej głowy. Jednym sierpowym pokazałem mu gwiazdki. Strzały ponownie ustały i tym razem usłyszałem, jak ktoś zeskakuje ze skrzyń. Kroki zbliżały się do mnie. Ja zrobiłem odwrotnie. Za pomocą kija znalazłem się na piramidzie. Stąd widziałem, jak przygotowany do strzału mężczyzna wychodzi zza rogu. Także miał noktowizor. Gdy zauważył nieprzytomnego kolegę, podbiegł do niego, ciągle się dokoła siebie oglądając. Dobrze, że nie spojrzał do góry. Kiedy się znalazł dokładnie pode mną, skoczyłem na niego z kijem w gotowości. Nie spodziewał się tego i tak jak jego poprzednik wylądował nieprzytomny. Na jednej ze skrzyń znalazłem linę, więc związałem ich razem i spróbowałem zakneblować, ale liczę raczej na to, że się nie obudzą, póki tu jestem. Uświadomiłem sobie nagle, że minęło już dobrych kilka minut od wejścia do środka. Mimo to moje Miraculum nie odezwało się jeszcze. Tak jakby jeszcze się nie zaczęło rozładowywać. Ciekawe… Jeszcze ciekawsze, było to, że nikt nie szedł w moją stronę. Ku przestrodze, ponownie skoczyłem na skrzynie. Upewniłem się, że na tych najwyżej poukładanych nikogo nie ma. Przeskakiwałem tylko po nich. Kiedy dostrzegałem jakiegoś zbira, doskakiwałem do niego od tyłu, cichutko, a następnie za pomocą kija go nokautowałem. Niektórzy byli twardsi od reszty. Jedno mocne uderzenie nie powodowało utraty świadomości. Co to, to nie. Przypominało to zabawę z drażnieniem niedźwiedzia. Do tego jeszcze dochodziły strzały innych ramoli. Wtedy radziłem sobie jak pierwszą dwójką. Zadziwiało mnie czemu wolą, siedzieć na tych skrzyniach, zamiast iść całą masą na mnie. Potem się dowiedziałem, czemu tak nie zrobili. Ja jednak nie myślałem o tym, co robię. Byłem jak automat z misją. Automat, który musiał jak najszybciej dostać się do Marinette. Czułem się jak w jakieś głupiej grze. Kiedy przeszedłem na drugi koniec pomieszczenia, dostrzegłem kolejne drzwi. Miałem przeczucie, że za łatwo mi idzie. Nie myliłem się. Kiedy przeszedłem do kolejnego pomieszczenia, pogrążonego w jeszcze większym mroku niż poprzedni, zdziwiłem się, że jest…pusty. Wtedy, nagle zapaliły się ostre i bardzo jasne reflektory, skierowane prosto na mnie. Oślepiały mnie. Pomieszczenie nie było puste. Rozchodził się po nim złowieszczy chichot. Trzymałem przed sobą w gotowości kij. Niestety przez światło musiałem mieć zmrużone oczy, przez które nic nie widziałem. - No, no, no…nie sądziłem, że tak szybko sobie poradzisz z moją zasadzką, ale z tą sobie nie poradzisz – mówił jak ten typ z nielegalnej transmisji, ale bez zmienionego głosu – jak łatwo manipulować ludźmi, którzy są zakochani. NA NIEGO! Kiedy jego rozkaz padł, słyszałem, jak kilku ogromnych ludzi ruszyło na mnie. Moje oczy na tyle się przyzwyczaiły, że widziałem, z czym idą. Mało to było pocieszające. Wyglądali jak barbarzyńcy. Mieli chyba z dwa metry wysokości, szerokie bary i cała czwórka biegła w moim kierunku z ogromnymi maczetami w rękach, a schować się nie ma gdzie. Dosłownie. Całe to pomieszczenie było puste tak jak tamto, było zagracone. Ahh…te przeciwności. Nie miałem wyjścia i schowałem się za osłoną z mojego kija, uprzednio rozdwajając go. Z perspektywy osoby trzeciej musiało to wyglądać jak walki gladiatorów w Rzymie. Szkoda, że ja byłem Davidem. Właśnie byłem Davidem! Nie pokonam ich siłą, a sprytem. Byli ogromni, a ja zwinny. Tak więc zawsze w ostatniej chwili uciekałem im z drogi. Jak na corridzie. Powoli zaczęli się rozdzielać. To był moment, na który czekałem. Ich szef wiedział, do czego zmierzam. Nie podobało mu się to. - Macie mi go złapać i to żywego – krzyknął i na mnie ruszyli dwoje następnych. Oni już wyglądali na komandosów. „David” szybko pokonał „Goliatów”, ale z resztą miał już problem. Potrafili walczyć z takim przeciwnikiem jak ja. Nie męczyli się jak Goliaci. Za to ja już tak. Nie dobrze. Na szczęście usłyszałem coś, co napawało mnie nadzieją. Syreny. One wprowadziły w dezorientowanie moich przeciwników, dając mi szansę. W końcu wykorzystałem swoje nowe pazury. Rozciąłem jednemu policzek i póki był w szoku, doprawiłem ciosem, że upadł. Wtedy zaczął się cofać i uciekać. Drugi zrobił to, gdy zobaczył, do czego są zdolne moje szpony. Nie goniłem ich. Nie byli dla mnie istotni. Rozejrzałem się za gościem z telewizji. Nigdzie go nie było. Nie dobrze. Zauważyłem kolejne drzwi. Na podwyższeniu, gdzie stał czubek odpowiedzialny za porwanie Marinette. Błyskawicznie się na nim znalazłem. Wyważyłem drzwi kopniakiem, będąc gotowy do kolejnej walki. Jednak nie było to potrzebne. Była tam tylko jedna osoba. Ta, na której mi zależało. Siedziała na tym samym krześle co w telewizji, ale była teraz nieprzytomna. Podszedłem do niej i się nad nią pochyliłem. Na szczęście oddychała. Z mojego dzwonka znowu wysypał się pył, kiedy ją odwiązałem. Kiedy pyłek dotknął jej skóry, ślady po skrępowaniu zniknęły tak jak rana na głowie po pierwszym ogłuszeniu. Wziąłem ją na ręce i szedłem w kierunku wyjścia. Kiedy wyszedłem z nią na rękach, policjanci szykowali się do wejścia. Szkoda, że nikt nie zrobił zdjęcia ich twarzy kiedy, mnie zauważyli. Miny, po prostu, bezcenne. - W środku jest chyba z tuzina znokautowanych mężczyzn, zajmijcie się nimi. Ja ją wezmę do szpitala. Jestem dużo szybszy od was – oznajmiłem. Nie czekałem na ich odpowiedź. Szybko ruszyłem w drogę powrotom do Paryża, mając na rękach osobę, którą kocham. Czy ja to naprawdę przyznałem? Niesamowite. Kocham ją. I to całym sercem. Rozdział 11 07.05.2016 Bijąc rekordy prędkości, dobiegłem z Marinette do szpitala. Jak tylko lekarze mnie zauważyli z porwaną dziewczyną z telewizji, od razu wzięli ją na badania. Oby jej nić nie było. Czułem się, jakbym miał kilkanaście ton na klace piersiowej i nie mógł ich podnieść. Czemu tego nie przewidziałem? Przecież dlatego ja i Biedronka nosimy maski. By nikt nas nie skrzywdził i naszych rodzin. A przez pokazanie, że jest dla mnie ważna, stała się jej krzywda. Co ze mnie za bohater? Najwyraźniej bezmózgi. A rozmowa z lekarzem tylko to potwierdza. - Przepraszam… Kocie…czy jest tu ktoś, kto jest za nią odpowiedzialny? - No…ja tu jestem… - odpowiedziałem, nie bardzo rozumiejąc. - Raczej chodziło mi kogoś prawnie odpowiedzialnego. - Co?…to znaczy… - Rodzica, opiekuna prawnego… - wyjaśniał, a ja zrozumiałem, że jestem głupi. - Tak…tak…rodzice…ma rodziców…ale nie tutaj. Tu ich nie ma – widziałem jego poirytowany wzrok, ale nadal się starał rozmawiać ze mną spokojnie. - A mógłby pan po nich zadzwonić? - Pewnie zaraz…zaraz to zrobię – odpowiedziałem, a on się obrócił i chciał już odejść – a co z nią… - Mogę o tym informować tylko rodzinę – powiedział na od chodne i tyle go widziałem. Pięknie. Teraz nie pozostaje mi nic innego niż powiadomienie zaniepokojonych rodziców dziewczyny, że jest już bezpieczna. Chwyciłem ponownie za mój kij. Kiedy już miałem ich zawiadomić, spojrzałem na mój pierścień. Tyle czasu minęło od użycia Kotaklizmu, a no nic. Tak jak bym go nie użył. W moim umyśle pojawiła się jeszcze jedna myśl. Kim był ten dziwny człowiek? Nie przypominam sobie, żeby jakakolwiek ofiara akumy wynajęła sobie komandosów. Może tym razem nie było akumy albo Władca Ciem zmienił swój styl? Muszę jak najszybciej porozmawiać z Biedronką i z Marinette. Najpierw jednak muszę odbyć inną rozmowę. Nie czekałem długo na podniesienie słuchawki. - Halo, kto to? – spytała zniecierpliwiona matka dziewczyny. - Witam, pani Cheng z tej strony Czarny Kot… - Czarny Kocie, co z naszą córeczką, co z Marinette – wtrącił się pan Dupain. - Nie wiem co z nią, lekarze nie chcą mi nic powiedzieć – usłyszałem westchnienia ulgi na wieść, że ich jedyne dziecko jest już bezpieczne – proszą o to, by państwo się tutaj pojawili. - Już tam jedziemy… - …za chwilę tam będziemy. Rozłączyli się, a mnie pozostało czekać. Wiem, że powinienem ruszyć za szefem tamtej bandy czy poszukać Biedronki, ale nie mogłem się do tego zmusić. Jak usiadłem po rozmowie z rodzicami Marinette tak siedziałem, póki oni się nie zjawili. Widząc mój stan, nie pytali o nic, tylko narzekali na lekarzy między sobą. Nie wiem, po jakim czasie ponownie przyszedł pan poirytowany lekarz. Nie podobał mi się, jednak kiedy go zauważyłem, podniosłem się tak jak moi towarzysze. - Panie doktorze – zaczęła na jego widok pani Cheng – co z naszą córeczką. - Proszę się uspokoić, nic jej nie będzie – ulga, jaka w nas weszła na jego słowa, jest nie do opisania – dostała tylko środki usypiające, które same przejdą. Pani Cheng na tą wieść rozpłakała się ze szczęścia. Ja i tata od Marinette byliśmy blisko takiego stanu. - Państwa córka jest w pokoju 213, ale radziłbym tam nie wchodzić do czasu kiedy się nie obudzi. Będzie to dla niej szok, gdy zauważy, gdzie się obudziła. - A kiedy będziemy mogli ją wziąć do domu – dopytywał pan Tom. - Kiedy upewnimy się, że nic jej nie jest, kiedy się obudzi – odrzekł lekarz i ponownie się oddalił, bez niczego. Co za arogant. Ja miałem jednak inne zmartwienia. Np.: niedźwiedzi uścisk pani Cheng. - Dziękuje, dziękuje, dziękuje, że ją uratowałeś. Nie chce myśleć, co by było, gdyby nie Ty. - Pewnie nie porwano by jej — odpowiedziałem z wszech ogarniającym mnie poczuciem winny. - To nie była twoja wina, nikt tego nie mógł przewidzieć… -…ja powinienem… - To nie prawda – wtrącił się pan Dupain – bardzo żałuję, że nie ma na świecie więcej takich osób jak Ty, drogi chłopcze – I tak jak żona, uściskał mnie. A ja myślałem, że to ona ma niedźwiedzi uścisk. Mimo wszystko to miło było znów być w objęciach kogoś…dorosłego. Tata przytulił mnie po ucieczce i właśnie tylko wtedy. Chciałbym, żeby był on pod tym względem był podobny do pana Dupain. Coraz bardziej zaczęło mi brakować mamy, a co za tym idzie Marinette. Nie wiem, jak długo czekaliśmy przed salą 213. Pielęgniarki co chwilę tam chwyciły i wychodziły. Nawet ich nie zaczepialiśmy. Nie było sensu. Miałem dość czekania na dziś. Ileż można. Jednak doczekaliśmy się. Piąta pielęgniarka poinformowała, że dziewczyna się obudziła i można do niej zajrzeć. Pierwsi weszli oczywiście jej rodzice. Kiedy się już zastanawiałem czy już iść i nie przeszkadzać, drzwi do sali się odtworzyły. - Ktoś chce się z Tobą zobaczyć – powiedział do mnie pan Tom. Podszedłem do niego nieśmiało. Przepuścił mnie w drzwiach i samemu wyszedł z sali. Potem z uśmiechem minęła mnie pani Sabine. Tak zostałem sam z leżącą na łóżku Marinette. Lekko się do mnie uśmiechała. - Cześć, Kocie – wróciła się do mnie, a ciężar, który czułem, zniknął. Podszedłem do nie i ją przytuliłem. Nie mogę wyrazić tego, jaki byłem szczęśliwy, że nic jej nie jest. - Nic mi nie jest – zaśmiała się słabo i zmusiła, bym spojrzał jej w oczy – dzięki Tobie. - Ale przez ze mnie, to wszystko się zdarzyło. - To nie prawda, to była moja winna. Podeszli mnie jak jakąś nowicjuszkę. - Co…- nie zrozumiałem, do czego zmierzała. - Kocie, muszę Ci coś wyznać, ale nie mogę tutaj — znowu widziałem w jej oczach poczucie winny. Jak wtedy, gdy upadłem na nią, kiedy uciekałem przed Kociarą – chciałam to Tobie wyznać na przyjęciu, ale nas zaatakowano, a potem nie było okazji – spuściła wzrok. - Mi możesz wszystko powiedzieć, wiesz o tym? – zapytałem, dotykając jednocześnie jej policzka. - Wiem to doskonale, Kocurku – może to dziwne, ale lubiłem, jak tak do mnie mówiła. Jej sposób mówienia, kogoś mi przypominał. Niestety wiedziałem, że dzwoni w kościele, ale nie wiedziałem w którym. - Kiedy wyjdę ze szpitala, mogę liczyć na to, że spotkasz się ze mną o północy na szczycie wieży Eiffla? - Oczywiście, dla Ciebie wszystko – odpowiedziałem, ale coś mi nie dawało spokoju – jak zamierzasz się tam zjawić? - Mam swoje sposoby – uśmiechnęła się chytrze. - Uwielbiam Twój uśmiech – znowu zacząłem gadać bez przemyślenia tego, co mówię. Uśmiechnęła się szeroko, ale po chwili znów przybrała minę winowajcy. Chwyciła moją twarz w delikatne dłonie i pocałowała mnie w czoło. - To widzimy się na wieży Eiffla, tak – upewniałem się. Dowiem się, czemu na mój widok czuje się winna. Na szczycie wieży. O północy. - Pewnie – mógłbym się na nią gapić całymi dniami. Chwyciłem jej dłoń i złożyłem na niej pocałunek. - Twoi rodzice pewnie nie mogą się doczekać, by znów przy Tobie być – powiedziałem ze smutkiem – zresztą też będę musiał już wracać do domu – powoli i niechętnie wstałem – do zobaczenia, Księżniczko. - Do później, Kocurku. Wyszedłem z jej sali. Jej rodzice jeszcze raz mnie uściskali i wrócili do Marinette. Ja, natomiast musiałem wracać do domu. Mam nadzieję, że nikt nie zauważył mojej nieobecności. Przynajmniej czeka mnie „randka” z Marinette. Nic nie może już pójść źle, prawda? Rozdział 12 10.05.2016 Kiedy wróciłem do domu, już się ściemniało. Wszedłem przez okno, które znowu zostawiłem otwarte. Chyba powoli wchodzi mi to w nawyk. Zamknąłem je za sobą i padłem na kanapę. Dopiero teraz poczułem zmęczenie i bóle mięśni. To był naprawdę długi dzień. I jeszcze się nie skończył. - Plagg, schowaj pazury. Biedny kwami był chyba bardziej wyczerpany ode mnie. Mimo że wylądował koło swojego sera, który zostawił nieotwarty, to nawet do niego nie wyciągał łapki. Bez słowa przesunąłem się do niego. Wziąłem opakowanie camemberta, z którym się wcześniej męczył i otwarłem krążek, by następnie przysunąć go pod sam nos Plagga. Nie musiałem pytać, czemu tak wygląda. Przez użycie przez ze mnie kotaklizmu i przedłużającą się po tym przemianę. Powinienem się wcześniej odmienić i dać mu naładować baterie. Nie raz wyglądał źle, ale teraz to wyglądał, jakby umierał. Biedak. Jednak, kiedy zauważyłem, jak jego nos namierza ser, wróciła do mnie nadzieja. Na zapach sera wyglądał jak Rockfor z Brygady RR tylko, że tamten był myszą, a nie kotem. Ciągle się mu przyglądałem, jak powoli się zajadał. Gdy już zjadł połowę, zaczął już wyglądać tak jak zwykle. - Teraz przynajmniej wiemy, że nie ucieka Ci czas po użyciu kotaklizmu, a może nawet możesz go użyć drugi raz, ale musisz się liczyć, że nie wypłacisz się mi z serem — I tak wrócił całkowicie do formy. - Chyba nie będę ryzykował – zaśmiałem się, drapiąc go za uchem. Krótko zamruczał, ale szybko odepchną moją rękę i wrócił do jedzenia. Przed wyjściem nie wyłączyłem telewizora, który pokazywał teraz jak przez miasto niosę Marinette w kierunku szpitala. Wziąłem pilota i przełączyłem na coś…mniej wymagającego. Byłem tak skonany po tej akcji, że jak tylko Marty McFly wskoczył do wehikułu i wylądował na dzikim zachodzie, moje oczy same się zamknęły, bym mógł odpłynąć na chwilę do krainy Morfeusza. Nie pamiętam czy coś mi się śniło, ale wiem, co mnie obudziło. Konkretniej wiercący się pod kocem Plagg. Nie przypominam sobie, bym się przykrywał. Telewizor był wyłączony, opakowania po serach kwami zniknęły, a na stoliku leżała kolacja z karteczką. „ Adrien, ogranicz trochę ten ser i zjedz normalną kolację. Wpadnę jutro. Nathalie” Zaśmiałem się, bo przecież ona nie wiedziała o Plaggu więc musiała myśleć, że ja pochłaniam ten śmierdzący ser. Kwami smacznie sobie spało w moich nogach. Starając się go nie obudzić, usiadłem normalnie i rozglądałem się za telefonem. Kiedy go znalazłem, sięgnąłem po niego i sprawdziłem która godzina. Dochodziła dwunasta w nocy. Niesamowite, że spałem tak długo. W myślach od nowa otworzyłem ten dzień. Był bardzo męczący, a się nie zapowiadał. Potem przypomniało mi się coś innego. Umówiłem się z Marinette o północy, która właśnie dochodziła. To oznacza, że muszę obudzić starego zrzędę. - Plagg, Plagg – mówiłem do niego, równocześnie szturchając go palcem. - Nie teraz, Tikki – mruknął przez sen. - Ale ja nie jestem Tikki – odrzekłem, na co on się obrócił w moją stronę i spojrzał zaspanym spojrzeniem. - Czego? – był wyraźnie niezadowolony z tego, że go budzę. - Umówiłem się z Marinette i muszę już iść – na moje słowa przewrócił oczami. - To idź. Ja zostaję. - Muszę być Czarnym Kotem. Proszę, jutro będziesz mógł zostać w domu i opychać się serem, ale teraz muszę się przemienić. Przez chwilę milczał, ale dał za wygraną. Kiwną głową na znak zgody. - Dzięki, a teraz Plagg, wysuwaj pazury. Chciałem wyskoczyć przez okno w moim pokoju, ale po chwili namysłu, chyba będzie lepiej, jak wyskoczę przez okno z łazienki. W dzień mogłem zostawić je otwarte, ale w nocy już nie za bardzo. Szybko wydostałem się z domu, nie naruszając alarmu. Teraz musiałem jak najszybciej się znaleźć przy wieży Eiffla. Skakałem na wysokość piętnastu metrów i odległość pięćdziesięciu więc nie zajęło mi dużo czasu, dostanie się tam. Kiedy stanąłem na szczycie wieży, dokładnie w tym samym momencie dzwony Katedry Notre-Dame wybiły dwunastą. Rozglądałem się za Marinette, ale jej nie widziałem. Już zacząłem myśleć, że mnie wystawiła, kiedy usłyszałem ciche szepty po drugiej stronie tarasu widokowego. Nie wydając, żadnego dźwięku, wyciągnąłem swoją broń i ruszyłem w kierunku szeptów. Wyjrzałem zza rogu. Ulżyło mi, bo zobaczyłem tam stojącą do mnie tyłem Marinette. Tym razem nie była w samej bieliźnie. Trochę głupio mi się zrobiło, że wyciągnąłem broń. Chowając ją, ruszyłem do dziewczyny, ale coś nie dawało mi spokoju. Z kim rozmawiała? - Jesteś pewna? – słyszałem piskliwy głosik, podobny do Plagga. - Muszę, przez to czuję się, jakbym go oszukiwała – szeptała w odpowiedzi Marinette. -Kogo oszukujesz? – zapytałem na głos, zanim zdążyłem, ugryź się w język. Ma dźwięk mojego głosu, podskoczyła chyba na metr w górę ze strachu. Widziałem go też w jej oczach, kiedy się do mnie obróciła. - Musisz chodzić tak cicho – w jej głosie była wyczuwalna nuta zdenerwowania – nie słyszałam, kiedy się tu pojawiłeś. - Może dlatego, że przybyłem tu równo z dzwonami z Notre-Dame – odrzekłem, ale patrzałem na nią podejrzliwie. - Nie sądziłem, że będziesz, aż tak punktualny – przyznała, po czym się odwróciła i udała pod barierki. Sunęła się po nich, by usiąść oparta o nie. Zrobiłem dokładnie to samo. Dotykaliśmy się ramionami. Chciałem ją przytulić, ale to jaka była zdenerwowana, mnie powstrzymywało. - To powiesz mi, po co wybrałaś tak dziwne miejsce i czas na spotkanie ze mną – spytałem, stając się, by nie zacząć wypytywać kogo oszukuje. - Sam się domyślisz, kiedy Ci wszystko wyjaśnię. Spojrzałem na nią wyczekująco, ta jednak nie patrzała na mnie, tylko na swoje kolana. Co się dzieje? - Marinette…- zacząłem, kiedy nie ruszyła się przez kilka minut. - Nie znienawidź mnie – spojrzała na mnie ze łzami w oczach. - Nie mógłbym, nawet jeśli bym chciał – przyznałem. - Nie pomagasz – znów spojrzała na swoje kolana, po czym wzięła głęboki wdech – wiesz, że wszyscy myślą, że jestem przyjaciółką Biedronki, tak. To nie do końca prawda – nie wiem, co chciała mi powiedzieć, ale było to dla niej trudne – to po prostu było najprostsze wytłumaczenie niektórych rzeczy czy sytuacji. - Co chcesz przez to powiedzieć? - Chce przez to powiedzieć, że...- zacięła się, po czym spojrzała mi prosto w oczy - ...że wiem, kim jest Biedronka... - Wiesz?! - przerwałem jej, bardzo zdziwiony. - Możesz mi nie przerywać, to dla mnie bardzo trudne — wyglądała, jakby miała się za chwilę rozpłakać — jeszcze nikomu o tym nie mówiłam, więc proszę, zamknij się i słuchaj. Na krzyczała na mnie, jakbym był małym dzieckiem, ale już jej nie przerywałem. Czemu jednak Biedronka wyznała, jej kim jest? Według Marinette nie są przyjaciółkami więc czemu... No, chyba że...nie, to nie może być prawda. - Chodzi o to, że kiedy zaczął się rok szkolny, nie tylko szkoła się zmieniła w moim życiu — odsunąłem się trochę od niej — ale też to...że poznałam...kogoś niesamowitego, kogoś, kto pomaga od bardzo dawna…i…i to…i to jest…- zmierzała do celu, dla którego tu jesteśmy. Ja jednak już chyba wiedziałem, o co chodzi. Ja w tym czasie też kogoś takiego poznałem. Poznałem Plagga. To mnie oszukiwała. - …i to było kwami Biedronki — dokończyłem za nią. Na moją wypowiedź kiwnęła tylko głową, a w oczach miała łzy. Nie mogłem na nią teraz patrzeć. Szybko wstałem i rozpędzałem się do skoku z wieży. - Kocie, NIE...proszę — krzyczała za mną, ale ja już leciałem w dół. Miałem mętlik w głowie. Chciałem jak najszybciej zostać sam. Przeskakiwałem, jak najszybciej mogłem, byleby być daleko stąd. Ja...ona...my...nie wiedziałem co myśleć. Czemu... Auuu... Rozdział 13 12.05.2016 Twardo wylądowałem na dachu muzeum przy Trocadéro. Czułem na sobie linkę od Jo-jo należącego do Biedronki. Miałem wrażenie, jakbym uderzył plackiem o taflę wody. Strasznie bolało. - Mogłaś być troszkę delikatniejsza i trochę mniej radykalna — jęknąłem do dziewczyny, obracając się na plecy. Powolnym i niepewnym krokiem, podchodziła do mnie. - Nie dałeś mi wyboru. Jesteś zbyt szybki dla mnie — kucnęła nieśmiało koło mnie — Proszę, porozmawiajmy. Obiecuję, że Cię uwolnię, ale proszę, daj mi to wszystko wytłumaczyć — jej głos był przesiąknięty rozpaczą. Nie mogłem jej odmówić, nadal byłem skrępowany. Poza tym chciałem usłyszeć, co ma do powiedzenia. A w dodatku widząc, jak bardzo jej na tym zależy... Kiwnąłem tylko głową, po czym poczułem, jak więzy się rozluźniają, aż ostatecznie zniknęły. Siedzieliśmy pewnej odległości od siebie w niezręcznej ciszy. Nie bardzo wiedziałem jak się zachować, tak samo, jak ona. - No więc…słucham — starałem się mówić miłym i przyjaznym tonem, ale nie jestem do końca pewny czy mi to wyszło. -Kocie…ja chciałam Ci wcześniej powiedzieć, kim jestem, właściwie od czasu walki z Lady Wi-Fi, ale miałam obawy… - przyciągnęła kolana do siebie i je przytuliła. Z jej oczy zaczęły płynąć strumyki łez — potem ta cała akcja z Kociarą, za którą nadal mi wstyd — powoli zaczęła się nakręcać, praktycznie nie robiła przerw na wzięcie oddechu — Naprawdę jest mi z tego powodu bardzo przykro, a kiedy przyszedłeś na mój balkon, nie mogłam patrzeć, jak cierpisz. Dlatego za wszelką cenę chciałam Ci pomóc, ale nie spodziewałam się tego, co się potem wydarzyło. Nie sądziłam też, że tak szybko się w tobie zakocham. Gdy przestałeś głupio żartować, a zacząłeś się poważniej zachowywać, moje nastawienie w stosunku do Ciebie diametralnie się zmieniło. O trzysta osiemdziesiąt stopni. Myślałam o wszystkich sytuacjach, kiedy byłeś czarujący i coraz bardziej i bardziej to uczucie, ta miłość we mnie rosła, jednocześnie wzrastało u mnie poczucie winy, że nie wiesz jednak wszystkiego. Chciałam powiedzieć Ci prawdę na bankiecie, kiedy tańczyliśmy, ale najpierw był ten wybuch, a potem różne rzeczy tak szybko się działy, że nie było okazji. Następnie mnie porwali, co było z mojej strony potwornie głupie, bo jestem Biedronką i nie powinnam do tego dopuścić, a jednak się to stało — teraz wyglądała jak mały zagubiony kotek, który zgubił swoją mamę, a ja nie umiałem się ruszyć, by jej pomóc — Kiedy leżałam w szpitalu, z jednej strony cieszyłam się, że tam jesteś, ale z drugiej nie mogłam patrzeć na to, jak się zachowywałeś wobec mnie. To jak bardzo było widać, że zależy CI na mnie, ale nie mogłam się tym cieszyć, bo ciągle z tyłu głowy moje sumienie mówiło „oszustka, oszustka". Nie mogłam więc Cię dłużej oszukiwać oraz, tak naprawdę, siebie. Więc postanowiłam Ci w końcu wyznać prawdę, ale nie spodziewałam się, takiego obrotu spraw – wzięła parę głębszych oddechów. Wyglądała jakby przebiegła maraton — I tak oto znajdujemy się w tym miejscu. Miałem otwarte usta ze zdziwienia. Siedziałem jak słup soli, próbując to wszystko przetrawić. Było tego trochę za dużo dla mojego umysłu. - Ja...ja – nie umiałem się wysłowić, zacinałem się – wybacz, ale…ale muszę to wszystko przemyśleć. Nie wiem…no…nie wiem, co mógłbym teraz powiedzieć — oznajmiłem i powoli wstałem na trzęsących się nogach. - Roz...rozumiem, że potrzebujesz cza…czasu – głos się jej łamał, jakby powstrzymywała się od całkowitego popadnięcia w rozpacz. Źle się z tym czułem. - Marinette…obiecuję…obiecuję, że jak to przetrawię to, porozmawiamy. Przyrzekam. Daję słowo kocura — położyłem swoją prawą łapę na sercu. Uśmiechnęła się smutno oraz kiwnęła głową na zgodę. Chciałem do niej podejść i pocałować przynajmniej w czoło, ale jakaś siła mnie od tego powstrzymała. Ona siedziała tak jak wcześniej, tylko że trzymała się za ramiona, a nie kolana. Było mi przykro z tego powodu, ale nie wiedziałem kompletnie co robić. Zgłupiałem. Następne co zrobiłem, to skoczyłem z dachu i jak torpeda pędziłem w stronę domu. A ja miałem nadzieję na miły wieczór. Przeskakiwałem z jednego dachu na drugi, idąc całkowicie na wyczucie. Jedna część mówiła mi, bym wrócił do niej, a druga bym o niej teraz zapomniał. Chyba w rekordowym czasie znalazłem się w domu. Odmieniłem się i zacząłem chodzić po pokoju. Przychodziły teraz do mnie inne scenariusze oraz uświadomiłem sobie, że przez przypadek mogłem ją moim zachowaniem zranić. Jaki ze mnie idiota. Plagg się nie odzywał do mnie, obserwował, ale nie odzywał. Długo jednak tak nie wytrzymał. - Możesz przestać tak chodzić, denerwujesz mnie – ach ten Plagg. - Nie mogę, jestem zbyt zdenerwowany – odpysknąłem. - Może trochę milej, co. Chyba że znowu chcesz pogadankę o złych emocjach – na jego mordce malował się dokuczliwy uśmieszek. - Ooo…nieee…nigdy więcej – odparłem, po czym usiadłem na kanapie, podpierając głowę o ręce, spoczywające łokciami na kolanach – Muszę to po prostu przetrawić. - Życzę powodzenia – odparł Plagg – jesteś tak trudnym przypadkiem, że nie zdziwiłbym się, gdybyś nic nie wymyślił. - Nie pomagasz – wstałem i poszedłem tam, gdzie się najlepiej myśli. Pod prysznic. Jedynego miejsca, gdzie nie musiałem wysłuchiwać złośliwych uwag kwami kota, a ciepła woda zawsze potrafiła uspokoić moje szargane nerwy. Kiedy już poczułem, że woda zmyła już najgorsze moje emocje, jak niepewność, niedowierzanie…zacząłem się zastanawiać co dalej. Okazało się, że już od dawna chciała mi powiedzieć, kim jest. Przez zapewnienie sobie wzajemnej gwarancji bezpieczeństwa oboje jednak tego nie zrobiliśmy. Wszystko się zmieniło, od kiedy zakochałem się w Marinette, nie wiedząc, że jest Biedronką, w której przedtem się zadurzyłem. Wszystko się zaczęło zmieniać od rocznicy śmierci mamy, od spędzenia nocy u Marinette. Zszokowało mnie jednak to, że ona też się we mnie zakochała. Gdy tylko to usłyszałem, coś spadło z mojego serca. Powoli zaczynam rozumieć co czuła, przed tym spotkaniem. Teraz znajduję się w takiej samej sytuacji. No…przynajmniej podobnej. To znaczy: Ty wiesz, kim dokładnie jest ta druga osoba, jednak ona nie wie, kim Ty jesteś. Nic dziwnego, że przeżywała to tak ciężko. Przed oczami miałem dwa obrazy dziewczyny. Jeden to taki, kiedy się do mnie przytulała i uśmiechała się, gdy tańczyliśmy. Drugi obraz to ten, kiedy jako Biedronka była załamana, bo nie takiej reakcji się po mnie spodziewała. Nie wiem, co teraz ma robić. Wiem, że muszę jej powiedzieć, co do niej czuję, ale czy powinienem powiedzieć, kim jestem? Uczciwie byłoby powiedzieć. Ona mi wyznała, w kim naprawdę się zakochałem. A co jeśli nie będzie już chciała ze mną rozmawiać. Co wtedy będzie? Mimo wszystko… bardzo mi na niej zależy. Naszła mnie jeszcze jedna myśl. Co będzie, jak się nie dogadamy? Co będzie wtedy z Paryżem? Władca Ciem nie zrobi sobie wakacji, tylko dlatego, że my przechodzimy kryzys. Bardziej prawdopodobne, że go wykorzysta do zniszczenia miasta i kto wie czego jeszcze. Osiągaliśmy sukcesy, właśnie przez to, że byliśmy wyjątkowo dobrze zgrani od samego początku. A teraz co? Jak to powiedziałem kiedyś Marinette? „Chyba powinienem z nią porozmawiać na spokojnie, inaczej dalej będę się na nią złościć”. Może ta strategia się sprawdzi w tej sytuacji. Poza tym tęsknię za nią. Już teraz. Wyłączyłem wodę i wyszedłem spod prysznica. Ubrałem się w naszykowaną wcześniej piżamę, chociaż wątpię, żebym zasnął. Powłóczyłem się powoli do mojego łóżka. Słyszałem jak Plagg chrapie obok, na poduszce. Od razu przypomniała mi się noc u Marinette. Dłużej tak nie mogę, muszę z nią pogadać. Wyznać wszystko. Zaczynając od tego, kim jestem, a kończąc na tym, co do niej czuje. Inaczej popadnę w obłęd. Zależy mi na niej, więc muszę się postarać, by wszystko sprowadzić na właściwe tory. Oto moja misja. Rozdział 14 14.05.2016 Starałem się wymyślić jakiś plan, ale nic z moich starań nie wychodziło. Zaczynałem już wątpić, czy istnieje jakieś dobre rozwiązanie. Przez parę dobrych godzin, leżąc w moim wygodnym łóżku, rozmyślałem, co zrobić dalej. Wszystko jednak kończyło się fiaskiem. Moje szare komórki desperacko domagały się snu. W pewnym momencie im uległem. Śniło mi się, że idę wąskim i ciemnym korytarzem, a przede mną znajdywały się drzwi. Wyglądały jak z innej epoki. Przez to miejsce czułem ciarki na plecach. Musiałem się jak najszybciej stąd wydostać. Biegłem najszybciej, jak mogłem do wyjścia. W echu niósł się złowieszczy śmiech. Było przerażająco. Kiedy znalazłem się przed drzwiami, sięgnąłem go klamki i nacisnąłem ją. Były otwarte, więc wystarczyło, że je popchnąłem. Za nimi znajdowała się plaża. Była ona mi niezmiernie znajoma. Przypominała tą, na którą jeździłem z rodzicami na wakacje, kiedy byłem mały. Rozejrzałem się po okolicy. Dostrzegłem coś, co spowodowało u mnie ponownie dreszcze. W pewnej odległości widziałem siebie w wieku około czterech lat ze złamaną ręką. Musieli mi go założyć po tym, kiedy przez przypadek wjechałem rowerem w drzewo. Dobrze to pamiętam. Dziwne… Teraz miałem dziwne wrażenie, że to nie sen, a moje wspomnienie, które oglądałem z boku. A skoro miałem cztery lata, to moja mama żyła. Przeszukiwałem plażę wzrokiem, póki jej nie znalazłem. Moje młodsze ja było zbyt zainteresowane krabem, by przejmować się rodzicem, którego za kilka lat straci. Moja senna mama stała z pewnej odległości ode mnie razem z tatą oraz dziwnie wyglądającym mężczyzną. Miałem wrażenie, że to ten sam gość, co stał za porwaniem Marinette. Wyglądał identycznie. Chyba się kłócili. Starałem się podejść bliżej, ale ciągle stałem w tym samym miejscu. Dochodziły do mnie jednak niektóre słowa, które były skierowane do kobiety. Wypowiadał je tajemniczy mężczyzna, a ojciec mu przytakiwał. Mówił, że to, co robi, jest niebezpieczne, …że powinna bardziej się przejmować mną…zostawić coś policjantom…, oddać broszkę temu, od kogo ją miała… Nie za bardzo wiedziałem, o co chodzi… Następnie sceneria zaczęła się zmieniać…stałam w jakimś okrągłym pomieszczeniu, w którym latały…motyle. Dziwne miejsce. Nagle ogromne okno zaczęło się otwierać, a motyle wzlatywały w powietrze. Wokół mnie utworzyły coś na wzór…trąby powietrznej. A ja stałem w samym środku. Kiedy okno przestało się otwierać, światło, które wlatywało do pomieszczenia, zmieniło się z delikatnego niebieskiego na krwistą czerwień. Przez to motylą odbiło. Zaczęły mnie atakować. Osłaniałem się rękami, ale to nic nie dawało. Wlatywały tam, gdzie chciały. Ostatnie, co pamiętam to mój krzyk… Obudziłem się zlany potem i nieźle wystraszony. Mój stan nie polepszył się, kiedy do mojego pokoju znienacka weszła Nathalie. - Już nie śpisz? - była zdziwiona w równym stopniu, co ja — zejdź na śniadanie, a potem odwiozę Cię do szkoły. Pośpiesz się, dobrze. Następnie wyszła z mojego pokoju. Czy ja już dostaję obłędu? Starałem się przypomnieć szczegóły snu, ale im bardziej się starałem, tym mniej pamiętałem. Wzrokiem starałem się znaleźć Plagga. Jedyne, co zauważyłem to podnosząca się poduszka. Podniosłem ją i znalazłem mojego łakomczucha. Z powrotem przykryłem go. Nie pomoże mi teraz. Będzie spał do południa i nawet atom go nie obudzi. Starałem się uspokoić. Serce waliło mi jak małej myszce. Co się ze mną dzieje? Wstałem z łóżka i zacząłem się szykować do szkoły. Kiedy wrócę spróbuję pogadać z Plaggiem o moim śnie. Teraz czekało mnie coś innego. Praktycznie nic nie zjadłem, zbytnio się denerwowałem. Wolałem od razu jechać do szkoły. Zjawiłem się tam równo z dzwonkiem. Chciałem już iść na lekcję, ale zauważyłem idącą na zajęcia Marinette. Wyglądała na rozkojarzoną. Chciałem do niej podejść, ale ubiegła mnie Alya. Pociągnęła, niekontaktująca dziewczynę do sali lekcyjnej. Czułem się źle, z tym że to przez ze mnie, jest w takim stanie. Muszę szybko z nią porozmawiać. Pobiegłem za nimi i równo z nauczycielem wszedłem do klasy. Nie miałem więc wyjścia i usiadłem na swoim miejscu obok Nino. Nic nie rozumiałem z lekcji, nie dlatego, że trudno zrozumieć logarytmy, ale dlatego, że tuż za mną siedziała Marinette. Słyszałem jak Alya stara się cokolwiek od niej wydobyć. Bez skutecznie. Z wielką ulgą przyjąłem dzwonek, kończący lekcje. Pierwszą osobą, która wybiegła z klasy była Marinette. Alya była następna. Przyjaciel spojrzał na mnie porozumiewawczo i ruszyliśmy za dziewczynami. Gdy je znaleźliśmy, Marinette siedziała na ławce, obejmując się ramionami i wysłuchując narzekań przyjaciółki. - …wiedziałam, że nie powinnaś przychodzić dziś do szkoły. Powinnaś siedzieć w domu albo w szpitalu. To jest… -…najgorsze co możesz jej teraz robić, Alya – wtrącił się Nino, kiedy ta się zaczynała rozkręcać. - Ale… - Wiem, że chcesz dobrze, jednak jej jest teraz potrzebna troska, a nie narzekanie – wyjaśnił dziewczynie. -Że co, przecież… Nie słuchałem ich…gapiłem się na dziewczynę, która zaprzątała mi myśli. Oni pewnie myśleli, że jej zachowanie jest spowodowane porwaniem. Nasi przyjaciele, zaczęli na siebie krzyczeć, jak się powinno z nią obchodzić, co nie poprawiało nastroju. Musiałem to przerwać. - Hej…- żadnej reakcji - …hej…HEJ – dopiero kiedy podniosłem głos, zamknęli się i spojrzeli na mnie -…oboje teraz nie pomagacie, może przyniesiecie Marinette coś do zjedzenia i pica co? Gapili się chwile na mnie głupkowato, ale po chwili udali się na poszukiwania. Skoro byłem z Marinette teraz sam musiałem wszystko wyprostować. Najwyższa pora. Wziąłem głęboki wdech i usiadłem koło niej. - Hej, Marinette – nawet nie spojrzała na, tylko gapiła się przed siebie. - Czemu ich odesłałeś? – jej głos był całkowicie pozbawiony emocji. - Nie pomagali, więc trzeba było ich czymś zając, by nie pogarszali sytuacji – odpowiedziałem, zastanawiając się, co dalej – wiesz co, okropnie wyglądasz. Co tym na to byśmy poszli do parku zamiast na następną lekcję? Może poczujesz się lepiej — starałem się wyglądać na pewnego siebie, ale w środku krzyczałem spanikowany. Nie przemyślałem, chyba tego. - Wątpię, by to pomogło. Poza tym nie powinniśmy... - chciała coś powiedzieć, ale jej przerwałem. -Daj spokój i tak byś nic z niej nie zrozumiała, z resztą tak jak ja. Porozmawiamy trochę i oboje, może się lepiej poczujemy. Więc, co ty na to... Przez chwilę się zastanawiała, ale kiwnęła głową, że się zgadza. Ruszyliśmy w kierunku wyjścia ze szkoły. Po kwadransie siedzieliśmy już na ławce w lekko niezręcznej ciszy. Miałem całkowitą pustkę w głowie. - Jak się czujesz? - zapytałem. Wiem, to było najgłupsze pytanie, jakie mogłem jej zadać, ale nic innego nie przychodziło mi do głowy. -W jakim sensie? Emocjonalnym czy fizycznym – kiedy to powiedziała, przypomniało się mi coś, dzięki czemu zapaliła mi się żarówka. Już wiedziałem jak jej powiedzieć prawdę. - W obu przypadkach — odpowiedziałem, a ona spojrzała na mnie podejrzliwie. Miała minę, jakby jej też już coś świtało. - Fizycznie może być, psychicznie mogłoby być lepiej — mówiła tak, jakby chciała mnie sprawdzić. Zaczynała się domyślać. Tak jak ona na balkonie, kilka dni temu, poprawiłem się teatralnie. Jej oczy wyglądały jak spodki. - To naprawdę Ty? - spytała z nadzieją. - Przepraszam – patrzałem na nią oczami, które były pełne poczucia winy – nie powinienem tak szybko zniknąć, nawet z tobą nie porozmawiałem, ale naprawdę nie wiedziałem, co miałbym w tamtej chwili zrobić. Teraz wiem, że było kilka, dużo lepszych opcji, których wtedy nie widziałem. Przepraszam, że Cię zraniłem. - To naprawdę jesteś Ty – znowu po policzkach jej leciały łzy. Wyglądała jak szczeniaczek. Mały, słodki szczeniaczek, który jest zagubiony. Mimo łez była piękna. Przytuliłem ją, a po chwili, wtuliła się we mnie. Czułem, jak moja bluzka robi się mokra. - Tak to ja — szepnąłem jej do ucha — i wiesz, co jeszcze Ci powiem. - Nie... - Szaleńczo się w Tobie zakochałem. Poczułem, jak mocniej mnie obejmuje. Odwzajemniłem uścisk, jednocześnie głaszcząc ją po głowie. Chyba wszystko wraca na dobre tory. Rozdział 15 16.05.2016 Mógłbym tak trwać całą wieczność. Tylko ona i ja. Nie było już między nami żadnych sekretów. Przy sobie teraz możemy być całkowicie sobą. Czy to nie jest cudowne? - Czyli już między nami wszystko jest dobrze, tak? – spytała mnie niepewnie Marinette. Odsunąłem ją trochę od siebie, by spojrzeć jej w oczy. - Na to wychodzi – uśmiechnąłem się szeroko do niej, a ona odwzajemniła gest. - Cieszę się z tego – słyszałem szczerość w jej głosie. Całkowicie się ode mnie odsunęła i wciągnęła głęboko powietrze – miałeś rację, czuje się dużo lepiej. - Mnie tez ulżyło, a co powiesz na…- nie skończyłem, ponieważ usłyszałem jak ktoś nas woła. Razem z Marinette obróciliśmy się w tamtym kierunku. Wołał nas Nino, który razem z Alyą szedł w naszą stronę. - No tu się ukryliście, a my was po całej szkole szukamy. Przynajmniej już wyglądasz lepiej – oznajmił chłopak, gdy zatrzymał się koło nas. - Tak, rzeczywiście — przyznała dziewczyna, ukradkiem spoglądając na mnie — już mi lepiej. A teraz nie powinniście byś na lekcji? - Tak samo, jak wy, ale mamy szczęście…- zaczął Nino. - …w końcu zadziałał magiczny kwadrans – skończyła Alyą. - Żartujecie? Madame Ponctuel nie przyszła – nie mogłem uwierzyć. Nawet jej nazwisko mówiło, jaka jest, a tu nie przychodzi. Trochę dziwne. - Też się zdziwiliśmy, ale teraz mamy wolne do dwunastej…a potem francuski — chłopak się wzdrygnął — jeszcze raz będę musiał słuchać zachwytu nad Antoine de Saint-Exupéry i jego Małym Księciem to się zastrzelę. - Przestań, Nino. Nie jest tak źle- w głosie Alyi słychać było już znużenie. - Może dla Ciebie…- następnie zadzwonił jego telefon – Ooo… Kim pisze, że razem z Alix za chwilą znów się ścigają. Idziemy zobaczyć? - Ja z chęcią – Alya od razu się zgodziła – a, wy? - Ja nie mam jeszcze na to ochoty – oznajmiła dziewczyna. - A ja lepiej z nią zostanę, ale wy idźcie. Ktoś musi nam to nagrać – uśmiechnąłem się do nich. - Pewnie, że to nagramy. To do zobaczenia – powiedziała Alya. - Na razie – dopowiedział Nino. - Pa – pożegnaliśmy się z przyjaciółmi. Następnie wstałem i chwaliłem za swoją torbę. Marinette patrzała na mnie ze zdziwieniem. - A co ty robisz? - Skoro mamy wrócić jeszcze na lekcje, to muszę się po kogoś wrócić do domu…- odpowiedziałem. - Po kogo? – dopytywała się, również się podnosząc. - Możliwe, że…no...po moje kwami – odpowiedziałem, drapiąc się za tył głowy. - Nie masz ze sobą Plagga! – usłyszałem piskliwy głosek. Ten sam co na wieży. Torebka Marinette się otwarła i wystawiła z niej główkę mała czerwona istotka w czarne kropki. Po minie sądzę, że nie była zadowolona. Patrzała na mnie, jakbym coś przeskrobał. - Nie mam, bo jak wychodziłem, to on jeszcze spał – tłumaczyłem się małej istocie, a Marinette w tym, czasie starała się nie parsknąć śmiechem — Był bardzo wyczerpany po wczorajszym dniu. - To nie zmienia faktu, że powinien być z Tobą non stop – zaczynałem się jej bać. - To może już pójdziemy, co? – nie czekałem na odpowiedź. Po jakimś czasie znaleźliśmy się koło mojego domu. Nie rozmawialiśmy za dużo ze sobą. Nadal czułem się nieswojo po ochrzanie od kwami Biedronki, a Marinette nadal się trochę z tego śmiała. Na szczęście byliśmy już u mnie w domu. Weszliśmy do środka. Nikogo, nie licząc pracowników, nie było. - Tędy – powiedziałem i ruszyłem w kierunku mojego pokoju. Delikatnie uchyliłem drzwi, by sprawdzić, w jakim jest stanie. Wszystko zdawało się znajdywać w całkowitym porządku. Wpuściłem dziewczyną do środka. Rozglądała się po moim wielkim pokoju, a ja od razu udałem się sprawdzić łóżko. Podniosłem poduszkę, pod którą go rano znalazłem. Leżał ciągle tak samo. To trochę niepokojące. Zazwyczaj ciągle się wiercił i wszędzie latał, nawet czasem przez sen, a teraz nic. - Nawet się nie ruszył, może coś mu jest. Plagg...Plagg...PLAGG – koło Plagga już kręciła się czerwona kwami, gdy moje wysiłki zdały się na nic. Marinette także podeszła, by sprawdzić, co z nim. - Jeszcze nigdy nie widziałam, żeby tak mocno spał – powiedziała mała istotka, po szturchnięciu go i sprawdzeniu, czy nic mu nie jest. - To jeszcze nic, kiedy się odmieniłem po powrocie ze szpitala, nie miał na początku sił, by zjeść camembert, a leżał koło niego. Z początku musiałem go karmić – powiedziałem kwami Biedronki – potem jego stan się polepszył. - Tikki, co może mu być? – spytała Marinette. - To Ty jesteś Tikki? Plagg mówi twoje imię, kiedy spał wczoraj przed spotkaniem – powiedziałem, zanim zdążyłem, ugryź się w język – Nie na temat, prawda? - Adrien, a wiesz, od kiedy mu się tak pogarsza stan? – spytała mnie Marinette. - Jakby się tak zastanowić dokładnie…to chyba od ewolucji, od tamtej pory jadł więcej i więcej spał – wtedy dostrzegłem poprawne ułożenie puzzli – jak używałem nowych zdolności, to po odmianie był bardziej zmęczony niż zwykle. Wczoraj podczas jednej przemiany wykorzystałem, aż trzy. Zauważyłem jak Marinette lekko się zawstydziła. Z początku nie wiedziałem, dlaczego, ale przecież użyłem ich, by ja uratować. - Może trzeba bardziej się postarać, by go obudzić – zaproponowała dziewczyna, a ja wpadłem na pewien pomysł. - Poczekajcie tu. Wybiegłem z pokoju i pognałem do kuchni. Na szczęście nie było w niej kucharza. Zajrzałem do lodówki i znalazłem to, czego potrzebowałem. Także biegiem wróciłem do pokoju. Wchodząc do środka, Marinette i Tikki spojrzały na mnie. Po drodze otwarłem najbardziej śmierdzący camembert, jaki był w domu i z zatkanym nosem podsunąłem go Plaggowi jak wczoraj. Jego nosek zaczął poszukiwania i po chwili mój kwami zajadał się serem. Jak się zdziwił, kiedy znienacka przytuliła go Tikki ze szczęścia. - Nareszcie, nasz królewicz się obudził – zachichotałem na widok jego zaskoczonej miny. - Tikki…co ty…co ona…co się tutaj…- nie dokończył, ponieważ przerwała mu Tikki. - Plagg jak się czujesz? – w głosie czuć było niepokój – Trudno było Cię dobudzić, nawet jak na Ciebie. - Ze serem w brzuszku dużo lepiej – odpowiedział – a co Ty i Biedronka robicie tutaj? Przecież… - Przyszliśmy zobaczyć, co u Ciebie…- oznajmiłem. - …ale po co? Przecież miałem zostać dziś w do…- przerwało mu dostanie w tył głowy od Tikki. - Przecież zawsze masz być razem z Adrienem i…- teraz obrywało się Plaggowi. Spojrzałem na Marinette. Kiedy na mnie zwróciła uwagę, wskazałem na kanapę. Dyskretnie udaliśmy się w jej kierunku, zostawiając kwami na łóżku. Kiedy Tikki przestała krzyczeć na Kota zaczęli rozmawiać, jakby dawno się nie wydzieli. Pewnie to tak właśnie było. - A tak właściwie wiesz, czym jest ta ewolucja? – spytała Marinette – Tikki nie była w stanie nic mi o tym powiedzieć. - Pewnie dlatego, że to się nam nie powinno przydarzyć. Z tego, co Plagg mówił, to ten proces, stan jest głównie dla poniższych bohaterów. Jestem Pierwszym takim Czarnym Kotem i posiadaczem jednego z dwóch najpotężniejszych Miraculów. Obawiam się, że przez to Plagg się tak męczy, bo nigdy się z czymś takim nie spotkał. - Czujesz jakieś dodatkowe zmiany? – była wyraźnie zaciekawiona. - Odkryłem na razie, że oprócz wzmożonego apetytu na rybę i mleko — zaśmialiśmy się — to wyostrzyły mi się zmysły. Wydaje mi się, że nie tylko pod Kocią postacią. Kiedy w niej jestem, to nic się przede mną nie ukryje i nie ucieknie. Kiedy Ciebie szukałem, w pewnym momencie widziałem przeszłość i teraźniejszość, potem biegłem ze 120 km/h. Nawet po użyciu kotaklizmu odmieniłem się dopiero w domu i czas mnie nie gonił. Już o pyłku, który już dwa razy Cię uleczyć, nie wspomnę. Zaśmiała się. - To nadzwyczajne. Chciałabym wiedzieć, co jeszcze potrafisz. - Tak szczerze to ja już nie koniecznie – powiedziałem, a ona była tym zaskoczona – Plagg trochę za ciężko to znosi…- spojrzałem w kierunku kwami -…co wy tam szepczecie. Obrócili się jak oparzeni. Byli zawstydzeni, jakbym ich przyłapał na gorącym uczynku. - Czy wy wiecie coś, czego my nie wiemy? – zapytała podejrzliwie Marinette. - Co… My… Skąd…- było jasne, że kłamią. Kiedy chciałem coś jeszcze powiedzieć, poczuliśmy lekkie trzęsienie ziemi. Nie wróżyło to dobrze. - Chyba będziesz miała okazję, by się przekonać, co potrafię. Rozdział 16 18.05.2016 W mgnieniu oka przemieniliśmy się w bohaterów. Następnie przeskakiwaliśmy z jednego budynku na drugi. Biedronka zostawała lekko za mną. Kierowaliśmy się w stronę domu, nad którym unosił się dym. Kiedy tam dotarliśmy, kręciła się już straż pożarna, policja i pogotowie. Próbowali ugasić pożar i wszystkich ratować. Rozglądałem się za nowym złoczyńcą, a Biedronka poszła popytać. Jednak nie było po nim żadnego śladu. - I co teraz? – spytała się mnie Biedronia. - Nie wiem…- nagle jednak wpadł mi do głowy pomysł - …poczekaj tu. Tak jak wczoraj, wskoczyłem na pobliski samochód. Na szczęście było tak, jak myślałem. Ponownie świat wokół mnie zwolnił i widziałem dwie rzeczywistości. Ponownie się rozglądałem. W rzeczywistości widziałem zdziwienie na twarzach pobliskich ludzi, w tym także mojej partnerki. W przeszłości jednak było dużo ciekawiej. W naszą stronę leciała…tak leciała, dosłownie Wiedźma. Taka klasyczna. Długi nos, spiczasty kapelusz, miotła. Wiedźma. Zrobiła kilka rundek wokół domu, który teraz się palił. - Zapłacisz mi za zniewagę, dyrektorze Damocles. To będzie dla ciebie nauczka – wrzasnęła i rzuciła, wyczarowaną wcześniej, kulą ognia. Nie dobrze…ofiary Władcy Ciem są coraz to potężniejsi. Kiedy budynek zaczął płonąć, Wiedźma odleciała w stronę… - Szkoła, Wiedźma kieruję się do szkoły – krzyknąłem do Biedronki i ruszyłem w stronę szkoły. - Co... jaka Wiedźma… Kocie czekaj… - Biedronka nie potrafiła zrozumieć, skąd to wiedziałem. W dodatku nie potrafiła za mną nadążyć. Biegłem tak szybko, jak tylko umiałem. Kiedy, w końcu tam dotarliśmy, Wiedźma już terroryzowała uczniów, którzy mieli zajęcia. - Skąd wiedziałeś, że to Wiedźma? – spytała cała zziajana Biedronka. - Potem wyjaśnię…chodź — zeskoczyłem z dachu, na którym się zatrzymaliśmy. Wiedźma zagoniła wszystkich w jeden kąt boiska. - Wszyscy poniesiecie karę za moją zniewagę – warknęła na wystraszonych uczniów. - A ja myślałam, że do wymierzania kar są odpowiednie instytucje i nie ma samowolki – zaczepiła złoczyńcę Biedronka. - Jak dobrze, że jesteście – powiedziała do nas złowrogo – wy pierwsi zostaniecie UKARANI... Z ostatnim słowem, rzuciła w nas płonącą kulą, która po uderzeniu w miejsce, gdzie nas już nie było, wybuchła. - Nie powiem, wybuchowa z Ciebie babka – zażartowałem, kiedy ponownie we mnie rzuciła „płonącą bombą”. Rzucała we mnie seriami. Nie miałem chwili spokoju. Całe szczęście, że jestem taki zwinny. Inaczej już dawno byłby ze mnie Kot z ogniska, ale musiałem ściągać na siebie całą jej uwagę. Kątem oka widziałem jak za jej plecami, Biedronka stara się wszystkich ewakuować. - Stój spokojnie, głupi kocurze – wrzasnęła swoim skrzekliwym głosem. - Ani mi się śni – odkrzyknąłem, zbijając jedną bombę kijem w jej stronę. Wtedy wydawało się mi, że to dobry pomysł jednak… wtedy wściekła się jeszcze bardziej. - Nie będę się z Tobą użerać — warknęła i za jednym ruchem ręki, przede mną pojawił się metalowy człowiek. Było ogromny i, jeśli to możliwe, umięśniony. — załatw go. Aaa...czyli może rzucać inne czary. Jeszcze raz...nie dobrze. Blaszany łeb rzucił się w moją stronę, jakbym był orzechem włoskim, a on dziadkiem do orzechów...chyba widać zależność w tym, co chciał zrobić, prawda? Wiedźma zwróciła się w stronę Biedronki, która planowała ją od tyłu podejść. Niestety nie była zbyt ostrożna. - A Ty głupi insekcie, zajmę się Tobą za wpuszczenie winnych. Nie widziałem, co działo się dalej, ale wiedziałem, że Biedronka się broni. Tak jak ja. Stalowa twarz coraz mocniej nacierała na mnie. Był bardzo dobry w walkach. W końcu udało mi się uderzyć go moim kijem w głowę. Zatoczył się do tyłu, trzymając się za bolącą łepetynę. Kiedy wróciła mu równowaga, z paskudnym dźwiękiem wysunął szpony podobne do tych, co posiadał Wolverine. Nie powiem, robił wrażenie. Potworne, ale jednak. A mimo braku mimiki, czułem, że jest wściekły. Zaszarżował na mnie. Sto kilo stali z ostrymi pazurami biegło coraz szybciej w moim kierunku. Normalny człowiek uciekłby, gdzie pieprz rośnie, ale ja miałem inny pomysł. Oraz nie jestem jak inni. Kiedy był już tuż przede mną, skuliłem się, by nie oberwać szponami. On jednak nie miał czasu, by wyhamować. Wpadł na mnie i się przetoczył. Miał piękny lot. Z głośnym hukiem uderzył o ziemię. - Kotaklizm – jak najszybciej chciałem się go pozbyć. Gdy dotknąłem jego łydki, zaczął rdzewieć. Stawał się pomarańczowy, a następnie pojawiały się w nim dziury. Po chwili zostało po nim tylko rdzawy pył. Wzrokiem odszukałem Biedronkę i Wiedźmę. Bohaterka za wszelką cenę starała się odgonić od siebie pająki wielkości małego psa oraz kolejnymi paskudnymi pociskami Czarownicy. Koło biodra zwisał jej przedmiot ze Szczęśliwego Trafu. Nie potrafiłem zgadnąć, czym był. Wysunąłem swoje pazury i biegiem puściłem się na stojącą do mnie tyłem złoczyńcę. Dzięki cichemu bieganiu udało mi się zaskoczyć ją, nie tak jak Biedronce chwilę wcześniej, i wskoczyć na szyję. Krzyczała i wierzgała, ale w końcu udało się jej mnie zrzucić. Boleśnie uderzyłem o ścianę. Jednak na jej twarzy zostały ślady po moich pazurach. Byłem lekko oszołomiony i pewny, że złamałem parę żeber. Część pająków, które atakowały Biedronkę zwróciły się na mnie razem z ich stworzycielką. Byłem bezbronny. - Ostatni raz wchodzisz mi w paradę – krzyknęła Wiedźma i skierowała na mnie jakiś promień. - NIEEE…- tuż przede mną pojawiła się dziewczyna w kropkowanym stroju. Przed sobą miała wyciągnięty swój magiczny przedmiot. Promień, który miał trafić we mnie, trafił w niego. Potem zaczęło się dziać coś, co ja już przerobiłem. Ewolucja. Biedronka na moich oczach, w mojej obronie, przechodziła właśnie ewolucję. Mam nieodparte przeczucie, że nie skończy się to dobrze. Z jej kolczyków wyskakiwały czerwono-czarne smugi światła i zaczęły się zbierać tuż przed nią. Nie trwało to długo, by Wiedźma i Biedronka zostały zamknięte we wnętrzu kuli światła. Nie wiem, co gorszę. Być w takiej kuli czy obserwować ją z boku. Kiedy w końcu wybuchła, wszystkie zniszczenia zostały naprawione, a ja przestałem czuć ból w klatce piersiowej. Na ziemie delikatnie opadły obie. Okazało się, że Madame Ponctuel była Wiedźmą. Biedronka natomiast, tak jak ja, się zmieniła. Na nogach pojawiły się jej czarne kozaki do kolan, a na rękach czarne rękawiczki do łokci. Zmieniła się jej także fryzura. Z dwóch kucyków na jednego koka na czubku głowy z czerwonym pasmem z boku. Powoli podniosłem się i do niej podszedłem. - Chyba już wiemy, co ukrywali przed nami kwami – szepnąłem jej do ucha, by nikt inny nie słyszał. - I co teraz będzie? – zapytała mnie. W jej oczach skrywało się niedowierzanie i…panikę. - Nie mam pojęcia – odpowiedziałem. - O MÓJ BOŻE – usłyszeliśmy dobrze znany mam głos – Możecie udzielić mi wywiadu?! Odpowiedzieć na pytanie, co się w wami stało?!– Alya jak zawsze chciała wiedzieć wszystko. Jednak my musieliśmy się zwijać. - Udzielimy, ale najpierw sami musimy się dowiedzieć, co się dzieje – odpowiedziałem, kiedy Moją Biedronkę zamurowało – Może kiedy indziej. Nie czekając na odpowiedź (chyba często mi się zdarza tak nie czekać) pociągnąłem będącą w szoku bohaterkę w stronę wyjścia. - Widzimy się u mnie – powierzałem do niej, przez co się obudziła. Wskoczyłem na najbliższy dach i przeskakiwałem z jednego na drugi, byleby znaleźć się jak najszybciej u siebie. Czeka nas bardzo ważna rozmowa. Rozdział 17 01.08.2016 W mgnieniu oka byłem u siebie. Gdy tylko znalazłem się w moim pokoju, się odmieniłem. Pierwsze co zrobił Plagg to jak najszybciej odleciał ode mnie i się schował między książkami. - Wyłaź. Natychmiast. - Ani mi się śni — jego głosik wydobyła się z najwyżej półki. Zacząłem się rozglądać za czymś, dzięki czemu mógłbym go dosięgnąć. Niestety, niczego przydatnego nie znalazłem więc, po prostu, zacząłem się wspinać. W tym momencie Biedronka wskoczyła przez okno do pokoju. Widząc mnie jednak wspinającego się po biblioteczce, chciała cos powiedzieć, ale nie potrafiła niczego z siebie wydobyć. Stała jak wryta, nawet się nie odmieniając. - Chodźże tu. - Mowy nie ma – czemu to ja musiałem dostać tak uparte kwami – nie mam zamiaru być przesłuchiwany. Zauważyłem go, jak krył się za grubą książką. Chwyciłem go za ogon i zeskoczyłem. Jego wrzask zaskoczenia i przerażenia można było chyba usłyszeć na drugim końcu miasta. - Mój ogon. Puść go — był bardzo oburzony. - Żebyś mi znowu uciekł. Co to, to nie – wtedy zobaczyłem odmienioną już Marinette z czerwonym kwami na ramieniu. Obie miały otwarte oczy ze zdziwienia. Plagg tez je zauważył, ponieważ przestał się wiercić. Musieliśmy naprawdę głupio wyglądać. - To, co... - zacząłem -...może najpierw usiądziemy. W milczeniu dziewczyna usiadła na kanapie. Tikki grzecznie usiadła na stoliku do kawy. Kiedy puściłem Plagga dołączył do niej, a ja usiadłem koło Marinette. - Z tego, co mówił mi Plagg to ewolucja zdarza się rzadko oraz że jestem pierwszym opiekunem potężniejszego Miraculum, który przeszedł tę przemianę. Możecie wytłumaczyć czemu w przeciągu kilku dni drugi opiekun takiego Miraculum ewoluował oraz czy to ma związek z waszą szeptaną rozmową? Razem z Marinette twardo wpatrywaliśmy się w kwami oczekując odpowiedzi. One tylko na siebie popatrzały. - Wytłumaczcie nam, co się dzieje, bo to nie może być przypadek – słaby głos Marinette świadczył o skraju wytrzymałości. Kwami się przełamały. - Jak wiecie Kwami oraz Miracula istnieją mniej więcej tyle, ile istnieje świat — zaczęła Tikki — dzięki nam istniało już tysiące bohaterów... - … jak nie więcej. Jak sądzicie, ile istnieje kwami? - zapytał Plagg. - Mówiłeś mi o Miraculum Pszczoły i Żółwia...więc obstawiałbym, że istnieją, oprócz naszych, jeszcze...może... pięć — opowiedziałem niepewnie. - A ty, Marinette. Ile obstawiasz? - zapytała Tikki. - Może kilka więcej, w końcu świat jest duży — odpowiedziała. - Dobrze, dobrze...- zaczął Plagg - …a właściwie to nie. Pomyliliście się o kilka set. Mnie i Marinette odpadły szczęki. - Na świecie istnieją trzysta sześćdziesiąt kwiami i ich Miraculum — kontynuowała Tikki – Aktywnych jest z tego około jedna czwarta. - Prawie setka super bohaterów chodzi sobie po świecie — zapytałem, nie dowierzając. Czemu wcześniej o nich nie słyszeliśmy? - Nie do końca. Część z nich to tacy jak Władca Ciem — sprostował Plagg. - Jest więcej takich kanali? - zapytała Marinette. - Tak — odpowiedziało czerwone kwami – w przeróżnych zakątkach ziemi, praktycznie na każdym kontynencie czai się szaleniec... - ...a nawet kilku... - wtrącił się Plagg. - ...z Miraculum, który chce wykorzystać jego moc w złych celach. Dzięki, że mi przerwałeś - Plagg na słowa Tikki tylko się złośliwie uśmiechnął. - A jest więcej takich Miraculi, jakie my posiadamy? I gdzie są te uśpione? - zaciekawiła się dziewczyna. - Miraculum Biedronki, jak i Miraculum Czarnego Kota są jedyne w swoim rodzaju. Nie ma innych o jego mocy. Ja i Tikki jesteśmy pierwszymi kwami, jakie istnieją. - Czarny Kot może zniszczyć wszystko, co istnieje. Symbolizuje Koniec — ciągnęła Tikki – za to Biedronka symbolizuje początek. Potrafi stworzyć wszystko od nowa. - Przed dziś znanym wszechświatem istniał inny. Był dużo starszy niż obecny, ale był już stracony. Istoty żywe same się tępiły, a pomagały im w tym choroba, która powodowała śmierć w ciągu trzydziestu godzin... - Kiedy zachorowało na nią kilku opiekunów Miraculum, a populacja wszechświata miała wyginąć w ciągu tygodnia, ówczesna Biedronka razem z Czarnym Kotem zdecydowali się, zniszczy stary wszechświat i stworzyć nowy. - To dlatego tak bardzo wymagasz, bym panował nad sobą — przerwałem im, jakże podnoszącą na duchu opowieść — naprawdę mogę, zniszczy wszechświat. A ja zawsze myślałem, że przesadza. - Weź też pod uwagę, że oni nie przeszli ewolucji — przypomniał mi Plagg. - Niech pocieszy Cię to, że choćby cokolwiek zniszczył to Marinette, jako Biedronka może to odtworzyć. Popatrzeliśmy na siebie ze strachem w oczach. Pierwszy raz przez myśl mi przeszło, że to trochę za duża odpowiedzialność jak na nastolatków. - Rozumiem...jesteśmy niszczycielami i stworzycielami — powiedziałem powoli — a te inne kwami? - Przechowuje je Strażnik Miraculum...- zaczęła Tikki. -...dziś istnieje tylko jeden...- dopowiedział Plagg. -...i na nasze szczęście jest w Paryżu... -...dobrze byłoby, gdybyście się z nim spotkali — skończyła Tikki. -A jak go znajdziemy — zapytała się dziewczyna. - Oj, Marinette... Byłyśmy już u niego — powiedziała mała kwami. -Naprawdę? - Tak...wtedy, gdy zachorowałam... -Zachorowałaś i nic mi nie powiedziałaś?! - wtrącił się Plagg. -To nie było nic takiego...- tłumaczyła się Tikki -Zaraz... Ten staruszek to Strażnik Miraculum? - przerwała im Marinette nie kryjąc zdziwienia. -A niby skąd miałby wiedzieć jak mnie uleczyć — odpowiedziała czerwona kwami, próbująca uspokoić Plagga, który miał do niej pretensje, że nic mu nie powiedziała. Słuchając ich, miałem wrażenie, że mówią jakimś kodem. Nie miałem sił tego słuchać. -Hej...- żadnej reakcji – HEJ...- nadal nic – HEJ! - dopiero kiedy krzyknąłem na całe gardło, uciszyli się i spojrzeli na mnie – a nie powinniśmy iść do tego strażnika, zamiast się ze sobą droczyć. Obawiam się, że nasze przemiany są zwiastunem czegoś gorszego od akum. Nie zgodzicie się? - widać było, że metaforycznie opadły im szczęki na moje słowa. Ja tylko wstałem i przełożyłem przez ramią moją torbę. -A co ze szkołą? - zapytała się Marinette. -Żartujesz — zdziwiłem się — nawet nie godzinę temu naszą szkołę zaatakowała ofiara akumy i sterroryzowała uczniów, aż musieli interweniować Biedronka i Czarny Kot — powiedziałem — naprawdę myślisz, że reszta lekcji się odbędzie? -Punkt dla Adriena — rzekł mój kwami z szerokim uśmiechem na twarzy — a zabierzesz dla mnie trochę camembertu z kuchni? - spytał się, kiedy wlatywał do mojej torby — Zgłodniałem. - Żadna nowość — odpowiedziałem i otwarłem drzwi. Tikki schowała się w torebce Marinette i wyszła z pokoju. Wyszedłem za nią i zamknąłem za sobą drzwi. Zanim wyszliśmy z domu, udaliśmy się do kuchni po przysmaki dla obu kwami. Po chwili jednak byliśmy w drodze do nieznanego tylko mi, Strażnika Miraculum. Rozdział 18 01.08.2016 Przez całą drogę szliśmy w całkowitej ciszy. Ja oraz Marinette byliśmy zanurzeni we własnych myślach. Nie wiem jak ona, ale ja starałem się przetrawić to, co nim powiedzieli Tikki i Plagg. To o zniszczeniu i stworzeniu. Może było dużo więcej wszechświatów. Czy nasz też czeka taka zagłada? Nasze kwami są tymi najstarszymi, a z tego, co wiem, nasz wszechświat ma kilka miliardów lat, i co? Niby mają kilka miliardów lat razy kilka uniwersów? W głowie to mi się nie potrafiło zmieścić. Jeszcze jedna rzecz mi nie dawała spokoju. Tamten Czarny Kot nie przeszedł przemiany, a zdołał zniszczyć całe życie. Więc do czego ja mogę być teraz zdolny. Co jak się na kogoś wkurzę i do zdezintegruję? Albo nie będzie mi się podobać jakieś miejsce i zniknie z mapy jakieś państwo i wszyscy jego obywatele? Niby Biedronka ma moc tworzenie czegoś z niczego, ale czy to wystarczy? Przecież tamta Biedronka nie odtworzyła starego świata na nowo, tylko stworzyła całkowicie nowy. Coraz mniej podoba mi się moje rola. Moje rozmyślanie pewnie trwałyby wiecznie, gdyby nie to, że Marinette zatrzymała mnie ręką. Inaczej walnąłbym głową w drzwi. Staliśmy przed domem w bardzo orientalnym, chińskim stylu. Dookoła nas rosły ogromnie, ale piękne rośliny. Muszę przyznać, że ona do tego miejsca pasowała przez swoją chińską urodę. Niechętnie się do tego przyznaję, ale wszystko, co chińskie mnie interesuje, w tym ona. Nasze kwami bez oporów wyszły ze swoich kryjówek, a Marinette zapukała dwukrotnie kołatką w kształcie chińskiego smoka. Nie czekaliśmy długo, by ktoś podszedł do drzwi. Słyszałem kroki. Następnie tam, gdzie była kołatka otwarło się coś na kształt judasza. Kwami bez wahania wleciały do środka. My jednak gapiliśmy się w brązowe oko, które prześwietlało nas na wylot. Po chwili otwór został zatrzaśnięty, a ja z Marinette popatrzyliśmy nie siebie, słuchając jak różnie zabezpieczenia, zostają z nich rozbrojone. Drzwi energicznie otworzył staruszek chińskiego pochodzenia w czerwonej, hawajskiej koszuli i beżowych rybaczkach. Głaskał się po szpiczastej brodzie oraz posiadał tajemniczy uśmiech. - Sądząc po tym, że osobiście mnie odwiedzili Biedronka i Czarny Kot, a ich kwami nie dolega nic, to przeczuwam, że macie kłopoty — odsuną się, zapraszając nas gestem do środka — Zapraszam. Nieśmiało weszliśmy do środka. Wnętrze, tak jak na zewnątrz, było bardzo orientalne. Rozglądałem się za Plaggiem. Kiedy go zobaczyłem to razem z Tikki i innym, trochę przypominającym żółwia, zielonym kwami latali w pomieszczeniu obok. Marinette i ja szliśmy nadal za staruszkiem, aż dotarliśmy do pomieszczenia z matą na podłodze i gramofonem na komodzie. Gestem pokazał, byśmy usiedli na macie, a sam zaczął kombinować przy gramofonie. Zauważyłem, że zaczął się on obracać. Kiedy staruszek się do nas obrócił miał w rękach małą ośmiokątną szkatułkę. Była podobna do tej, w której znajdował się mój pierścień, ale było dużo większa. Położył ją przed nami, a na jego ramieniu pojawiło się zielone kwami. Szeptało mu coś do ucha, a ze strzępek tego, co usłyszałem to czekało nas kazanie. Cudownie. Byłem zaciekawiony, zaniepokojony, zniecierpliwiony i...i...nie wiem co ale nie umiałem spokojnie usiedzieć. W końcu się do nas odezwał. -Muszę przyznać, że jestem tak samo zdziwiony, jak wy, jeśli chodzi o wasze ewolucje — zaczął przechadzać się po pomieszczeniu — to naprawdę nadzwyczajne, jak i niepokojące. Nie wiem, czy wiecie, ale kiedy dochodzi do ewolucji opiekuna Miraculum, to znaczy, że będzie mu potrzebnie dużo więcej mocy do uporania się z problemem. -Wiedziałem, że to nie jest prezent, tylko ostrzeżenie — dopowiedziałem, bo od samego początku miałem złe przeczucia. -Prawda, młodzieńcze. A to, że ewolucja dotyczy waszej dwójki, nie dobrze to wróży. To pierwszy taki przypadek, co, oznaczać może wielkie niebezpieczeństwo. -Mnie ciekawi tylko jedno — wtrąciła się Marinette – dlaczego nie wiedzieliśmy nic o innych bohaterach? O nas ciągle mówią w mediach, stawiają pomniki, a o nich nie ma słychu ani widu? Nie wierzę w to – teatralnie skrzyżowała ręce na piersiach, a jej twarz nie wyrażała zgody na żadne niezgodności. Muszę przyznać, że lepiej znosi przemianą niż ja. Trudno. - A myślicie, że inne państwa wiedzą, że codziennie Paryż, jedna ze ważniejszych stolic zachodu jest broniona przed codziennymi atakami...jak to teraz lubią nazywać na arenie międzynarodowej...terrorystów z nadprzyrodzonymi mocami, a powstrzymuje ich tylko dwójka nastolatków, który są...jak to się mówi...z tego samego podwórka? - jak tak to ujął to rzeczywiście, dziwnie, że nie było jakichś fal zagranicznych agentów, by zająć się problemem. -Czyli chcesz mam powiedzieć, że reszta świata nie wie co się tutaj dzieje, tak jak my nie wiedzieliśmy co dzieje się w reszcie świata? Mimo tych wszystkich mediów i globalizacji? - spojrzałem na Marinette, która patrzała się na mnie z wielkim zdziwieniem – no co? Modeling to nie moje hobby, tylko praca, a zainteresowania mam ciałkiem inne – teraz to ja złożyłem ramiona na pierwsi. - A wracając do tematu to...czy to jest prawda? - spytała nieśmiało Marinette. -Tak — przyznał staruszek, którego nawet nie zapytaliśmy o imię -...mimo tego, że w kilka sekund my potrafimy się komunikować z kimś z drugiego końca świata to wiedza związana z Miraculum jest tylko znana w danym społeczeństwie, którego konkretne Miraculum dotyczy. -A czy my chcemy wiedzieć jak, czy lepiej nie? - zapytałem. -Jak chcecie tutaj spędzić kilka...dni na słuchaniu jak ten mechanizm działa to oczywiście — skubany wiedział jak nas od tego zniechęcić. - Może przejdźmy do tego, co najważniejsze w tej chwili, dobrze ?- zaproponowała Marinette. -Jak już wiecie od swoich kwami to około dziewięćdziesiąt Miraculum jest aktywne, a w tym jakieś dwadzieścia osiem jest w złych rękach. -Aż tyle? - zdziwiła się moja partnerka. - To nie tak dużo — starał się nas pocieszyć. Z marnym skutkiem — bywały czasy gdzie dwieście Miraculi było na użytek złoczyńców — jak już mówiłem, z marnym skutkiem. - A gdzie jest reszta Miraculi i ich kwami. Chodzi mi o te nieaktywne? - zapytałem. -Tam, gdzie były wasze mim wyście je ode mnie je dostali — odpowiedział. -Teraz Cię poznaję — przypomniało mi się — spotkałem Cię pierwszego dnia szkoły, tuż przed tym, jak znalazłam w pokoju małą szkatułkę z moim pierścieniem... -...i moimi kolczykami — wtrąciła się Marinette – to pana wtedy uratowała przed potrąceniem. -Rzeczywiście, tego dnia zrobiłem wam obojgu testy czy się nadajecie na opiekunów — miał uśmiech świadczący o tym, że był bardzo zadowolony z siebie...albo ze swojego wyboru — a po nich podrzuciłem wam do domów Miracula, które zabrałem stąd — i otworzył szkatułkę co leżała przed nami. Środek był podzielony na pięć części, a na środku znajdowało się kółko z przerobionym znakiem Yin i Yang. W tym kółku powinny się znajdować Kolczyki Biedronki i Pierścień Czarnego Kota. W szkatułce znajdowały się tylko dwa Miracula: Pszczoły i Lisa. Ten drugi, a raczej jego podróbkę widziałem u Lily, która zdążyła się przenieść do innej szkoły. -Ale tu jest miejsce tylko na siedem Miraculi — zauważyła dziewczyna. - Racja, ale tylko dlatego, że reszta jest ukryta we wnętrzu tej szkatułki. I błagam, nie pytajcie jak — uprzedził mnie, bo chciałem się spytać — jak ostatnio to wyjaśniałem, to mój rozmówca mnie nie zrozumiał, a tłumaczenia jest więcej niż, przy tym, dlaczego o Miraculach nie wie świat. Zamknął szkatułkę i odstawił ją, jak podejrzewam, do gramofonu. - Czy mamy prawo sądzić, że Pan wie co teraz mamy zrobić? - miałem dziwnie przeczucie, że tak. - Z tego, co wiem od Weija... -Te zielone kwami?- spytała Marinette. -Tak. Z tego, co mi mówił, a musicie wiedzieć, że jest następny w kolejności starszeństwa, zaraz po Tikki i Plaggu, to kiedy stanie się to, co się stało — pewne chodzi mu o ewolucję — to wasza dwójka będzie musiała pokonać przyczynę zła, dla którego się wykorzystuje Miracula. ŻE CZEGO?! Rozdział 19 08.08.2016 ♫Ten rozdział chciałabym zadydykować każdemu, kto trwa przy tym opowiadaniu. Byłoby miło widzieć ile was zostało ^.^ ♫ Siedzieliśmy z Marinette z otwartymi buziami, dosłownie. Dziś naprawdę dużo się o dziwnych rzeczach, ale to chyba lekka przesada. -Przepraszam, czy ja dobrze usłyszałam. " Będziecie musieli pokonać przyczynę zła "? - miałem wrażenie, że tak jak ja chciała się przesłyszeć. Bo jeśli się nie przesłyszeliśmy, to znaczy, że...że o tym szeptali Tikki i Plagg. Niech ja go tylko dorwę! - Dobrze usłyszałaś, moje dziecko — przyznał staruszek. -Ale, co to ma znaczyć? - zainteresowała się Marinette. -Tego nikt nie wie — odrzekł staruszek. -Jakie będą konsekwencje, jak się nam nie uda? - zapytałem. -Tego też nikt nie wie. -A co wiadomo? - Marinette zaczynało brakować cierpliwości. -To, że to jest szansa dla długiego, spokojnego życia bez osób próbujących wykorzystać Miracula do złych celów. -A ja myślałem, że to ma związek z rosnącym w siłę Władcą Ciem — przyznałem. - Nie tylko on w siłę zaczął rosnąć — zaczął, a wszystkie trzy kwami przyleciały do pomieszczenie, w którym się znajdowaliśmy — wszyscy co na Miracula nie zasłużyli, stają się potężniejsi. Niestety nie jest wiadome dlaczego – teraz staruszek wyglądał jakby, miał nadejść koniec. Ciekawy kogo? Ich czy nasz — Może to mieć związek z waszym zadaniem. - Podejrzewam, Mistrzu – zaczął zielony, podobny do żółwia kwami – że za tym może stać człowiek, który się uważa za antystrażnika. - Kto to niby jest? – zapytałem, pełen ciekawości. - Ty, młody człowieku miałeś już z nim kontakt – odpowiedział starszy mężczyzna. - Serio?! – zapytaliśmy wspólnie z Marinette. - Tak – jego tajemniczy ton zaczynał mnie już denerwować – kiedy wybrałeś się na wycieczkę do pewnego magazynu. Na te słowa się wyprostowałem. Teraz nie tylko jego ton, ale i tajemniczy uśmiech wyprowadzał mnie z równowagi. Mimo to domyśliłem się, o co chodzi, ale nie chciałem nic mówić. Wydaje mi się, że znam tego człowieka, ale nie wiem skąd. Muszę zacząć zbierać elementy układanki. Niedługo siedliśmy jeszcze u staruszka, a także szybko rozstałem się z Marinette, mimo że niechętnie się z tym pogodziła. Rozumiem, czemu niechętnie się na to zgodziła. Dużo dziś przeżyła. Ja z resztą też, dlatego chciałem pobyć sam. No przynajmniej na tyle ile da się z gadatliwym kwami zakochanym w mlecznych wyrobach. Ja się męczę nad przetrawieniem ostatnich sytuacji, a on nawija, jak bardzo jego brzuch tęskni za byciem pełnym. No błagam. Marzyłem, żeby wejść do łóżka i obudzić się znowu dziś rano, ze świadomością, że to był sen. Niestety wiedziałem, że nie może być tak pięknie. Przeczuwałem katastrofę od samego początku, gdy tylko znalazłem się w pobliżu domu, ale nie spodziewałem się TAKIEJ! Raczej takiej, że nie wróciłem zaraz po ataku na szkołę. Dlatego starałem się wejść po cichu do domu. Gdy, jednak znalazłem się w holu, usłyszałem swojego ojca, który miał jeszcze być w delegacji, oraz jakiegoś mężczyznę. Kłócili się. Nawet Plagg starał się nie wydawać żadnych dźwięków. Dyskretnie podeszliśmy do drzwi gabinetu ojca, a ustawiliśmy się tak, by jakby, co szybko móc się ukryć. To, co wtedy usłyszałem, przekraczało moje możliwości. -…no, chyba że wolisz mi w zamian oddać syna – ton nieznajomego byłby idealny do czarnych charakterów z bajek. - Teraz to już przesadzasz – rzadko słyszałem, jak ojciec wrzeszczał, ostatni raz na mnie w rocznice śmierci mamy, ale teraz było gorzej – zabrałeś mi już żonę, a teraz chcesz syna – zabrał mamę? – Jean to już przesada, nawet jak na Ciebie. - Umawialiśmy się Gabrielu – tato coś Ty się wpakował? – jak nie zdobędziesz dla mnie Miraculi Biedronki i Czarnego Kota, nigdy już nie zobaczysz ani żony, ani syna. Chyba tego nie chcesz? – jadowity ton tego kolesia doprowadzał mnie do szału. Czego on chce od nas? Nie podoba mi się, że tata ma zdobyć moje Miraculum i Marinette, bo to mogło znaczyć, że… - Przecież wiesz, że staram się, jak mogę – głos taty zaczynał się załamywać – ale za każdym razem są sprytniejsi ode mnie, a teraz sia także oboje potężniejsi, a moje ofiary nie potrafią sobie z nimi poradzić. - Tutaj muszę Ci przyznać rację – w tym momencie zapaliła mi się lampka w głowie. Ja znam tego faceta! Niech tylko go dorwę w swoje pazury – Kot zbyt dobrze sobie poradził z moimi podwładnymi, a nie miał pojęcia o swoich umiejętnościach. - Nadal nie rozumiem, po co była Ci ta szopka z tą dziewczyną. Nie dość, że zalazłeś tym Biedronce i Czarnemu Kotu za skórę to jeszcze policja Cię szuka – policja, tak…hymm… - Przyznaję, że to było głupie, ale miałem swoje powody, a Ty pamiętaj: albo w ciągu miesiąca dostane w swoje posiadanie Miracula Biedronki i Czarnego Kota, albo twoja żona naprawdę stanie się martwa, a twój syn razem z nią. Niech błąd twojej głupiej żony będzie dla Ciebie przestrogą. W tej chwili miałem ochotę mu dołożyć tak, by trafił na ostry dyżur. Na szczęście Plagg miał więcej rozumu ode mnie. Kiedy usłyszał kroki zmierzające do wyjścia, pociągną mnie, bym mógł się schować. Wychyliłem się lekko z mojej kryjówki, by zobaczyć jak człowiek stojący za porwaniem Marinette wychodzi z mojego domu z trzaśnięciem drzwiami. Nie minęło dużo czasy, by mój ojciec zrobił to samo. - Ale się porobiło, co nie Adrien? – zapytał się mój kwami, kiedy zostaliśmy sami z nowymi informacjami. - Taaa…chyba ten dzień gorszy, być już nie może – powiedziałem cały załamany. Z tego, co powiedział ten mężczyzna, moja mama żyje. To by tłumaczyło czyny ojca oraz ten głupi zakaz. Pewnie też to chciał mi wyjaśnić przed „wyjazdem”. - Wiesz co, Plagg czas zająć się tą sprawą w końcu na poważnie – stwierdziłem na głos. - No…nareszcie się będzie cos działo – zrobił fikołka w powietrzy i nagle spoważniał – a co z twoim ojcem, bo z tego, co usłyszeliśmy, wychodzi, że… - To teraz nie ważnie…jak sam stwierdził, jesteśmy dla niego za sprytni – bolało mnie jednak, kim tak naprawdę jest. Nie tylko ja mam ukrytą tożsamość w tym domu – mamy większy problem do rozwiązania. - Właśnie – powiedział, ale po chwili przybrał minę przygłupa – a co konkretnie. Przewróciłem tylko oczami i ruszyłem w drogę do mojej partnerki. - Jak to co, mamy zająć się przyczyną, dla którego Miracula są w złych rękach, a my przed chwilą złapaliśmy trop. Kiedy już trzymałem rękę na klamce, ponownie oświeciła mi się lampka w głowie. Cos mnie tchnęło i wślizgnąłem się do gabinetu ojca i zwiałem stamtąd najgrubszy album ze zdjęciami. - Czemu bierzesz ten album? – spytał Plagg, kiedy chowałem go do torby. - Z powodu przeczucia, które mnie naszło – odpowiedziałem – chodź. W przeciągu kwadransa znalazłem się koło najlepszej piekarni w Paryżu. Przez drzwi w lokalu widziałem ciemnowłosą dziewczynę, która ściska rodziców, by za chwile zniknąć w drzwiach prowadzących na górę. Obszedłem budynek dookoła by móc wejść innymi drzwiami do klatki schodowej prowadzącymi do mieszkania dziewczyny. Przeskakiwałem po dwa stopnie naraz, by jak najszybciej znaleźć się na właściwym piętrze. W drzwi rąbałem jak szalony. - Adrien, przestań – usłyszałem szept Plagga zza koszuli. Drzwi odtworzyły się energicznie, a Marinette chciała nakrzyczeć na osobę, która robiła taki harmider, ale gdy tylko rozpoznała mnie, zaczęła... - Adrien, co ty …- ...ale nie dałem jej skończyć. - Mój ojciec jest Władcą Ciem. Rozdział 20 15.08.2016 Gdy tylko to powiedziałem, jej duże oczy stały się jeszcze większe. Bez słowa odsunęła się i gestem zaprosiła do środka. Usiadłem na kanapie w salonie, podczas gdy Marinette poszła zrobić dla mnie herbatę rumiankową. Nasze kwami usiedli sobie na uboczu, rozmawiając po cichu między sobą. Czekając na Marinette wyciągnąłem album i zacząłem go przeglądać. Moja mama miała w zwyczaju uwieczniania na fotografiach wszystkich znajomych. Właśnie te zdjęcia znajdowały się w albumie, który ze sobą zabrałem. Z tyłu głowy wciąż krążył mi pomysł, na który wpadłem, gdy podsłuchiwałem pod gabinetem. Mam nadzieję, że nasze chody u Burmistrza pomogą w jego realizacji. - No dobrze…- zaczęła Marinette dając mi do rąk kubek z gorącą herbatą – …możesz mi od początku wszystko wyjaśnić? – była bardzo zdenerwowana. Inaczej nie dobierałaby tak starannie słów. - Wróciłem do domu z myślą, że Natalie zruga mnie przez to, że nie wróciłem wcześniej, ale już w drzwiach usłyszałem głos ojca, który w tym momencie powinien być w delegacji na kolejnym pokazie mody – przerwałem na chwile, by upić łyk herbaty. Starałem się mówić spokojnie, ale we mnie znów się gotowało od środka. Opowiadając to, powoli sobie przyswajałem, kim był w rzeczywistości mój ojciec – Był w gabinecie razem z jakimś mężczyzną, którego chyba nazwał Jean. Z tego, co usłyszałem, wynikało, że zabrał moją mamę i zaczął grozić, że i mnie weźmie, jeśli ojciec do miesiąca nie odda mu naszych Miraculi. Przerwałem na chwile. W tym momencie przypomniałem sobie coś jeszcze. - To wszystko? – spytała delikatnie Marinette. - Jeszcze nie – nie wiedziałem jak mam ubrać w słowa następną nowinę – ten…ten mężczyzna, który kłócił się z ojcem…miałem wrażenie, że go znam…potem potwierdził moje przypuszczenia – spojrzałem na nią, a nie na kubek, do którego mówiłem – ten mężczyzna wspomniał o twoim porwaniu – na jej twarzy malował się szok i niedowierzanie – mówił, że miał swoje powody, by to zrobić jednak ich nie wyjawił. - Czyli moje porwanie miało jakiś głębszy cel? - Na to wygląda – odpowiedziałem – i wiesz co?- odłożyłem do połowy opróżniony kubek i wziąłem do ręki album – podejrzewam, że ten mężczyzna może się znajdować w tym. Marinette podejrzliwie spojrzała na przedmiot w moich rękach. Ciekawskie kwami podleciały do nas i usiadły na ramionach swych opiekunów. — Czemu tak sądzisz, Adrien – Spytała Tikki. - Dziś w nocy miałem przedziwny sen – zacząłem opowiadać – tylko że wydawało mi się, to raczej wspomnieniem. Widziałem siebie w wieku czterech lat oraz moich rodziców kłócącym się z gościem podobnym do tego całego Jean’a. - Adrien, czemu wcześniej o tym nie wspomniałeś – zaczął z wyrzutem Plagg – Ewolucja jest bronią w czekającym was zadaniu… - …ale nie tylko to ma wam pomóc – wtrąciła się Tikki – także wasze zmysły i umysł zostały wprowadzone na wyższy poziom, by wam pomóc. To wspomnienie musi być bardzo ważne. O co kłócili się twoi rodzice z Jean’em? - Chyba o to – starałem sobie cokolwiek przypomnieć, ale im bardziej się starałem, tym mniej pamiętałem – żeby mama oddała coś…chyba swoją broszkę – na te słowa pouczyłem jak Plagg sztywnieje na moim ramieniu i chyba nie tylko ja to zauważyłem – ale tego nie chciała zrobić…- więcej nie mogłem sobie przypomnieć -…potem znalazłem się w dziwnym okrągłym pomieszczeniu z białymi motylami, które przez światło stały się chyba krwiożercze. Aż mnie ciarki przeszły na wspomnienie tego momentu. Nie na żarty się wtedy przestraszyłem. - Plagg, dokąd lecisz? – spytała Marinette, gdy kwami kota próbowało odlecieć. - Eeee…bo ten…głodny jestem – odpowiedział. Był dziwnie zdenerwowany. - Co ukrywasz, żarłoku? – gniew w głosie Tikki był zdumiewający – nie kłam. Pod ostrym wzrokiem Tikki Plagg tylko westchnął żałośnie i pomału opadł na oparcie. - Adrien, czy ta broszka była w kształcie pawia? – zapytał się Plagg tak bardzo żałosnym głosem. - Tak – odpowiedziałem – mój tata trzyma ją w sejfie. Była to jej ulubiona broszka. - Plagg chyba nie myślisz, że…- zaczęła Tikki. - …że to było Miraculum Pawia. Tak, tak właśnie myślę – odparł Plagg – ale jestem pewien, że broszka w sejfie była sztuczna tak jak naszyjnik Lily. - Czyli ten Jean może mieć prawdziwe? – zapytała Marinette. - To jest możliwe. Kwami i Marinette dalej rozprawiali się nad Miraculum Pawia, które mogła posiadać moja mama. Nie słuchałem ich jednak. Wciąż nie mogłem przyswoić do siebie myśli, że mój ojciec jest Władcą Ciem, a teraz wychodzi na to, że mama też była bohaterką tak jak ja. Ładna rodzinka. Nawet nie wiem, co o tym myśleć. Czuje się teraz tak bardzo oszołomiony. Zamknięty w świecie swoich myśli zacząłem przeglądać album. Był podzielony na konkretne lata, więc od razu przeszedłem do tej części zrobionej, gdy miałem cztery lata. Uważnie starałem się przyglądać osobą na zdjęciach. Większość rozpoznawałem, ale byli też tacy, których nigdy przedtem nie widziałem. Dobrze jednak wiedziałem, że mama zawsze podpisywała zdjęcia z tyłu. Wystarczyło więc znaleźć… - MAM – moim krzykiem przerwałem omijającą mnie dyskusję – To on i to miejsce, które mi się śniło – pokazałem Marinette zdjęcie – strasznie to dziwne. Mam uczucie déjà vu. Marinette wyciągnęła zdjęcie z albumu. Wraz z nim wyleciała także kartka. Popatrzyliśmy na siebie spojrzeniami przepełnionymi niepewnością. Podniosłem ją i rozłożyłem. Ta kartka okazała się listem do mnie od…mamy. Zacząłem jego teść czytać na głos: Drogi Adrienie, W tej chwili masz cztery lata, ale jestem pewna, że kiedy podrośniesz, zostaniesz kimś wielkim. Kto wie może nawet bohaterem. Jednak muszę Cię ostrzec. Ten mężczyzna, z którym rozmawia ojciec na zdjęciu, zza którym schowałam list, jest bardzo niebezpieczny. Bardzo na niego uważaj. Nigdy nie można przewidzieć, co taka osoba jak on może dokonać. Nazywa się on Jean Pierre Bonnet i macza swoje palce w bardzo złych interesach. Chciał, żebym oddała broszkę Mistrzowi Fu przez niego, ale wiem, że zagarną by ją dla siebie. Widzisz, jest to wyjątkowa broszka, wyjątkowo cenna. Jeśli spotkasz Mistrza Fu, zrozumiesz dlaczego. Jeśli już go spotkałeś to wiedz, że może go powstrzymać jedynie dwoje bardzo wyjątkowych osób. Wierzę, że jesteś jednym z tej dwójki, Kochanie. Jest tylko jeden sposób jego pokonania. Znaleźć jego źródło. Czyli miejsca, gdzie się urodził. Tam na pewno znajdziesz odpowiedzi na ważne pytania. Niestety, nie wiem, gdzie to jest, ani gdzie masz zacząć. Jesteś jednak bystrym chłopcem, a z pomocą na pewno dasz sobie radę. Bardzo Cię Kocham i jestem z Ciebie dumna, Mama PS.: Proszę, uważaj na ojca. Czasem robi wielkie głupstwa dla tych, których kocha. Ledwo powstrzymywałem łzy po przeczytaniu tego listu. Miałem ich pełno w oczach. Nie wiedziałem, co powiedzieć. Bałem się spojrzeć na resztę towarzystwa. Nagle poczułem jak Marinette przytula się do mnie. Odwzajemniłem gest i pocałowałem w czoło. Nawet nasze kwami przyległy do nas. To był jeden z niewielu momentów w moim życiu od zniknięcia z niego mamy, kiedy czułem, że ktoś się o mnie troszczy. Gdyby nie okropne okoliczności to może byłbym szczęśliwy? Nie wiem, ile tak przytulaliśmy się, ale Marinette postanowiła w końcu przerwać milczenie. - To, co teraz? – zapytała – Twoja mama dała nam wskazówkę, ale nie wiemy nadal gdzie zacząć. Przez chwilę milczałem, starając się wszystko dobrze przemyśleć. Czas by sprowadzić plan w życie. - Musimy iść na komisariat – odpowiedziałem. Marinette spojrzała na mnie z wielkim zdziwieniem. - Chcesz iść na policję? - To logiczne wyjście – tłumaczyłem – policja już i tak powinna szukać pana Bonnet’a za Twoje porwanie, a możliwe, że jeszcze tego nie wie. Poza tym, według mamy, musimy poszukać miejsca, gdzie się urodził, tak? To nie ma lepszego miejsca niż baza danych na komisariacie. - Masz rację, ale oni i tak nie muszą nam tych informacji udostępniać. Jesteśmy, jakby nie patrzeć, dziećmi. -Jakby nie patrzeć jesteśmy bohaterami Paryża, a czasem bez nas policja sobie nie radzi. Pierwszy przykład z brzegu: nigdy by Cię nie znaleźli, gdyby nie ja. Jak to nie poskutkuje, powołamy się na Burmistrza Bourgeois, któremu kilka razy uratowaliśmy życie córki. - Twoja mama ma rację – uśmiechnęła się zadziornie i troszkę zbliżyła – jesteś bardzo bystry. Następnej chwili już mnie całowała. Gdzieś głęboko w sobie czułem, że powoli dochodzimy do miejsca, gdzie będziemy się już toczyć z górki. No, przynajmniej w naszych relacjach. Rozdział 21 22.08.2016 Tak miło mogłoby być wiecznie, gdyby nie… - Yhym…-… wymowny kaszel Plagga – nie chciałbym psuć tej jakże romantycznej sceny… -…ale psujesz – powiedziała z wyrzutem Tikki. - Psuję, bo z tego, co się orientuję to za niedługo rodzice Marinette zamkną piekarnie, a także Natalie zacznie szukać Adriena, więc chyba należałoby się śpieszyć, nie sądzicie? – nie lubię tego jego wywyższającego się głosiku. - Niestety tak – powiedziała Marinette, sprawdzając godzinę – dochodzi siedemnasta. -Więc, na co czekamy, idziemy – niechętnie wstałem i ruszyłem do drzwi. Na Marinette czekałem razem z obydwa kwami w parku, gdyż musiała jeszcze powiadomić rodziców, że wychodzi. Czekając na nią, zastanawiałem się jak to wszystko rozegrać. Jasne było, że musimy na komisariat wejść jako Biedronka i Czarny Kot, ale jak przekonać ich by udostępnili nam swoją bazę danych? Grzecznie poprosić czy dać do zrozumienia, że się ciamajdami? Może lepiej od razu powołać się na Burmistrza albo… - To, co idziemy? – zapytała Marinette, która przerwała moje rozmyślenia. - Pewnie – odpowiedziałem. Po przemianie przemierzaliśmy Paryż w kierunku najbliższego Komisariatu Policji. W tym czasie nie zabrakło przyjacielskiej rywalizacji. Napędzaliśmy siebie nawzajem. Z tego względu po kilku minutach znaleźliśmy się przed naszym celem. - Kocie…- zaczęła niepewnie… (powinienem powiedzieć Biedronka, ale na język pchało mi się Marinette i czułem, że ona ma ten sam problem) – może ja będę mówić, dobrze? - Oczywiście – odrzekłem, jednak coś mnie zastanowiło – a mogę wiedzieć czemu? -Oj no wiesz…- popatrzała na mnie jak na dziecko, któremu trzeba wytłumaczyć, dlaczego niebo jest niebieskie – dzisiejszy dzień był dla Ciebie cięższy niż dla mnie, więc możesz całkowicie nie panować nad sobą, poza tym mam pewien pomysł. Jakby nie patrzeć to jednak ma racje. Mogłoby mnie za bardzo ponieść i nic byśmy nie osiągnęli. Kiwnąłem głową na zgodę i ruszaliśmy do wejścia. Przyznam się, że nigdy nie byłem w komisariacie. Raczej spodziewałem się znudzonej starszej i pulchniejszej pani za kontuarem, która będzie patrzeć nieprzyjaźnie na każdego, to śmiał się zakłuci jej zmianę. Tymczasem to wyglądało jak na jakimś dworcu. Obskurnym, zaniedbanym dworcu gdzie śpią bezdomni. Pachniało zresztą podobnie. Pod ścianami siedzieli przeróżni, skuci ludzie. Od panien ” lekkich obyczajów” po gości, którzy nie odmawiają sobie używek lub bójek. Istny cyrk. Jednakże stał tam kontuar, a za nim siedział…ojciec Sabriny! Że też o nim nie pomyślałem! Szedłem pół kroku za Biedronką, nadal przyglądając się typkom spod ciemnej gwiazdy. Byli bardzo zainteresowani mną i Marinette. Przez ich wzrok ciarki mnie przechodziły. W końcu stanieliśmy przed byłym Arcygliną. Biedronka kilka razy kaszlnęła, by zwrócić jego uwagę. Kiedy podniósł wzrok znad raportów, jego oczy stały się wielkie jak spodki. Już miał coś do nas powiedzieć, gdy przez główne wejście dwóch policjantów wprowadzało mężczyznę z szaleństwem w oczach i całym zakrwawionym ubraniu. Funkcjonariusze podeszli z nim do miejsca, gdzie my staliśmy. - Roger, to ten ścigany za zabójstwo Pani Moore – powiedział, a Ojciec Sabriny podał mu jakąś podkładkę z papierami – dzięki. Nie zwracając na nas najmniejszej uwagi, zniknęli w innych drzwiach. Jestem ciekaw, ile takich szumowin jak on włóczy się po świecie. - To, czym mogę służyć naszym obrońcom – zwrócił się do nas pan Roger. - Panie Raincomprix, przyszliśmy się zapytać, czy moglibyśmy skorzystać z bazy danych. W końcu ma pan u nas dług, prawda? – Biedronka uśmiechnęła się do niego miło. Jestem jednak pewny, że to był śmiech typu: i tak wykonasz naszą prośbę. Uwielbiam ją jeszcze bardziej. - A czego byście chcieli poszukać? – zapytał, ale widać było już po nim, że nam pozwoli. Postanowiłem się wtrącić. - Jak pan wie, naszą przyjaciółkę porwano – zacząłem – a przez to, że mamy pewne podejrzenia chcielibyśmy się dowiedzieć czegoś więcej. Czuję się zobowiązany do rozwiązania tej zagadki, ze względu na rodzinę dziewczyny, a także na to, gdyż gdyby nie ja, nie stałoby się to. W przeciwieństwie do Marinette, starałem się przybrać minę winowajcy. Przez chwilę się zastanawiał. Potem podał nam karteczkę i odtworzył drzwi, za którymi znikną morderca Pani Moore. - Poproście dziewczynę za tymi drzwiami, by was zaprowadziła do mojego biurka. Na kartce macie moje hasło. Sprawcie swój trop, ale nic więcej. Nie przepadam za gościem, co prowadzi tę sprawę. Uważam go za półgłówka. Poza tym macie wsparcie Burmistrza, więc powinno być dobrze – uśmiechną się pokrzepiająco – Powodzenia. - Dziękujemy. Po kilku minutach siedzieliśmy przy biurku pana Rogera, będąc pod ciągłą obserwacją, przebywającym w pomieszczeniu, policjantów. - Jean… Pierre… Bonnet – wpisywałem do policyjnej wyszukiwarki. Po chwili mieliśmy jego akta jak na dłoni. - Przebywał w zakładzie psychiatrycznym – przeczytała szeptem Biedronka. - Wyszedł z niego tuż przed pierwszą akumą – dopowiedziałem – to nie jest informacja napawająca optymizmem. - Z jakiego powodu on tam trafił? Może to nam pomoże dojść do jego „źródła” - Według tego, to trafił tam przez… kłopoty rodzinne. Naprawdę bardzo pomocja informacja – odparłem sarkastycznie. - Posiada willę zwaną… Paryskim Piekłem…to jest dopiero niepocieszająca informacja – powiedziała Biedronka. - Jest tu napisane, że to miejsce zostało wybudowane przez jego przodka i że służyło władzą jako… - czy to możliwe, że… - Jako co? - Jako więzienie dla więźniów politycznych - …że tam trzyma mamę? Marinette najwyraźniej też się przed chwilę nad tym zastanawiała. - Twoja mama kazała nam szukać miejsca jego urodzin, tak? A takie rodziny z dziada pradziada często wymagają, by ich dzieci rodziły się w miejscu, gdzie mieszkali ich przodkowie. Może to tam? - Niekoniecznie, na przykład ja urodziłem się w Hiszpanii, gdzie moi rodzice byli na jakimś pokazie taty, a mama zaczęła przedwcześnie rodzić. Nie zawsze można sobie tego zażyczyć. Szkoda, że pisze tu tylko, że urodził się w Paryżu. Wtedy moją kochaną partnerkę oświeciło. Normalnie mogłem widzieć nad jej głową zaświecającą się żarówkę. - Przesuń się – i zrzuciła mnie z krzesła – moi rodzice do dziś trzymają wydruk z gazety, gdzie informowano gdzie, kiedy i w jakich okolicznościach się urodziłam. Może on też takie posiada. Rzeczywiście, posiadał. Przypuszczenia Marinette się sprawdziły. Pan Bonnet urodził się w domu swoich przodków. Przynajmniej jedna przydatna informacja Spisaliśmy też na kartkę adres tego domu i nie wiem czemu, jego aktualny numer telefonu. Zamknęliśmy wszystko i ruszyliśmy do wyjścia. Pożegnaliśmy się z Panem Rogerem i udaliśmy się na jakiś z pobliskich dachów, by móc spokojnie porozmawiać. Aż się rwałem do pracy. - Musimy tam iść jak najszybciej, póki jest zajęty spotkanie z moim ojcem – powiedziałem do Biedronki. I już chciałem skakać, ale poczułem, jak ktoś ciągnie mnie za ogon. Zawyłem z bólu. - Auuuu… Teraz on jest prawdziwy – wyrwałem go od zaskoczonej Marinette i spojrzałem na nią zdziwiony i trochę…rozzłoszczony. - Przepraszam, ale sądzę, że teraz powinnyśmy iść do swoich domów i się porządnie wyspać. - Że co?! - Adrien, to był naprawdę ciężki dzień i ja nie marzę w tej chwili o niczym innym jak o gorącej kąpieli i ciepłym łóżku, a nie chcę, byś tam szedł bez żadnego wsparcie – po jej twarzy widziałem, że jak spróbuję, nalegać to się rozpłacze. Nie chcąc znów oglądać jej łez, musiałem się zgodzić. - Ale proszę, nie karz mi iść jeszcze jutro do szkoły – poprosiłem błagalnie. - Jak znikniemy ze szkoły, a Biedronka z Czarnym Kotem będą buszować po mieście to Alya lub ktoś inny się domyśli. Ona i tak już, kiedyś Cię podejrzewała o bycie Kotem, ale całe szczęście, że nieświadomie ją od tego odwiodłam – położyła mi rękę na ramieniu – nie możemy dać się ponieść emocją, zwłaszcza teraz, kiedy jesteśmy bliscy końca tej maskarady. Dała mi buziaka na pożegnanie i zniknęła w oparach nocy. Dochodząc do wniosku, że ona ma rację i bardziej trzeźwe myślenie pognałem do domu. Tuż przednim się odmieniłem i wszedłem do domu. Natalie właśnie szykowała się do moich poszukiwań. Powiedziałem jej, że spędziłem dzień z dziewczyną, która została wczoraj porwana i nagle odpuściła mi dalsze przesłuchanie. Skoro nie musiała mnie szukać, udała się do domu, a ja na kolację. Przyglądając się jak Plagg wcina swój dwudziesty piąty krążek sera, zamyśliłem się, co będzie dalej. Jak ja przeżyję jutrzejszą szkołę, kiedy aż mnie niesie by ruszy za Bonnet’em. Za zemstą za zniszczenie mojej rodziny. Rozdział 22 29.08.2016 Już wiem, czemu niektórzy uczniowie nie znoszą szkoły. Przez niezapowiedziane kartkówki z matematyki. W dodatku na pierwszej lekcji tego dnia! Już gorzej chyba być nie może. Całe szczęście, że to tylko geometria, z którą sobie radzę. Cały czas czułem na sobie wzrok niebieskookiej dziewczyny siedzącej tuż zza mną. Odkąd wróciłem wczoraj do domu, ciągle rozmyślałem o tym, co się wydarzyło przez ten tydzień i jaki ciężki czeka mnie i Marinette weekend. Po głowie chodziła mi także myśl, że Bonnet więzi mamę w swoim domu oraz że kiedy to się skończy, to ją odzyskam. Czemu życie nie jest zawsze z górki tylko przez większość pod? Marzę, by to się w końcu skończyło. Nie mogłem kompletnie się skopić na kartkówce. W dodatku po sali słychać było coś dziwnie znajomego…tylko…co? - Kto tak bezczelnie mlaszcze! – krzyknęła wściekła nauczycielka. W tej chwili popatrzałam na moją torbę, bo już wiedziałem, że ten znajomy dźwięk to mlaskanie Plagga. Ooo…ooo Nauczycielka zaczęła chodzić po sali, obserwując czy ktoś ściąga oraz…czy ma coś w buzi. Kto ma z nią zajęcia, doskonale wie, że ona nie znosi jedzenia na lekcji bardziej niż ściągania. Jak kogoś teraz złapię to możemy się spodziewać kolejnej akumy, a to jest ostatnia rzecz, która jest mi teraz potrzebna. Na szczęście zabrzmiał dzwonek i nikt nie został ukarany. Zaszło ze mnie cieśninie. Przynajmniej trochę. Jednakże znów się podniosło, kiedy oddawałem kartkę. W tym momencie zaświecił się telefon Nauczycielki, informując o SMS-ie. Moje serce zabiło mocniej, ponieważ na tapecie miała ustawione swoje zdjęcie, gdzie obejmowała kolesia, na którego muszę teraz polować i dodatkowo wyświetliła się treść wiadomości od „Kochanie” z pytanie, czy się rzeczywiście spotykają o trzeciej dziś po południu. Numer telefonu zgadzał się z tym którym mamy z policji. Przez chwilę miałem ochotę wziąć telefon, ale tylko zostawiłem swoją pracę i wyszedłem z klasy. Po schodach na następną lekcję schodziła już Marinette z Alyą. Bez zastanowienia pobiegłem w ich kierunku. - Musimy pogadać – powiedziałem do zdziwionej Marinette i pociągnąłem, tak że omal nie spadła ze schodów. Za sobą zostawiliśmy oniemiałą Alyę, do której podszedł Nino. Trochę brutalnie wepchnąłem dziewczynę do pustej szatni. Nie miała zadowolonej miny. - Adrienie Agrest, co to miało znaczyć? – Oooo…taaak była zła. - O piętnastej musimy być u Bonneta. - Czemu akurat o piętnastej. Przecież… - wiedziałem, że chciała mnie przekonać, bym poczekał do końca naszych zajęć. - Bo wtedy spotyka się z Matematyczką, czyli go tam nie będzie – z jej twarzy zniknęła złość, która została zastąpiona przez zaskoczenie. - Skąd wiesz? - Jak oddawałem pracę przyszłą do niej wiadomość z numeru Bonnet’a, a na tapecie miała zdjęcie z nim. Zastanowiła się przez chwilę. - Czyli musimy się urwać ze szkoły i…i się włamać do jego domu. Tylko jak? Zaczęła chodzić wzdłuż szafek, chyba układając plan. Obserwowałem ją do czasu kiedy nie usłyszałem głosów podobnych do naszych przyjaciół. Szlak. Już widziałem głowę Nina za szybą, kiedy wpadł mi do głowy pewien pomysł. Chwyciłem za talię Marinette, która właśnie była obok mnie i ją pocałowałem. Była zaskoczona, ale oddała mi całusa. I w takiej sytuacji nakryli nas Alya i Nino. - No, no proszę. A co my tutaj mamy – usłyszeliśmy głos Alyi. Momentalnie Marinette się ode mnie odsunęła spalona rakiem. - Wiedziałem, stary, że Ci się podoba Marinette – powiedział do mnie Nino. Zarumieniona, a raczej czerwona, dziewczyna koło mnie zaśmiała się nerwowo. - No mówcie, jak TO się nareszcie stało. Myślałam, że jesteś z Czarnym Kotem – spytała rozentuzjazmowana Alya. Marinette nie mogła wydobyć z siebie choćby jednej nuty, ale ja, na szczęście, miałem pewien pomysł. - No bo – nagle mnie też w gardle ścisnęło – wczoraj wieczorem wpadł do mnie Czarnym Kot – spojrzałem znacząco na Marinette. Patrzała na mnie z paniką w oczach – wyjaśnił mi, że spotykał się z Marinette, by wzbudzić w Biedronce zazdrość – w tym momencie zauważyłem błysk w oku dziewczyny – Przy okazji spostrzegł, że ja stawałem się zazdrosny o Marinette i zagroził, że jeśli dziś o niej nie zagadam to zobaczę jak działa Kotaklizm na ludziach – starałem się wyglądać tak, by to, co mówię, wyglądało na prawdę. - Czyli biedronka i Czarny Kot są razem?! – oczywiście tylko ten temat ciekawił Alyę. - Tak i to od kilku dni – wtrąciła się Marinette – poza tym mówiłam Ci, że nie chodzę z Kotem, to mi nie chciałaś wierzyć – powiedziała to z wyrzutem i rękami skrzyżowanymi na piersi, udając obrażoną. Wyglądała słodko. - Ale super, że jesteście razem, bo nasze plany połączenia was zawsze spalały na panewce – odezwał się Nino, który zdał sobie sprawę, że powiedział coś za dużo, gdy Alya przywaliła mu w żebra – to znaczy… yhym…nic takiego nie mało miejsca. - My udamy, że nic nie słyszeliśmy, jak pomożecie nam wyrwać się ze szkoły – rzekła My Lady. Tym razem to ona na mnie patrzała znacząco. Co ona kombinowała? – no wiecie i tak nie moglibyśmy się skupić przez resztę lekcji, a nie widzi mi się odrabianie zaległości. - Właściwie to ja mam pewien pomysł – odparł Nino ze złośliwym uśmieszkiem – za chwilę mamy przecież eksperymenty na chemii. Nino zaśmiał się i razem z Alyą ruszyli do pracowni. Ja, natomiast, oberwałem w żebra jak Nino. - A to za co?! – syknąłem na moją towarzyszkę. -Ty już dobrze wiesz – odpowiedziała ostro – chodź, bo się spóźnimy. Energicznie wyszła z szatni, a ja za nią. Kiedy weszliśmy do pracowni chemicznej Marinette była już spokojniejsza, ale widząc szepcących do siebie naszych przyjaciół, to zaczynały mnie oblewać zimne poty. Usiadłem obok Marinette. - Ty też masz złe przeczucia? – zapytała. - Oooo…taaak – zaczynałem się denerwować. Gdy poza brzmieniu dzwonka weszła Pani Mendeleiev czułem w kościach, że wydarzy się coś niezbyt dobrego. - No dobrze dzieci – zaczęła swój wywód nauczycielka – dziś będziecie eksperymentować z różnymi substancjami. Tylko niczego nie wybuchnijcie – ostrzegła, a mnie zapaliła się czerwona lampka. Marinette starała się wykonywać zadanie, a ja obserwowałem parkę przed nami. Kiedy zauważyłem, co Nino dodaje do zlewki i podgrzewa, to aż mnie zmroziło. - Zakryj usta – szepnąłem do dziewczyny siedzącej obok mnie. Przerwała swoją czynność i spojrzała zdziwiona na mnie. - Że co? – spytała. — Zakryj i to już — też zasłoniłem nos i usta dłonią. Ledwo dziewczyna też się zasłoniła, kiedy z ławki przed nami wybuchła gotująca się mieszanina i zaczął się wydzielać jakiś dziwna mgła. W całej szkole zabrzmiał alarm. - Wychodzić, ale to już – wrzeszczała Pani Mendeleiev – wynocha, wynocha, WYNOCHA! W popłochu wyleciały ze szkoły wszystkie klasy. Tyle się dymu narobiło, że z każdego okna wychodził. W oddali słyszeliśmy ryczące syreny straży pożarnej i karetek. Ja i Marinette tego już nie widzieliśmy. Gdy tylko znaleźliśmy się na zewnątrz, uciekliśmy z tego całego zgiełku. Tak oto udało się Alyi i Nino odwołać wszystkie lekcje oraz dać mi i Marinette na okazję zniknięcia ze szkoły bez podejrzeń o to, kim jesteśmy naprawdę. Kiedy byliśmy kilka przecznic od szkoły, zatrzymaliśmy się, by odsapnąć. Wtedy zauważyłem coś, przez co znów mocnej zabiło mi serce. Samochód mojego Ojca, który był bez żadnych ochroniarzy. Czyżby jechał wypuścić kolejną akumę? Rozdział 23 10.09.2016 . thumb|center|335px ♫ Dodaje filmik z których najbardziej podoba mi się piosenka ^.^ Zapraszam także do poprzegniej i następnej historii oraz do 1 , 2 , 3 ♫ Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach